The Land Of Chizue
by PrimeHunter01
Summary: A safe haven for Pokemon, and hidden from humans for many years. But, there are few Pokemon who begin to wonder about the world beyond Chizue...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

There is a land, that has been uninhabited by humans for hundreds of years. This land the local residents call "Chizue" meaning Life. The residents are Pokemon. Hundreds of years ago, the first Pokemon that came were origin of all the 4 regions. Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. These Pokemon left the regions for they want to escape of what they believe that humans are dangerous creatures that are greedy and destroy the Pokemon's many environments. These were dangerous times, for the Humans used Pokemon for warfare. So, they wandered the seas and came to a land where there are no humans and had many different climates where all the different Pokemon could thrive. So, they settled there and made it a safe haven for Pokemon.


	2. Morning Sun

It was a beautiful sunrise in the Land Of Chizue. All the Pokemon of the land were probably asleep when the sun first rises. The light streaked through the land and all the sleepy villages like delicate strands. All the grass Pokemon started to stir and blossom. Yes, a beautiful beginning in the land. But, even before the grass Pokemon stirring to the sunrise, there was one Pokemon who stood awake long before the sunrise.

Lynar. Lynar the Lucario. He sat atop a rock waiting till the sunrise came. Since Isamu Village was a mountainous village, Lynar could see the sunlight streak across the land. He smiled, and then leapt down from his rock and began his walk to Moriko Village. Trying not to wake the other Pokemon sleeping in their huts, he goes to the village's spring and washes his face. The scar running up and down his left eye stung a bit. Sneasel has been known to be very mischievous. Something stirred behind him. Out came another Lucario named Layla. It is rare to find a female Lucario. Probably why the other Lucario of the village and other mountainous male Pokemon seem… attracted to her. But, it seems she is only interested in Lynar.

"…I didn't mean to disturb your nap Layla" Lynar said. He tried not to blush. He couldn't help it though, she was beautiful.

"No, I was awake too. I saw you sitting on top of that rock. It seems you do this often."

Lynar stared at her and remained quiet. He didn't know how to reply. Lynar has been friends with Layla ever since they were both little Riolu. Though, when both evolved to Lucario, Lynar hasn't been talking to her very often. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she is usually surrounded by other males. This could be his only chance to talk to her.

"…So, are you going to ask me to walk to Moriko Village?" asked Layla.

_She knows about that too?!_ thought Lynar. He stared into her eyes. How could he say no? Maybe something might happen along the way. Maybe he could even discuss about his secret thoughts that everyone in Chizue seems to not even think about…

"…Sure, let's go." Lynar replied.


	3. Friend or Foe

Lynar and Layla started to come down the mountain. Layla began to pick up speed. Lynar is surprised of how athletic Layla is. Lynar then picked up his pace by jumping farther down than her. Then, she jumped in front of him. Before you know it, it was a race to see who gets down the mountain faster! Both of them made it down the mountain with it being Layla being the victor.

"Ha, kind of reminds me of the time we were kids. You kept on winning though Lynar!" she laughed.

"Yeah, the jokes on me I guess." murmured Lynar. Lynar was supposed to be known as the strongest Lucario in the village… in fact, the strongest in the village! Though, he didn't know what happened when he raced against Layla.

"…Layla, there's something I got to ask you." This is it… the moment Lynar's been waiting for. He has never asked anyone about it.

"…Have you ever thought about going to the world beyond?" asked Lynar.

Layla was a bit disappointed hoping it was another question. This question hasn't surprised her one bit. Lynar has always been acting strange, especially when he sits atop that rock every morning. When Layla watches him, he doesn't look at Chizue… he looks at the ocean. The world beyond. One thing that also hinted this was when both of them were staring at the night sky when they were still Riolu. He asked "Do you think… that other beings would be looking into that sky? Other than us in Chizue?" Lynar and Layla then just laughed off the question.

"Yes, I have. But, it's a very dangerous thought… I mean, our ancestors have always mentioned on how Pokemon were used for…" she hesitated. She had nightmares thinking about such things.

"Look, I know what our ancestors said. But think of what has changed for the world. It's been hundreds of years. I bet something would've changed." Lynar said.

"…You're right. But, what do we do about? I don't think anyone in Chizue is going to let us go let alone find a way to travel across the ocean."

At that moment, there was a rustling noise in the bushes. Out came an Espeon from the bushes.

"…I think I could be of some assistance." said the feminine voice of the Espeon.


	4. An Adventure Begins

"Who are you?" Lynar asked. An Espeon… it's also rare to find one, let alone a female one. Lynar has always admired Espeon. They evolve from Eevee to an Espeon by the sunlight. The Morning Sun Pokemon… Lynar would love such a title.

"My name is Silica. I'm sorry for frightening you two. I was on my way to Hotaru Village when I overheard your conversation." said Silica.

"What business do you have in Hotaru Village? That village's climate is really rough. An Espeon like yourself wouldn't like to live in that kind of climate." Layla said.

"Well, I'm not going there to live or visit. I'm looking for a Typhlosion who has the same question as you both do. 'What is out there in the world beyond?' You didn't think that you two are the only ones who thought about it, right?" Silica asked.

"…It's just that so many people would disagree with what we question about the world beyond. I didn't think there was anyone in Chizue that would think that way." Lynar replied.

"There are at most 10 other people with the same thought as you. The thought about leaving Chizue to solve your questions. I am the one who will bring all of us together and leave with each other to protect each other for what is ahead. Now, the question is, will you join us?" Silica asked.

Lynar hesitated. He looked at Layla, who also had the same confused face, and then looked at the ground. Lynar has always been curious about the world beyond. But leaving would mean… he would probably never see the sunrise on the land, walk to Moriko Village, nor see his friends ever again… and what if Layla doesn't want to go?

"I'll go." Layla said. The words seem to echo in Lynar's mind. He didn't expect Layla to want to go so reluctantly. This was the girl that Lynar known for a long time. And during that time, she was one to think about things through. Thinking of all the consequences and how it would affect her and others.

"Layla, but… why? Why would you-"

Layla put her paw on Lynar's mouth to silence him. She smiled gently, and put her paw down.

"Because I know you'll be going. You're going to need all the protection you need." Layla answered.

Lynar didn't know what to say. He was feeling something that he never felt before with Layla.

"So it's settled. We'll leave once we round up all the others. Like I said earlier, I'm going to Hotaru Village to find a Typhlosion there who goes by the name of Xulkan. Be warned though, the road to Hotaru Village is not only difficult because of it's volcanic terrain, but because there are some rough Pokemon that we'll most likely meet." Silica warned.

"You ready Lynar?" Layla asked. Lynar once again didn't expect her to be so eager. And with a smile, Lynar nodded.

"Let's go" Silica replied.

The journey from this point forward was going to be treacherous, Lynar knew that much already. And at the same time, he knew that Layla is thinking the same thing. But, with new friends to join us, there isn't a force on this world that could stop them. Lynar and Layla, both ready for anything, had taken their first steps to the direction of Hotaru Village.


	5. Danger

Nightfall. Lynar loved the sunset just as much as the sunrise. Though this time he isn't in the safety of his village. Nocturnal Pokemon began to cry out with shrill voices that sends shivers to any unwary traveler. Those cries do not affect these three brave Pokemon who would probably see something much worse in the other world… or maybe better? The question excites Lynar and Layla.

"…So, who are the other Pokemon coming with us? I'm curious to know who they are." Layla asked Silica.

"They are a fine group of Pokemon. They come with us with courage. They include Kyran, a Pigeot from Moriko Village, which is also my home village. She has helped me gather information about other people who seem to wish to go to the world beyond. With her help, she also found Aldan. Aldan is a Swampert from Oki Village. With his help, he has constructed a boat that would hold all 7 of who are coming. There are still three more people to find. Including Xulkan, we have to visit Yukiko and Kage Villages. First, we go to Hotaru, then Kage, and finally Yukiko. Once we find all three, we head to Oki Village right away." Silica said.

Lynar sighed. It sounded so troublesome to go to three different villages that would probably take days until they finally leave to the world beyond. Then again, Lynar knew he shouldn't be so selfish. There are others with the same thoughts like him. It wouldn't be fair leaving without them.

"We shouldn't be traveling at night. There are some Pokemon in Chizue that are rebellious in Chizue. Possibly due to some of the Pokemon who traveled with our ancestors who believed that Pokemon should battle each other to the death. Our ancestors, as you two know, taught each other how to defend ourselves from such Pokemon" Silica explained.

Lynar remembered his training with the other Lucario of Isamu Village. Everyone was so impressed on how powerful Lucario was during his training exercises. Lynar was the strongest long-range attacker while Layla was the strongest in physical attacks.

"We'll stop here. No fire. That would attract some Pokemon. One of us has to stand guard and switch every hour until morning." Silica said.

"I'll stand guard first. Both of you two get some rest." Lynar said.

"No, I think I'll start first. I don't want to burden either of you two." Silica answered.

A little after that, Lynar and Layla laid near a tree and slept. An hour later, Lynar woke to Silica waking him up.

"…I'm still unsure if I could just sleep while you are guarding… I don't want to put you in any danger…" Silica said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine" Lynar answered with a smile.

Lynar realizes just how lucky he is to be a Lucario. Any little movement to Lynar is easy to track with his Aura abilities. Though very useful, there wasn't a tiny movement in the forest. Lynar then sat down and thought about how great it would be to go and discover a world that has completely changed from the evil it was hundreds of years ago… or did it change?

Lynar then heard a sound. A sound so frightening that he nearly fell back in fear. The sound echoed through the night, a sound that resembles a woman shrieking into the night.

Silica and Layla awoke to this horrifying sound. They then ran up to Lynar to see blue orbs flying around them. The orbs then flied back into the bushes where glowing yellow eyes flashed. Three Misdreavus then flew out of the bush and started circling around Lynar, Layla, and Silica. Blocking all escape, they began to attack with Shadow Ball. All three seemed to aim for Silica.

"Damn it, these three done their research…" Silica murmured.

Silica's eyes began to glow blue and stopped the Shadow Ball in their tracks. Psychic. But it seems that these Misdreavus were ready for such a block. For it seems that a fourth Misdreavus came out from above and used another Shadow Ball. The explosion knocked all three backwards. Lynar and Layla, who were starting to get very impatient, began to attack. Obviously Ghost types, Lynar thought of the best attack possible to defeat these Misdreavus. Dark energy started to swirl around him and then released with sudden power. Dark Pulse. It taken out the closest Misdreavus in one hit.

"Take that!" Lynar shouted. Layla was also starting to attack. Since she was a physical attacker, she had an attack that would take out Misdreavus. The spikes on the back of her paws turned to claws wrapped in a dreadful dark energy. Then, with amazing speed, she slashed at the closest Misdreavus also hitting a critical spot.

"Two down, two to go!" Layla answered cheerfully.

Right after she said that, Silica attacked another Misdreavus with Shadow Ball. _What amazing power! _Lynar thought. _She was so calm and immobile… of course, Calm Mind!_

The last Misdreavus looked at all his fallen companions and started to panic. Lynar, Layla, and Silica began to leer at the last one.

"Damn it, this isn't over! I'll tell the boss about what you've done!" threatened the Misdreavus. And with that, he levitated back into the woods.

"You were great both of you, but this is not the time to celebrate. They always bring back more and if I know any better, the 'boss' he was talking about is a Mismagius that lives close around these woods. We have no other choice but to move to Hotaru Village or else we will have a lot of other Pokemon to deal with." Silica said.

Both Lynar and Layla nodded and began to rush forward with Silica in the lead to Hotaru Village. While they were running though, they could feel many malicious spirits around them… they must move quickly. Either get to Hotaru Village or survive long enough till sunrise which is still an hour away. The forest seemed alive, for all the trees seem to stir and there were a lot of strange noises while they were running though the forest.

"There it is! It's Hotaru Village!" shouted Silica. No doubt about it, this was the Hotaru Village that Lynar sees when he watches the sunrise. The village who resides on the side of an inactive volcano. Lava still appears in the crater of the volcano where many Pokemon reside in. The village itself seems to be home to many hot springs at the base. It looked rough yet… majestic.

At that moment a Mismagius appeared in front of them and used Shadow Ball to stop them in their tracks. The same Misdreavus that threatened them was next to her.

"See? I told you that this isn't over, you damn brats!" cursed the Misdreavus. As many as twenty other Misdreavus surrounded the area. The Mismagius then used Shadow Ball on that Misdreavus.

"Where are your manners?" said the feminine voice. She then looked toward Lynar, then Layla, and finally Silica. "Oh, what a strange trio. One that I won't expect around these parts. Oh, I'm so rude, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Autumn. I have word that you are trespassing in our turf. Tsk tsk. Now that won't do at all… I'm going to have to defeat each one of you." Autumn answered in a very dark and evil way.

"What do we do now? I don't think we can take this many…" Layla asked. Silica seemed dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. Lynar, too, stood where he was. Paralyzed and confused.

"Well, seems you won't put up much of a fight. Makes things SO much easier. Then I have to bid you three farewell." Autumn replied. And with a nod, all the Misdreavus began to form Shadow Balls.

Suddenly, lava spewed in all directions hitting all the Misdreavus. All but Autumn who was surrounded by a green sphere. Though it didn't come from the volcano, there was a figure that stood up in the shadows, flame ablaze on it's back.

"Oh this won't do, this won't do at all…" Autumn calmly remarked. "We'll just settle this later, for my poor darlings are all burned and weak. We'll run into each other later and trust me, it would be your last time we see each other. Farewell." With that said, Autumn and all the Misdreavus disappeared into the shadows.

The figure that had used Eruption earlier, came forward to all three. It was a Typhlosion. A very powerful looking one too…

"Are you Silica?" the Typhlosion asked.

"Yes, yes I am. And I assume you're Xulkan?" Silica questioned.

"Correct." Xulkan replied.


	6. New Friends and Growing Love

"Wow, you taken out those Misdreavus like nothing!" Layla exclaimed. Lynar, thought silent, was very impressed about Xulkan's destructive Eruption attack. So perfectly aimed too… this is one well trained Typhlosion.

"It _was_ nothing. Autumn and those Misdreavus are always causing trouble around these parts. They never get close to the village, but they keep travelers from entering the village. Telling everyone that this is 'their turf'." Xulkan responded.

"It's the first time I had to battle others to see who collapses first… normal training is nothing like this. We just wait till one of us sustains minor damage… these Misdreavus wanted to completely annihilate us… I have never seen such aggressive behavior." Lynar said.

"Yeah well, don't worry about it. They won't mess around with us while were around the village. All three of you look tired. Let's take a rest before heading out to Kage Village." Xulkan said.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Lynar, Layla, we will be staying in Hotaru Village until noon." Silica answered.

"Right. So, we could try the hot springs here if we want?" Layla asked with a glimmer in her eye and a smile.

"Sure if y-"

"Yes! Thank you! Mind coming along Lynar, Silica?" Layla asked.

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired from that battle. Lynar would probably want to go." Silica responded.

"Um… I guess so. Hotaru is known for it's hot springs…" Lynar replied.

"Great! Let's go!" Layla exclaimed as she dragged Lynar by his paw.

"…A little too excited isn't she?" Xulkan said.

"…I assumed those two were intimate when I first found them… oh well, we must talk about other matters. The boat is ready and we just need to find two others and we'll be on our way." Silica said.

"Good. Can't wait to leave this village…

"…It's probably not my place to ask, but why do you want to go with us? Many of us is just for curiosity. What about you?" Silica asked.

"…This land… yes, it is a safe haven for Pokemon and away from humans… but I never get adventure or thrill when I'm here in Chizue. I pretty much know the entire landscape like the back of my hand. When I go to the world beyond, I will make a map and take it back with me. Whether it changed or not, I WILL make a map and have the adventure I always wanted." Xulkan explained.

"Well, we'll be happy to make your dream come true. We'll protect each other and nothing will be able to get in our way!" Silica exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

Xulkan smiled. He never had much friends. _Maybe I might be able to make some lifelong friendships while I'm in this journey… _Xulkan thought.

Meanwhile, in the Hotaru Springs…

"Jump in! The waters great Lynar!" Layla shouted.

"Er… okay…" Lynar answered. Lynar has never been in a hot spring before. He dipped his feet and instantly felt relaxed and worry-free. He rested his back on the rocks and closed his eyes. Layla swam next to him and rested with her eyes closed.

"Jeez, all this happens in one day. It all started out this morning and now here we are in Hotaru Village in it's hot springs in the middle of the night." Layla commented.

"Weird but… amazing at the same time. I'm glad that we could change our lives from just staying here in Chizue for the rest of our lives to exploring a new world and live to tell the tale. This idea excites me." Lynar responded.

"…There's something I got to tell you… Lynar…" Layla said shyly.

"What is it?" Lynar asked sleepily.

"I… I… I… lo-" Layla was stopped by the sound of Lynar's snoring. Layla sighed. There is always something that stops her from asking him. Layla has been trying to ask him for a while now. Layla sighed again and then swam next to him and fell asleep on his shoulder.

When morning came, Silica came to the springs to check on Lynar and Layla. Not surprised, she saw both asleep with Layla on Lynar's shoulder.

_Ahh… young love. I hate to have to wake them both up… _Silica thought. So, she walked away and had breakfast with Xulkan.

Lynar finally awakened but to his surprise, to find Layla on his shoulder. At first, Lynar felt uncomfortable, but he sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Lynar…" Layla murmured in her sleep. Lynar heard this and a strange, warm feeling came upon him. It isn't like Lynar hasn't felt this feeling, but it has been growing stronger and stronger the closer he got to Layla. Perhaps he does lo-

"Alright you two, stop wasting your time and wake up!" Xulkan shouted.

Lynar and Layla jumped right out of the springs to the sound of Xulkan's booming voice. _Oh man… probably won't have another moment like that for a while… _Lynar thought. _I blew it again… _Layla thought as they both exchanged looks to each other.

"Xulkan, I told you already. You shouldn't wake them up…" Silica commented.

"Yes, but they need food in their bellies if they want to make it to Kage Village. So, my apologies to both of you. So, let's eat. We don't usually get travelers, but lucky for all three of you, we have some berries in stock from Moriko Village." Xulkan said.

"Great! I love berries from there!" Lynar exclaimed.

Once all three have finished their meal of Custap and Watmel berries, they walked out of Xulkan's hut, and awaited the arrival of Xulkan. While waiting, Lynar notices most of the Pokemon here in Hotaru Village. Magmar, Arcanine, Charizard… all intense looking Pokemon. Lynar probably won't have a chance to fight any of them. Xulkan finally appeared with a pack.

"What's in the pack?" Layla asked curiously.

"Supplies for our trip. And a lot of them. Hopefully this should last us a trip to Kage Village. Once we get there, I'm going to have to restock while I'm over there. We have to be careful though. Kage Village is in a dark forest in which a lot of nocturnal Pokemon like to appear in. Although Autumn and her gang are Ghost types, Kage Village doesn't accept them into their village. And please be kind to the Pokemon there. Although scary and fierce, they actually have the nicest Pokemon in the village." Xulkan explained.

"Ironic… ready to go everyone?" Silica asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, then let our travel to Kage Village begin!" Silica exclaimed cheerfully.


	7. Courage In The Darkness

The sun was high to en route to Kage Village. Once they came down to the volcano's base, they took a road to Kage Village. Grass Pokemon were common to find during this time of day. Nature was at it's most liveliest here in Chizue. Lynar loves the scenery.

"So, what _were_ you two doing in the hot springs?" Xulkan asked.

"Um… we were just talking and then I sort of fell asleep in the springs. I didn't know that Layla slept on my shoulder though…" Lynar replied.

"Ah I see… well, onto a different subject, who do we have to get in Kage Village Silica?" Xulkan asked.

"We must find an Umbreon that goes by the name of Halyn. An interesting fact about Halyn is that he is… different from most Umbreon due to color. Instead of yellow rings of light it's blue. And instead of red eyes-"

"Halyn has yellow eyes. Yes, I have researched about different colored Pokemon. They are extremely rare." Lynar interrupted.

"Yes, that's correct. Now, onto a different subject, the forest is in sight. This forest is dangerous. Many Dark and Ghost type Pokemon reside in there for the forest is so thick, that barely any sunlight gets through the treetops. We must move quickly in there." Silica announced.

"Let's take a break here before we go into the forest. It's been two hours since we left Hotaru Village. Everyone hungry?" Xulkan asked.

With a simultaneous nod, they began to eat. Sitrus Berries were one of Lynar's favorite berries. After the lunch, all four went to drink in the river.

"Silica, I must have a word with you. Lynar, Layla, you two stay here in the bank." Xulkan said and walked away shortly after that with Silica.

"Silica, I have something that you should have while we're in the forest. I pray that you won't need it… but I must take precautions. As you know, you can't be able to take a Ghost attack very well. This berry will help you with this trouble." Xulkan explained. He handed Silica a purple berry that is surrounded by long, purple petals. "It's called a Kasib Berry. It should be able to help you in a pinch."

"Thank you. This would help me while we're in there. You're well prepared Xulkan. Glad to have you on our group." Silica replied with a smile.

"I am too. Now, let's get the lovebirds and go into the forest." Xulkan snickered.

"We heard that!" Lynar and Layla said simultaneously. Both Xulkan and Silica laughed. Once all four had gotten ready, they immediately went into the dark forest.

The atmosphere here is pretty ominous and eerie. Every now and then there is the sound of howling and moaning in the forest. The trees in the forest seem like they would come alive and grab them. And more than once, Layla seen red eyes staring at them.

"…What's up with this forest? What kind of Pokemon would want to live in a village situated in the middle of this forest?" Layla asked.

"I already told you, Ghost and Dark type Pokemon!" Xulkan snapped.

"Yeah I know! I'm just… no normal Pokemon would come here and not be scared." Layla complained.

"Which is why the population here is kind of low. Not because of the atmosphere, but of the Pokemon like Autumn. Pokemon like her are dangerous and should be avoided at all costs." Xulkan explained.

"…Then should we worry about those red eyes I saw earlier?" Layla asked.

"No, they are just Gengar. They are very mischievous to travelers who are by themselves. But since we are traveling in a group, we don't have to wo-"

From out of nowhere, a Gengar appeared and made an intimidating face that made all four fell to the ground. The Gengar then laughed so hard, he too, fell to the ground. He then got up and smiled. Xulkan was really upset by this.

"Why you little-"

"Whoa, watch your mouth there buddy. I was just having a bit of fun. I just popped up to warn you that you are going the wrong way to Kage Village. It's over that way and just keep walking to that direction. And be careful about Darius. Him and his gang of Duskull have been wandering the forest causing trouble to all the travelers." The Gengar explained.

"…Who's Darius, Silica?" Layla asked.

"Darius is a Dusknoir who, like Autumn, causes havoc on the residents of Chizue. We have to be very careful, just like the Gengar said. Thank you very much for this information stranger. I would also like to ask about a Shiny Umbreon named Halyn. Where is he?" Silica asked.

"Oh, him? He's waiting in the village's border. For a group of travelers who's description fits you four perfectly. The village isn't far. You must get there quickly. Before Darius-"

"I believe you are too late." an ominous voice from the shadows echoed.

All five were immediately on guard when Duskull and a large Dusknoir appeared from the shadows. All snickering and laughing, they formed a large circle around them.

"Gee… as much as I love to help you guys… I think I'll just run out of this one. See ya!" the Gengar said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn coward…" Xulkan muttered.

"Ah, a very wise choice that Gengar made. For none of you would be able to escape as easily as he did. Now, the description Autumn gave me fits you four perfectly. Why are you causing so much trouble to my love? It _is_ her territory that made Autumn and her gang upset." Darius said with a murderous voice.

"This land belongs to the Pokemon who want to live a life away from humans who used them for warfare. Not so that Pokemon would bring the evil ways here!" Lynar shouted.

"Ah, how rude. Well, how about I just shut your mouth up? But first…" With a snap of his fingers, all the Duskull's eyes began to glow red. A strange feeling fell upon Lynar, Layla, Xulkan, and Silica.

"There we go. Now you won't be able to escape." Darius laughed.

"That was Mean Look! Damn it! We have no choice but to fight Silica, Lynar, Layla!" Xulkan exclaimed. All three nodded and faced back to back in a small circle.

"There are 10 Duskull. Lynar, take the left. Layla, behind. Xulkan, right. I'll deal with Darius." Silica whispered.

All three took their positions and began to attack. Xulkan used Eruption to take out three Duskull with one hit. Layla, attacking gracefully, used Shadow Claw on three more Duskull, landing critical hits on all of them. Lynar used Dark Pulse to take out three Duskull swiftly. Now, there was only one Duskull and Darius.

"…Well, this has been a bad turn of events. You, pathetic Duskull. Go warn Autumn that we have been attacked. Send her the message that I probably might not make it. I want her to deal with these four if I don't." Darius scolded. The Duskull nodded and disappeared into the forest. He then turned his large red eye toward the four.

"Well, never battled anyone so tough. To be fair, I only want to battle… you! The damn loudmouthed Lucario! I still want to be able to shut your mouth!" Darius exclaimed.

"What?! And you think _you_ fought fair with ten Duskull against us?! Why you-" Xulkan shouted but was then abruptly stopped by Lynar putting his paw up.

"Calm down Xulkan. I will face him alone. You three go to Kage Village and find Halyn." Lynar said.

"And if you don't ma-"

"He will make it! I know it!" Layla replied stopping Xulkan's words. "I have faith in him, why can't you?"

"…Alright, fine. We'll go and find Halyn. Meet us back in Kage Village Lynar. And Lynar… take good care of yourself." Xulkan sighed. With that, Silica, Layla, and Xulkan ran off toward the village.

"Isn't that just so touching? So touching I almost puked my lunch. Let's shut that little mouth of yours. Shall we?" Darius mocked.

"Not if I shut yours first!" Lynar shouted.

This, obviously made Darius upset. Before Lynar could attack with Dark Pulse, he is hit swiftly from the shadows. Lynar was knocked back, but didn't hurt much.

"…Ah, a fitting attack for someone as sluggish as you." Lynar murmured as he got up.

Lynar then used Dark Pulse. It seem to have done a lot of damage, but Darius is still standing. Lynar attacked again, and he is still standing.

"My turn." Darius laughed. His clenched fist lit with flames and hit Lynar with an uppercut. Lynar flew back and hit the ground hard. Lynar was in pain. First of all, from the attack for he is of Steel typing. Second, he now has a burn under his chin.

"What's the matter? That burn keeping you from smart-talking? Hah! I guess I have shut you up now!" Darius shouted.

Frustrated, Lynar used Dark Pulse again. This time, it seemed that Darius is getting weaker. But Darius had something up his sleeve. Orbs of light were being exchanged by Lynar and Darius. While Lynar was in pain and feeling weaker, Darius felt more recharged. _Worse… Pain Split. Now we have the same amount of stamina… _Lynar thought.

"Ready to chicken out yet?" Darius asked.

Lynar sighed and concentrated. He then used Dark Pulse one more time. The attack however, wasn't launched.

"You're all out of juice for that Dark Pulse!" Darius laughed.

This isn't good. He has run out of Dark Pulse attacks, and this burn is making him feel worse and worse. Aura Sphere won't do anything on Darius, and Hidden Power… Lynar is still not sure what typing it is. He can't take the risk. All he has is Psychic…even with Psychic, it won't guarantee that it would knock Darius out. But he has no choice. Lynar concentrated and prayed for luck. He then used Psychic on Darius. Darius, was screaming in pain as Psychic was affecting his mind. It seemed that Psychic did a lot more than it should. _Critical hit? …Amazing luck _Lynar thought.

"…Damn you…" were the final words that Darius uttered before collapsing.

Lynar, took a big sigh of relief once it was over. He then walked up to the fainted Darius and put him over his back. He sure was heavy. And with this burn, it doesn't seem like he would last for long either. Lynar, facing the odds, walked toward Kage Village.

He then saw huts and Pokemon murmuring as he entered Kage Village. Lynar felt very dizzy. The last thing he could remember before fainting was Layla giving Lynar a warm hug.


	8. Love And A Nightmare Under The Moon

Lynar awoke to a sudden taste of extreme bitterness in his mouth. He stood on his feet in a flash and surprised everyone who was around him.

"What the hell is this?! Water… need water!" Lynar shouted. He quickly took a bowl of water that was handed to him by a Haunter. Though he took the bowl of water, the bitterness was still stuck in Lynar's tongue.

"…What did you just fed me with?" Lynar asked. He then fell back down, for he is still injured.

"It was a Revival Herb. I told Silica and Xulkan that you won't like it… but they didn't have any Revive medicines with them. They had no choice but to give it to you. I imagine it was quite… bitter." Layla snickered. "The way you reacted… priceless."

Lynar leered at all the Pokemon laughing at him. He rubbed his chin to find that the burn from Darius' Fire Punch is gone. Which then reminded him…

"Darius?! Where's Darius?!" Lynar asked frantically.

"Oh, we have some business to take care of with him. We're locking him up and throwing away the key. He has done crime against all the Pokemon of Chizue and insults their beliefs." a nearby Banette replied.

"We thank you that you have gotten rid of Darius single-handedly. No one didn't even want to fight him. Now that Darius is out of the picture, Kage Village should be safe now." a Shiny Umbreon said.

"…You're Halyn right?" Lynar asked.

"Yes. And here are some Sitrus Berries. You came here in pretty bad shape. We want you to take a rest here in the hospitality of the Kage Village." Halyn answered.

"I thank you. We all thank you. Lynar, Layla, Xulkan, you guys go to get some rest in the huts they provided us. Halyn and I will have a talk. At noon tomorrow, we leave to Yukiko Village." Silica announced.

All three went to their own huts and went to bed. Lynar, who wasn't sleepy, waited till he knew that Xulkan and Layla were asleep. Silica has not come back yet, so Lynar thought that she is still talking with Halyn.

Lynar got up from his bed and went outside. He jumped onto his hut's rooftop and looked at Kage Village. Kage Village wasn't much different from other villages that Lynar has visited. The only difference with each village is their climate. Here, there wasn't even a little light coming out of the tree tops. It could be daylight, and Lynar won't know about it. Lynar was curious, so he decided to climb up the tree. Once he made it to the treetop, he was greeted by the light of the full moon. He sat on a branch and begun to gaze into the moon.

"…Lynar, why aren't you in bed?" asked a familiar feminine voice. Layla climbed up the branches and sat next to Lynar.

"Couldn't sleep. Not to mention that the bitter taste from that herb still bothers me…" Lynar replied.

"It was that bad?!" Layla asked while trying to contain her laugh. Lynar leered at her and then began to look at the moon again.

"Do you know what I love the most tonight?" Lynar asked.

_Is this it?! Is this going be the chance for him to finally make his move?!_ Layla thought.

"What is it?" Layla asked with a sense of hope in her voice.

"The moon. I have never seen it so large and beautiful before. Nothing like we seen it in Isamu Village."

"Oh… yes, it is beautiful…" Layla replied mournfully. _Oh well, we have a long journey… I just have to be patient… _Layla thought.

"What's wrong Layla?" Lynar asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wish some things could come sooner." Layla answered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to the world beyond either." Lynar commented.

_That wasn't what I meant… _thought Layla.

"…What are you two doing here?" another familiar voice asked. Both Lynar and Layla turned around and found Halyn on another branch.

"I just wanted to get a better view of the moon. Layla followed me here." Lynar answered.

"Then your reason is the same as mine. Though, you found my favorite spot to gaze at the moon." Halyn said.

"…So, what was Silica talking to you about?" Layla asked.

"Just some background information about the trip." Halyn answered.

"So, why do you want to leave Halyn?" Lynar asked.

"…When I look into the stars, I wonder about what other constellations would be in the night sky. When I do go to the world beyond, I want to make a star chart of the new land and what different constellations I would find. …Pretty strange, right?" Halyn asked.

"…No, that's a really good reason. I hope you would be able to fulfill that goal. Layla and I will go back to our huts." Lynar said as Layla and himself jumped down from the large tree.

Once Lynar and Layla reached their huts, they stared into each other for a long time. Lynar finally has the moment to tell Layla about his feelings and to make a move.

"Layla… I wanted to tell you this a long time now… but there were distractions and possibly some misunderstandings… but I wanted to tell you… that I… love you." Lynar said with relief.

There was a long silence and both stared at each other for a long time. Layla then came closer to Lynar and put her arms around his back and Lynar put his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Layla finally replied. With that said, Layla leaned forward to kiss Lynar. The feeling of warmth and love flowed through Lynar and Layla like a river. There, they kissed for a long time under the light of the full moon. When they finally unlocked their long embrace, they stared at each other not with longing like before, but with a different feeling. A feeling that is something neither Lynar or Layla have felt before. It was love that was seen in both of their eyes. The moonlight shone brightly in their ruby red eyes.

"…Do you want to stay in my hut tonight?" Lynar asked. Layla nodded and they entered Lynar's hut. Once inside, they both laid down on the floor and embraced each other. Both grew tired and gave each other a good night kiss.

That night, Lynar began to have a nightmare. In his nightmare, he was hovering what appeared to be Chizue. But the land was covered in flames and destruction. He sees all the Pokemon running away from the flames. Lynar flew down and tried to find Layla and the others. He ran further in the flames only to find Layla, Silica, Xulkan, and Halyn fighting other Pokemon. They were defeated easily and all four fell to the ground. Lynar tried to run toward the four, but all four then were enveloped in a red light and appeared to be captured in a red and white ball. The red and white balls that had captured all four then returned to a dark shape in the flames.

The figure then walked toward Lynar. Lynar finally realized what the figure was. A human. It was just as Lynar's books have described them. Then at least a dozen more humans came out of the flames and were continuing on through the land. One human remained and pulled out a red and white ball. Lynar tried to run away, but the human threw the ball at him and enveloped him in a red light…

Lynar awoke sweaty and scared. Layla was still sound asleep, but Silica was in the room.

"I came in here trying to wake both of you up when I noticed you were having a nightmare. Forgive me, but I was curious… so I peeked into your nightmare." Silica said.

"…I didn't know you could do that… Did you see…?" Lynar asked. Silica sighed and nodded.

"It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about it…" Silica replied. Lynar could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't just a nightmare. "Wake her up. We're going to Yukiko Village now. Xulkan is getting supplies and Halyn is waiting at the village gate." Lynar nodded and Silica walked out of the hut.

Lynar thought about the nightmare for a bit. It gave him shivers down his spine. There were a million questions that Lynar had about the nightmare. He dropped the subject of the nightmare and shook Layla to wake up.

"Good… Morning?" Layla said questionably regarding to the fact that there is no way of telling when it's day or night in Kage Village. Layla was hoping to see a smile on Lynar's face, but only to see a look of sorrow and worry.

"…What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it." Lynar answered without hesitation.

"Okay…" Layla said. She knew that even though it's just a nightmare, no one should be so worried about what it was about. She got up with Lynar and walked out of the hut to the village's gate.

On the way there, there was a place that had cages and in them were Pokemon that were rouge and violent. In one of the cages, he spotted Darius. Unfortunately, Darius spotted him and began to shake the cage violently trying to get out. A Sableye appeared and used Hypnosis to put him to sleep. Also while walking through Kage Village, a lot of people were giving Lynar smiles and approval gestures. Perhaps glad that he has taken out Darius and made it safer to get in and out of Kage Village.

Silica, Xulkan, and Halyn were waiting at the gate. All five waved their goodbyes to the residents of Kage Village who were waving goodbye to them.

"…You were right. Kage Village is surprisingly filled with a lot of kind Pokemon Xulkan." Silica commented. Xulkan nodded.

"They gave me all the supplies for free, by the way. I'm going to actually miss this village." Xulkan replied.

Layla then held Lynar's paw as they walked along. Silica and Xulkan saw this and sighed.

"…I'm not even going to ask." Xulkan breathed.


	9. A Battle In The Cave

Once they have gotten out of the darkened forest, they were on the road to Yukiko Village. From the distance, they could see a large, icy mountain. Yukiko Mountain was its name. The mountain looked difficult for most Pokemon to climb. This fact didn't worry the group at all. For all five are not like most Pokemon.

"Once we reach the base of the mountain, we'll stop there. Oh, and just to let you guys know, we are looking for a Froslass that goes by the name of Lixue. Once we find her, we head to Oki Village to leave on the boat." Silica announced.

"…Lynar, come over here." Layla said. Layla took him a little behind the group and had a stressed look on her face. "Silica told me about the nightmare. What's strange about it is that Silica and I had the same dream before." Lynar was shocked to hear this. He knew it wasn't an ordinary dream. Probably why Silica was so worried about the nightmare.

"I'm worried. And she's a Psychic type. They could usually see some sort of pattern in this. You won't see it much, but she is worried too. That's why you and I should be extremely careful when we reach the world beyond." Layla answered in a very serious manner. Lynar has never seen her so serious and worried.

"Don't worry, I just really hope nothing happens. We shouldn't stress to much of it." Lynar said. Though, he was indeed worried and thought that his words didn't help Layla much.

"Hey guys, what's taking so long?! Stop smooching around and hurry up!" Xulkan shouted.

"…They don't know about this? Halyn and Xulkan?" Lynar asked.

Layla nodded. "Silica doesn't want to worry them either." Both ran back up with the group and continued toward the base of Yukiko Mountain. Once again, Lynar spots some Grass Pokemon skipping and lounging around in the sun. So calm and cheerful. Sometimes, Lynar thinks about how wonderful it must be to be a Grass type. But then again, he wouldn't care about finding another land if he was so cheerful and carefree.

Once at the base of the mountain, they took a break and began to eat Watmel Berries. Although, Halyn preferred the bitter taste of a Durin Berry. Lynar laid down on the soft grass and looked up to the top of the mountain. The village sits on an icy cliff at an extremely high altitude. Although it's very hard to see the village amidst all the cloud cover, Lynar and most likely Layla could see it easily.

"Alright, now that everyone is done, let's begin to climb the mountain." Silica announced. "Here, wear these. These are scarves that I bought from Moriko Village. The seller said that it would keep the wearer warm from the coldest temperature. …Personally, I don't believe him… but I think it would help to keep a little warm."

Silica was outfitted with a pink scarf, Lynar with a blue scarf, Layla with a red scarf, Xulkan refused to wear one for obvious reasons, and Halyn had a cyan scarf. A warm sensation came from the scarf that Lynar wore. And from everyone else's faces, he could tell they had the same feeling. I guess it wasn't a hoax after all… Lynar thought.

To make things faster, Lynar made Silica ride his back while he's climbing and Layla put Halyn on her back. Xulkan however, was climbing surprisingly fast. The climb was a breeze at the beginning, but once they got higher and higher, the rocks that they were holding onto began to get icier and icier to the touch.

They reached the edge of a cliff and climbed onto it which revealed a cave that had a very old and battered sign indicating that Yukiko Village is through the cave. The cave was wide and filled with lighted lanterns. All five walked into the cave. There, they walked for a while until Lynar and Layla heard something…

"…What is it you guys?" Halyn asked. Lynar and Layla closed their eyes to sense what was up ahead. They aren't that far from the cave, but there were several creatures coming up.

"Trouble. I sense a Weavile and six other Sneasel. They're coming up fast." Lynar warned. "Get ready, for I don't think these guys are friendly."

With sudden speed, the Weavile attacked all the lanterns until everything was completely dark. Xulkan lit the flame on his back and revealed a Weavile and six Sneasel standing next to him.

"Heh, so… you're the ones giving Autumn trouble… what an odd bunch of Pokemon we have here right boys?" the Weavile announced. The group of Sneasel nodded simultaneously. "Two Lucario, one of which my boys slashed in the eye." One of the Sneasel snickered. "An Espeon, an Umbreon, and a random Typhlosion. Yup, I think this is the group of Pokemon she mentioned. Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Daisuke. And these are my boys. We're here on account to how you put down both Autumn and Darius. Autumn, Darius, and I… we were feared across Chizue. Now, thanks to you, we're the laughing stock of the land. Time to get back our recognition, right boys?" Daisuke announced.

Xulkan yawned. "That was a good little story. Now, how about you let us pass or things will get really ugly?" Xulkan asked in a strangely nice manner.

"Is that a challenge? Fine. Let's see what you guys got." Daisuke laughed.

"Halyn, I'm pretty sure you could use the attack 'Protect'… am I correct?" Xulkan asked.

"…Yes… why- Oh, I see. Okay… Lynar, Layla, Silica… stay close to me. Things are about to get ugly." Halyn said. Molten lava began to appear at Xulkan's feet. The puddle of lava began to grow and grow at an incredibly fast rate. A green barrier of light began to form around Lynar, Layla, Silica, and Halyn. Daisuke smirked, while his group of Sneasel fled in fear of being trapped in Xulkan's Lava Plume attack.

Soon enough, the lava enveloped the entire cave and all Lynar could see is nothing but lava. The lava began to disappear and the lava receded. The green barrier receded, but Daisuke was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, how I just love to live on the edge. You idiots didn't know I used Protect at the last minute. Now, watch this!" shouted Daisuke. Just then, a lightning fast slash that seem to break darkness itself, hit Xulkan. Xulkan shouted in pain, for the attack hit a critical spot, and was on the ground. Daisuke, landed back on the ground with style.

"Well… so much for my boys backing me up. So… who would I want to go one on one with… how about you, my lovely lady?" Daisuke asked with his claws pointing to Layla. "I know how much 'Pretty Boy' is attached to this girl. Autumn told me so. And, don't you dare try to interrupt my battle, boy. I'll let you all pass… I'll have some fun with her. Whether she comes out alive or not… that will be the outcome of the battle." Daisuke said with an evil smirk and a murderous look.

"…Layla, you don't have to fight him. I could do it." Lynar said.

Layla sighed. "I must live up to my word. When we left for this journey, I came with you because I know you need protection. You've been protecting the group. It's my turn to return the favor." Layla answered with a smirk.

"…Pretty low attacking someone's loved ones you know." Lynar mocked.

"Heh, Autumn also told me you have a big mouth. Shut your trap, while I finish her off." Daisuke spat.

"Okay… but just to let you know… you've just challenged a Steel/Fighting type Pokemon. I think you could calculate what happens next." Lynar said.

Daisuke looked a little worried, but followed with a laugh. "Oh, how I love challenges. And besides, I have a trick or two…"

"Be careful Layla." Lynar said as he hugged her. Lynar then picked Xulkan to his feet, and began to head out the cave.

"…You picked an idiot to be your pet. I would've made a better lover than he would." Daisuke said with a little charm in his voice.

"…Um… that was really creepy… are we going to battle or not!?" Layla shouted.

"Well, you don't have to be a damn brat about it. Just trying…" Daisuke said in a disappointed voice. "I'll go first then. I'll enjoy this battle! …This is a risky move… but…" He formed his claws into a fist. The fist began to glow blue as Daisuke ran up to Layla with incredible speed. The attack hit Layla's stomach and she kneeled down because of the impact. It did not hurt much. The attack was probably the coldest thing Layla has ever experienced. The place where the attack impacted began to freeze, and the ice started to envelop her entire body. Before long, she was frozen solid.

"Hah, I knew that the attack will pay off! Now, to finish you off!" Daisuke shouted. His claws began to glow and he hit Layla on the side of the head. Her frozen body rebounded on the wall and she fell on her back. The attack was extremely painful, but Layla could not scream.

"Oh yes… a lot of Pokemon underestimate me. Then, pow! They feel the sting of Brick Break! Nice trick I got there right!? Oh well, it doesn't matter, I think you've been knocked out now." Daisuke laughed. He then moved to Layla for closer inspection.

"What?! You're still not down? …Impressive. But, now it's time to put an end to this fight." Daisuke said as he raised his claws up for a final Brick Break. Daisuke hesitated and looked into Layla's fearful eyes with his own malevolent eyes. The claws light dimmed and the attack stopped.

"…It's useless. I don't want to attack you. How could I resist this beauty? You're different from all the other girls…" Daisuke said.

Layla was able to thaw out at that moment and took several steps back. Layla shook her head.

"You've been convicted for many crimes I bet. And I vowed to my loved one that I will protect him. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to finish this battle… whether you attack or not." Layla said.

"Do it then. I have turned over a new leaf. This battle made me think about my life now. Thank you." Daisuke said.

Daisuke stood in place, and Layla charged forward and did an uppercut. While Daisuke was in the air, Layla jumped and kicked him downward into the ground. She then finished it up by punching Daisuke into the ground. Daisuke wasn't moving and Layla confirmed that he has fainted. I think that Close Combat was a little too much… Layla thought. Still, he did kind of made me angry when he spoke about Lynar like that… that about justifies the reason… I think…

Layla picked up Daisuke and dragged him out of the cave. Once out, Layla could see Yukiko Village. The huts were made of ice and a lot of ice type Pokemon were running in and out of the buildings. It was snowing softly. Layla has never seen snow before. She looked around to see if she could find any trace of the group and spotted Silica going into a building. She ran over to the building and opened the door to find the group in it.

"Layla! I'm glad that you're- Whoa!" Lynar shouted as he sidestepped to avoid getting hit by Daisuke who was slammed onto the mattress. Layla then ran up to Lynar and gave him a kiss.

Jeez… better not get her angry… Xulkan thought. "So you beat Daisuke? I'm impressed, and you still have so much vitality to slam him on the mattress…" Xulkan said. At that moment, Layla fainted in Lynar's arms.

"…Perhaps you have spoken too soon, Xulkan. She needs rest. Lixue, take Lynar and Layla to their hut. Leave Daisuke to us." Halyn said. A Froslass approached Lynar and Layla. She spoke with a soft, gentle voice.

"This way please. You will rest until tomorrow. That's when we're going to leave. Please take your time to rest up in our village." Lixue explained. Lynar carried Layla on his back and followed her outside to a hut made out of ice. Once inside, there was a warm mattress and a fire burning. "If you need anything, just find me. And give Layla my condolences on defeating Daisuke. Like Autumn and Darius, he's been causing problems in the village. I'm sure the entire village would like to thank her. Well, I'll talk to you two later. For now, rest up." Lixue said. She then floated out the door and closed it.

Lynar gently put Layla on the mattress and he sat down near the fireplace, waiting for her to rest up. He then decided that he should go outside and take a look of the village from the top of his hut. Lynar then went outside and jumped up to the top of the hut. The roof was slippery, but Lynar managed to be able to stay up. The villagers were running in and out of buildings. It appeared to be a very busy village. Many young ice type Pokemon were playing around near Lynar's hut. Lynar then laid back on the rooftop and slept till nightfall.

When he awoke, the moon was high up and very cold. Everyone seemed to be asleep already. Lynar jumped down from the rooftop and checked to see if Layla was awake. To his surprise, she wasn't there. He thought about where she would go, and he finally came up with something. So, he walked out the door and headed to the edge of the cliff. There, he discovered Layla sitting on the cliff's edge and gazing down to see Chizue. There were no clouds and could be able to see all of Chizue. Lynar walked next to Layla and sat down next to her.

"It's beautiful… I could see Isamu Village from here… and our next destination, Oki Village. Over there." Layla pointed to a large village near the sea, where the village seemed to have many canals. Possibly for all the water typed Pokemon that reside in the village.

"…Great job with Daisuke. I wasn't the least bit worried. …But, I don't want something like that to happen again. I want to be next to you and I will never leave you out of my sight again…" Lynar said. He put his paw on Layla's paw.

"…Thank you. I'm still glad I was able to help protect the group." Layla said. She then leaned on Lynar's shoulder and they both gazed out to the land that they would leave. Out of the corner of his eye, Lynar spotted Lixue. She was gazing out to the land too. Lynar looked at Layla, and could see that she has fallen asleep. He gently picked her up and took her back to the hut and onto the mattress. Lynar then walked out the hut to visit Lixue. She had a look of worry on her face.

"Hello there. I'm-"

"Lynar. Yes, I know you. You're the one who defeated Darius. Everyone in Chizue knows about your group. People aren't afraid to walk out their villages now that they know that two out of three of them are now in custody. Just like everyone else in Chizue, I thank you." Lixue interrupted.

"Well… no problem really… It really started as just a grudge that Autumn has on us… we just had to defend ourselves." Lynar said.

"…That reason alone wouldn't have made you defeat Darius. You believed that Pokemon shouldn't be the way that Darius was. That's how you were able to defeat him. And also, protecting the group and mostly your… loved one." Lixue said with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lynar asked.

"…It's nothing. It's just that… I want to leave Chizue because there is nothing for me here. I have no family, and my loved one has left me. Perhaps it would be best for me to leave my past behind and start a new future. Good or not, it would be better than what I'm living with right now." Lixue said sadly.

"Each of us have our own reasons. Reasons that we have to fulfill when we reach the land beyond. I promise you that it would be fulfilled." Lynar said with a smile.

Lixue smiled and then she said her goodbyes and floated back to her hut. Lynar took a long look at the amazing view of the land of Chizue and went back to his hut to sleep.

The next morning, Lynar and Layla headed back to the cave to meet with the rest of the group to leave to Oki Village. On the way, Layla spotted Daisuke locked in a cage. Daisuke. Daisuke spotted Layla and he waved and smiled at Layla. Layla, smiled and waved back. Lynar, puzzled, asked what was with Daisuke.

"…Let's just say he had a change of heart." Layla said.

Once at the cave, everyone waved goodbye to the village and climbed down the mountain. Oki Village is their next destination. After Oki Village, the world beyond.


	10. Farewell, Land Of Chizue

There were dark clouds forming above Lynar and the group. Silica told the group to pick up the pace so they could avoid the rain. On another note, Xulkan seemed to move the quickest out of the group when he saw the rain clouds.

They stopped under a thick tree to try to wait out the rain. The rain, was followed by powerful winds and lightning. Xulkan stayed the farthest back from the rain, while Lixue was staring at the rain with a mournful look on her face. Silica and Halyn were staring at the rain to see any signs of it slowing down, and both were wearing a worried look. Layla, was quivering at the sound of the thunder. Lynar noticed this, and put an arm around her to comfort her from the sound of the thunder.

It does rain in Chizue, but it rarely rains like this. Lynar is starting to think maybe it's some sort of omen. And by the look on Silica and Halyn, so do they.

"…Get some rest guys. Halyn and I will inform you when the rain stops." Silica announced. There was a trace of sadness in Silica's voice, and not only Lynar, noticed this.

Xulkan and Lixue were fast asleep. Layla, was laying her head on Lynar's abdomen, and Lynar was still awake. Looking up at the thick brushes of the leaves, a single rain drop fell on Lynar's scar. It stung, but he didn't flinch. For he didn't want to wake Layla.

"Lynar, you could be so stubborn sometimes. Why are you still awake? You'll need every little energy we have left." Halyn whispered.

"…Don't you find this rain a little strange-"

"Yes, we were thinking the same thing. But don't worry, it would rain like this sometimes." Silica replied.

Lynar then detected a small figure in the sky that was growing larger and heading toward the group. When it got closer, Lynar could make out a figure of a Pigeot. Lynar pointed at the Pigeot and Silica immediately ran out into the rain. The Pigeot landed very harshly out in the rain and Silica ran to the Pigeot and dragged her back into the comfort of the tree. At this moment, the entire group was awake. The Pigeot had a lot of injuries and had a burn on her belly.

"…Kyran! Can you hear me?! What happened? You're supposed to be with Aldan!" Silica shouted.

Xulkan was working on her wounds, preparing berries to cure her ails. The injured Kyran spoke softly. "We were attacked… by Autumn… Aldan was captured by her… and Darius seemed to have escaped." Lixue flinched at the name of Darius. No one else noticed, but Lynar.

Kyran burst into tears. "I couldn't stop them! I was powerless! I had to run… I never run away!" Kyran tried to get up, but Xulkan didn't allow her to.

"You have some serious injuries. Please, lay down." Xulkan explained.

Kyran was breathing heavily. "I… looked for you at Kage Village… and Yukiko… and while I was at Yukiko… I learned that Daisuke also escaped… and he is rejoining Autumn and Darius at Oki Village… at the hidden spot in the village… where we hid the boat!"

Silica was shocked to hear these news. She then paced around for a bit, and finally said something.

"…Xulkan, you stay here. We can't risk you taking injuries in the rain. Tend to Kyran's wounds. As soon as the rain stops and Kyran is better, leave to Oki Village. We'll be waiting for you there. Lynar, Layla, Lixue, Halyn… you're coming with me to Oki Village. We will rescue Aldan." Silica announced.

"Lynar, take this." Xulkan handed Lynar a bag full of berries. "It would help you when you are fighting them."

Lynar, nodded his head and shook hands with Xulkan. "Take care, Xulkan. Hang in there Kyran."

Both Kyran and Xulkan nodded. Lynar then turned to Silica and the rest.

"Let's go." Silica said. Lynar, Silica, Layla, and Halyn ran out into the rain while Lixue was floating along with them.

"Oki Village is right over that hill!" Silica shouted over the thunder. When they made it over the village, Lynar had seen the most majestic and beautiful village he had ever seen. The village was the largest, most scenic village he has ever seen. It was filled with canals that had Water Pokemon traveling through them. Lynar, kept on running, ignoring the beauty of the city for now. There was a thick forest next to the village and Silica was running right to it.

"We're about to find the boat! Be very cautious!" Silica shouted once again over the sound of the threatening thunder.

Once they have reached into the forest, it wasn't long enough they ran into it to find the boat. It was a simple boat, but was large enough for the entire group. It had bags of supplies for the trip.

While the group was walking through the area, Lynar and Layla warned Silica about some movement all around them.

"Look out!" Lynar and Layla shouted as they put everyone else's heads down. A battalion of Shadow Ball attacks impacted a little over their heads to make a large explosion and kicked up a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, three figures stood before the group.

"Hello again darlings. Thought you've seen the last of me?" Autumn was first to emerge from the smoke followed by Darius and Daisuke. A horde of Duskull, Misdreavus, and Sneasel then came from the bushes, surrounding the group.

"So, a little Misdreavus of mine told me about your little trip. Shame on you, thinking you could leave Chizue." Autumn chuckled. "…And by the looks of your cute little faces, you didn't want anyone else to know! Oh, and don't worry darlings, your little friend is still alright for now."

Darius put his hand in the bushes and lifted Aldan like nothing and threw him roughly on the ground. Lynar made a movement to try to help Aldan, but was halted by Silica.

"Oh, and the surprises do keep coming. It's been a while Lixue. Darius, you remember? The little witch that you brought to the group? …By the looks of your adorable looking faces, I suppose Lixue hasn't told you about her little secret? Shame on you Lixue. Still the little lair I known." Autumn laughed. Her laughter was menacing and evil that seemed to make the air colder and colder.

Lixue looked down and then moved ahead of the group. She turned to the group and sighed. "I should've told you. I didn't want anyone else to know I've worked for these bandits. And if I did tell you, you probably wouldn't let me into your group…" She then turned to Darius. "…And here is the main reason I want to leave the land. I joined their group because I was in love with this Dusknoir. I was foolish back then, so when he joined with Autumn and Daisuke… I wanted to follow so I could keep an eye on him… The evil acts that Autumn and the group were doing… I didn't care… I was with Darius. That was all that mattered to me…" Lixue's voice started to shake and tears were visible. "Then he started to drift to Autumn… and I was heartbroken. Now I have no one to turn to… for my family is dead… and I have no friends… I want to get away from Chizue… leave behind all the horrible memories I had here…"

Lynar then looked at the group. Silica and Halyn seemed unmoved to the story, while Layla looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Lynar, too, felt sorry for Lixue. _…That's what she meant that night…_ Lynar thought.

Darius then clapped his large hands together and laughed. "What a pathetic sob story. This was the reason why I liked Autumn more than you. She was more sinister… and evil. I like that in a woman." Darius then turned to Autumn and gave her a small hug.

"Stop it, you're making me blush. And now Lixue… you mentioned something about your family? I have killed some Pokemon in my past life. …I do remember a pathetic Snorunt that resembled you… cowering and shaking in a corner with her family dead… a pathetic sight that I see in you right now. I believe I have killed your family." Lixue laughed. Layla was about to charge at Autumn, but was beaten by Lixue. Lixue used Shadow Ball on Autumn but was blocked by Darius. Darius, although wounded, got up and smirked at Lixue. Lixue, seemed to have changed dramatically. Instead of this timid Froslass before, she has become enraged and irrational.

"Bring it on you little witch. Time to kill off the entire family." Autumn and Lixue then began to fight. Darius then looked toward Lynar.

"Ah yes, Lynar was it? Time for a little rematch…" At that moment, Darius was hit by a Flamethrower head on. Lynar looked at the origin of the Flamethrower and in the distance, was Xulkan and Kyran. With Kyran fully healed, she flew toward Aldan and lifted him up into the boat. _What strength…_ Lynar thought.

"We could've come sooner, but bird brain over here was being stubborn." Xulkan teased. Darius then got up and attacked Lynar with Fire Punch. Lynar narrowly dodges, and begins to fight Darius. Silica and Halyn nodded at each other and then fought off the Misdreavus and Duskull. Daisuke and Layla stared at each other. Then Daisuke made a wink toward Layla and made a hand motion. All the Sneasel began attacking the Duskull and Misdreavus. "Hah, fooled you for a bit didn't I Layla?" Daisuke asked while laughing. Layla smiled and replied, "Not for a second."

"Well now, my boys can't handle these guys for long. I suggest you, pretty boy, and the rest of your group head onto the boat." Daisuke said. "I'll hold off Darius and Autumn."

Silica and Halyn made a motion to get onto the boat and smiled at Daisuke. "Xulkan, you're going to have to grab Lixue." Silica shouted. Xulkan then got into the scramble that Lixue and Autumn and grabbed Lixue. "We climbed a damn mountain to get you, so you better come with us." Xulkan said with Lixue struggling in his arms.

All of them climbed onto the boat narrowly dodging Shadow Balls and all sorts of attacks from Autumn. Aldan, who was on the boat, seemed to have been recovered by Kyran. He made a loud whistle and a Floatzel accompanied by three Buizel appeared behind the boat and pushed it like propellers. "Not to pressure you Rosario, but you and your boys better hurry!" Aldan shouted at the Floatzel. Lynar then looked behind the boat and could see Daisuke fighting courageously against Darius and Autumn. Daisuke looked toward the boat and waved at Lynar. Lynar waved back, and could notice that the land of Chizue was slowly getting smaller and smaller. Not only was Lynar looking back, so was the rest of the group. The rain has stopped now only to see a sunset in the horizon.

"Thank you Rosario, we could handle it here. You go back to Chizue." Aldan said.

"There is land far ahead in that direction if you keep going that way. I heard from a Pokemon from there, that the region is named 'Sinnoh'. I'm going to miss you Aldan. Come back in one piece." Rosario then nodded at the Buizel and they disappeared underwater.

The soft sobs of Lixue was slowly getting quieter as she was falling asleep with the comfort of Layla next to her. Lixue then fell asleep and Layla then got up and walked to Lynar.

"Let her sleep, she had a long day. …So, that direction… Aldan, what are you doing? I thought we were going to paddle there…" Silica said. Aldan was outside the boat into the water and swam behind the boat, pushing it. "Yeah, I know. But I rather push the boat. I love the sea." Aldan replied.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Silica announced. "I would first like to give a moment to our unexpected friend, Daisuke." Silica then closed her eyes and put her head down in silence. This continued for about a minute, then she resumed her announcement. "I would also like to thank each and every one of you for coming with us on this journey. Doing so, we have left the land that we all love to seek a new one. Let us not make this sacrifice for nothing and see what the other land has in store for us. Each of us have protected each other up until now. Let us continue doing so when we go into the land, for we do not know what awaits us there. Now, let us get some sleep. According to Aldan, we'll make it to 'Sinnoh' in the early morning. Thank you, and good night." Silica then laid down and rested next to the already sleeping Lixue, probably trying to comfort her, for she has been tossing and turning. Xulkan and Kyran went to the other side of the boat and counted their medical supplies before falling asleep. Layla too, fell asleep next to Lixue to try to comfort her. The only two people awake were Lynar and Aldan, pushing the boat.

The sun has already set. Lynar the looked at the back of the boat and sees Aldan. "…Are you sure you don't want to stay on the boat?" Lynar asked. Aldan shook his head. "Naw, I'll be fine."

"…What is your reason for coming with us?" Lynar asked. Aldan laughed heartily. "First of all, you need some sort of transportation to the other lands. You expect to swim there? Second, I was a friend of Silica ever since I was a little Mudkip. She asked me about these things and I happily agreed. And most importantly of all, I have gotten used to the sea of Chizue. I'm tired of it. I want to explore other bodies of water other than the one I see in Chizue. Like I said earlier, I love the sea." Aldan said with a smile.

"Amazing… well, I guess I'll go to sleep… I still feel uncomfortable sleeping on the boat with you still pushing it though…" Lynar said.

"Like I said earlier, don't worry about it." Aldan said. Lynar then laid next to Layla and had quickly fallen asleep. That night, he had the same nightmare.


	11. Arrival

Lynar woke up to find that the boat has stopped on land and was looking at a beautiful sunrise. He felt soft sand between his paws as he got up from the ground. It was a beautiful beach, and the sand was glimmering at the morning sun. Lynar looked behind him to find Layla, her dazzling ruby-red eyes shining from the glow of the morning sun. Layla walked up to Lynar and sat closely by his side, staring into the sun with a smile.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I've never seen a sunset like this one. Perhaps this land might not be so bad after all…" Layla spoke with a soft, beautiful voice. She turned to Lynar and brought her face closer to Lynar's-

"Ahem." Xulkan coughed. Lynar and Layla broke apart with a look of embarrassment. "I hate to break you two Lucario lovebirds, but we're sort of already on Sinnoh! Keep your guard up. Never leave it down while we're here!" Xulkan spat. Lynar and Layla put their heads down.

"Xulkan, you have to admit, this is a beautiful view of the sunset. Don't get so serious. Relax." a familiar voice spoke. Halyn then came out of a forest and sat to stare at the sun. "I think someone else would agree with me. Silica, have you seen the sunrise?" Halyn asked as Silica came out of the forest. Silica was looking into the sun with a wide smile. Xulkan then nodded, and began to lay down to look at the sun.

"…Where's Aldan, Kyran, and Lixue?" Lynar asked. Immediately after he asked, Aldan jumped out of the water and shouted a loud, exited cry of happiness and landed next to them. Silica turned to Lynar and smiled. "As you could see, Aldan is having the time of his life. Lixue is scouting the area… don't worry, she's okay. I was able to talk to her about… you know." Silica said.

Lixue then finally came out of the forest with a warm smile. "I have never seen so many Pokemon in one place! It's amazing! As far as humans go, I have not seen any yet." Lixue said.

"Good. Oh, and Kyran is looking at the coastlines to help with Xulkan's map. She'll also keep an eye on things from above."

Lixue then pointed out that there is a village a few miles from their landing. She described the village as very large and the buildings were made out of stone. This made not only Lynar, but everyone in the group curious. Still hiding in the brush of the forest, they peeked out of the bushes to see exactly what Lixue described.

"Hide!" Silica suddenly shouted. The group hid into the bushes and they peeked at what Silica warned them about. It was a small creature. A sudden and ancient fear rushed down Lynar's spine as he recalled how the ancient books and archives of Chizue had described humans. There was a small voice inside his head telling him to run, but was calmed down by Silica and Layla.

"Don't worry. It's a human, yes. But it appears to be a young one. Just like how we all are when we first hatch from an egg…" Silica explained. The young human seemed to be playing with something. With closer inspection, they could see that he was playing with a young Skitty. They were having a lot of fun, as though these Pokemon have thought of people as friends their entire lifetime. After the many years of Pokemon hiding in Chizue, the humans and warfare seem to have stopped! No! There was an ancient instinct inside Lynar that told him that the humans are evil and are the enemy. Everything around him seem to black out amidst his confusion. He heard Layla and the group shouting at him. They were warning him about something and ran off into the forest-

"Hello. You're not from around here, are you?" a small voice asked.

Lynar snapped out of his confusion and looked at where the voice came from. He spotted the young boy and his Skitty. The Skitty, like Lynar, wore a confused and curious expression. It has never seen such an unusual Pokemon, let alone from this part of the Sinnoh region. Lynar immediately got up and found himself out of the bushes and in plain sight. He turned to look into the forest. He couldn't see the group, but he senses they were near. The boy took a step back.

"Mom, look at this Pokemon! I've never seen one around these parts…" he shouted. Another human, except older, dashed from out from one of the buildings and embraced the little boy. "Careful Alex. It's a wild Lucario. There are never those kind of Pokemon in Twinleaf Town-",

"Whoa, cool! A Lucario!" Another voice said. Lynar looked at the direction of where the new voice came from and saw another human that looked between the ages of the boy and woman. He was tall and went over to Lynar a few inches away from him. He pulled out some sort of device and a voice came from it. Lynar jumped a bit from the voice emitting from the device.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. It has the ability to sense the aura in all things. It could also understand human speech." The small voice from the device said. Lynar was surprised at how accurate it was. The boy put away the device and pulled a spherical ball of red and white. Lynar then remembered in his nightmare that it was the same device that was used to catch other Pokemon! Lynar stood his ground and was curious to see what the boy was doing with the ball. It opened and a bright light came from the ball. The light then formed a shape of a Pokemon!

_This device __is_ used to capture Pokemon! Lynar growled and shook with fear, but stood his ground. He thinks that the group also was shocked to see this strange spherical ball. The Pokemon it formed into was a Piplup. Instead of wearing a face that was unhappy and struggling, it wore an expression of joy to battle! It turned to the boy and ran up to him with a warm embrace.

How unusual! The device was made to capture Pokemon, but the Pokemon wasn't being treated as a slave but… as a friend!

"Okay Piplup, that's enough. I would be lucky if I could get this Lucario…" the boy said. The boy apparently wanted to capture Lynar as well.

"I won't be captured that easily!" Lynar shouted. The boy and Piplup jumped back and looked surprised. "It talked! The Pokedex said it could understand human speech, but it wasn't supposed to talk…"

"You could… understand me?" Lynar asked. The human jumped again. "Mom, it talked again! Alex, Mom… you heard it too, right?!"

"Yes… how unusual… Locke… are you sure you want to capture this Lucario? It seems really powerful…" The mother said with a look of worry… a look that a mother would wear for their young recently-hatched Pokemon.

"Well, I'll still be able to catch it! Right Piplup?!" The boy named Locke shouted exuberantly at his Piplup. The Piplup spoke, but Lynar knew that the human won't understand him. "Yes Locke!" It shouted. It then looked at Lynar with a powerful thirst for a battle. If this was probably an Empoleon, Lynar might've been a little intimidated.

"If it's a battle you want, then it's one you will get." Lynar spoke. The human flinched a bit, and the Piplup looked eagerly… as if waiting for a command.

"Piplup! Use Pound!" Locke had shouted. The Piplup then charged at Lynar and used the same attack. _What?!_, Lynar thought, _the Pokemon responds to the humans attack?! _Lynar quickly turned left and used his palm to slam the Piplup to the ground.

"Grr, this Lucario is fast. Piplup, you should return…" Locke said. The Piplup looked at Locke. Although the human couldn't understand Piplup, Lynar was able to know what it was saying. "No! I still want to battle! How could you expect me to get stronger if you make me return from battles!?"

Lynar smirked. "Your Piplup sure has some fighting spirit even though I'm the one at the advantage. You, Piplup, why do you help this human? Are you it's slave?!"

"We're friends! How dare you accuse him of enslaving me!" the Piplup shouted. The Piplup then used Pound to push Lynar's palm away and used Pound on Lynar's forehead. It didn't hurt Lynar very much, but Lynar still smiled.

"What an incredible fighting spirit. …My question is that why are you fighting me, another Pokemon, and listen to this human?" Lynar asked.

"Capturing Pokemon doesn't mean enslavement. It means that you will remain with your Trainer and go on journeys to far away lands to become stronger and more powerful than any other Trainers." The Piplup responded.

"Oh? So they are capturing Pokemon to make them stronger? …I see. But, since this is a battle that you started, I shall see to it that you are defeated." Lynar announced to both the Piplup and Locke. Piplup smirked and then waited for Locke to make an order.

"Piplup! Use Pound again!" Locke shouted. The Piplup ran up to Lynar and jumped up to use Pound on his forehead again. Lynar smirked and a blue aura began to develop in Lynar's palm and he quickly released it toward Piplup. The Piplup smiled and then used Pound to stop the Aura Sphere attack and hit Lynar and the same time. Lynar took a step back and smiled.

"Aura Sphere?! That's a high leveled Lucario-" Locke was then interrupted.

"I have a name you know! My name is Lynar!" Lynar said with impatience. Locke once again jumped at the sudden outburst from Lynar. Locke then smiled and nodded. "Lynar it is then. Piplup, I know that even though you're at a disadvantage, you'll still want to fight, am I right?" The Piplup nodded and smiled. Locke nodded and ordered Piplup to use another Pound attack. Lynar waited till the Piplup jumped in the air and at the precise moment that Piplup was about to land a hit, Lynar sidestepped and used Aura Sphere on it's back. The Piplup shouted in pain, and was laying on the ground as if it had fainted.

Lynar felt this ancient instinct inside him. An instinct that told him that the Pokemon that helped the human is his enemy. Lynar then began to charge another Aura Sphere.

"Piplup!" Locke shouted. He came in between Lynar and his Piplup and took the powerful Aura Sphere attack. Lynar was shocked and took a step back in confusion. He collapsed on the floor and was wondering why the human helped his Piplup. Locke got up and looked at Lynar.

"Why?! Why would you risk your own life…" Lynar then stopped and got up.

"Because like Piplup said earlier, I'm it's friend. It will help me when I'm in trouble and I will help when it's in trouble." Locke responded calmly. Lynar then got up and felt the ancient instinct to attack this human. Lynar then charged up another Aura Sphere, but a quick object moved in his way. Layla appeared in front of Lynar and she grabbed Lynar's palm. The Aura Sphere disappeared and Lynar calmed down.

"Whoa, another Lucario?! …And an Espeon, Typhlosion, Umbreon, Froslass… are these your friends Lynar?" Locke asked. Locke then used his spherical ball and it opened up to take Piplup inside it. "You did really well Piplup. Get some rest." He whispered to the spherical ball. Locke then looked at the group and smiled. "What an unusual group. You all don't look like your from around here in Twinleaf."

"Lynar, you started to go out of the bushes and shouting… We were trying to get you back into the bushes, but you didn't listen and we were forced to back out." Layla explained. So that's why Lynar blacked out earlier. Locke jumped again. "This one talks too?!"

"We were watching you battling. Layla wanted to go and grab you, but I just wanted to see how you would deal with the situation." Silica explained. Locke knew that he heard Silica used telepathy like Lynar and Layla, but he didn't jump. Perhaps Locke wasn't surprised that so many of them could talk anymore.

"You have a courageous spirit, young human. You and your Piplup for going against an opponent as powerful as Lynar." Silica had spoken to Locke. Locke smiled and walked toward them. Xulkan then jumped in front of the group and growled.

"Take another step forward, and I swear I will-"

"Xulkan, calm down! This human has no intentions of harming us. Perhaps things have changed here in the world beyond…" Halyn spoke. Xulkan backed down and apologized. Silica came out of the group and spoke to Locke. "Human, we are from a land distant from here. We don't want to be captured, but to explore the world. Do you have any kind of map of this land?" Silica asked.

"Aw, I wanted to make a personal map of the place… oh well, I'll just say that I made it." Xulkan smirked.

"Hold on, I have one right here." Locke said. He took off his backpack and within it, he pulled a folded map and carefully handed it to Layla. He then backed away and smiled. "Well, today has been very eventful for my first day out into the Sinnoh region. Since you all are going around Sinnoh too, we might run into each other!" Locke said with a smile.

"Let's hope not…" Xulkan muttered.

"Xulkan, how rude!" Silica shouted. She then turned to Locke. "We must be off. Thank your for your kind help in providing us with a map." Silica then made a motion to move out into the forest. "Wait, Lynar!" Locke shouted. Lynar stopped and turned to look at Locke. "Think of it this way. Just like how you have friends and protect them, think of it the same way as Pokemon are our friends and protect each other. Think about it. Goodbye guys. My mother is inside my house and I must seek care of Piplup. I hope we meet again." Locke began to walk toward one of the buildings and went inside.

"Huh, that was sure eventful." Layla and Xulkan said. Lynar and the group began to look at the map. It was incredibly accurate and showed the location of where they are.

"There is a lake somewhere around here… 'Lake Verity'… the name of it seems to remind me of something I read in the archives…" Lynar said. Silica nodded and then turned to the group.

"We'll go to Lake Verity. I'm kind of curious of the lake myself." The group nodded and then began to walk toward the direction of the lake.

Layla then placed her paw with Lynar's paw. "I'm glad you're safe." Lynar smiled and gave her a small hug.

"Lovebirds! We're moving already!" Xulkan shouted impatiently.


	12. Visions

_Lake Verity… the lake where the being of emotion resides… taught the humans about the nobility of sorrow, pain, and joy…_ Lynar remembered from the archives in Chizue and it mentioned about this lake and two other lakes. These lakes hold beings that have given humans emotions, knowledge, and willpower. The archives said that they could just as easily take away those things. Lynar thought to himself. Maybe it was because of these three beings that the humans have used their knowledge to create a new emotion… greed. Greed to learn more knowledge. And with willpower flowing through their minds, their greed for more knowledge, land, money, and Pokemon have created a war.

"Lynar, you seem troubled…" Layla's voice has stopped Lynar's train of thought and Lynar turned to Layla and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's keep going." Lynar and the group have decided not to take the road the map suggests. Instead, they must hide in the forests and stay off the road to avoid detection from any humans… or Pokemon Trainers as Locke had called them. Lynar's close encounter with a human has begun to make him question a lot of things. If human and Pokemon were friends… has the war finally stopped? Has human and Pokemon finally gotten along? No… then why are these "Trainers" still using them for battle? Are they slaves to them? What did Lynar's nightmare foreshadow-

"Lynar… there's something definitely bothering you…" Layla has now stopped walking and is staring into Lynar's eyes with worry. Lynar sighed and told her about all of the thoughts running through his head.

"…I know you have many questions. I have a lot of them too. …But, they will be answered the farther we venture into this new land. All we have to do is be patient, and we'll find the answers together." Layla answered. Lynar thought about her answer and smiled. "Thank you… Layla. I feel a lot better…" Lynar walked up to Layla but stopped.

"Let's get going before Xulkan notices-"

"Too late, lovebirds." Xulkan said with a dangerous tone. "Jeez, I leave you for one damn second, and you two are already holding us up. Hurry up, we're at the lake already." Lynar and Layla lowered their heads and looked at each other and exchanged nervous grins. Halyn came from the brush and sighed. "I'm going to have to agree with Xulkan this time. You guys might want to find an appropriate time for your 'romantic' time."

"Oh, stop it you two. I think it's cute." Silica smiled and looked at Lynar and Layla. She then turned to Lake Verity. "It's beautiful, isn't it Halyn?" Halyn took a sigh and agreed with a nod. "Yes, it's beautiful. …It's almost nightfall. Lynar, I bet you're tired from earlier. I know I would be if I were in your position. Anyways, everyone, we'll be camping out here today." Halyn then picked a spot that was hidden well in the forest by the lake and they all began to sleep.

_Halyn was right, I am tired… _Lynar thought. Lixue, who was quiet most of the day, slept away from the group and kept looking at the lake from time to time. Xulkan and Kyran fell asleep right away, and Silica and Halyn went to gaze at the lake from the campsite. Lynar and Layla then jumped up a large tree and slept.

In the middle of the night, Lynar awoke to see something floating around the lake. It was small, but Lynar could definitely feel the aura of the object. For such a small creature, it had a powerful aura. A Pokemon, perhaps? Layla awoke to the powerful presence and looked over to the lake as well. The Pokemon seemed to be looking at them.

"Let's get Silica. I'm sure she sensed this too." Layla finally said. Lynar nodded, and both climbed down the tree to find Silica and Halyn. Lynar and Layla woke the group up and found Silica and Halyn on the lake shore, looking at the Pokemon. With closer inspection, Lynar could make out that the Pokemon had a mostly pink head and had "ears" that hung from it's head. A jewel was embedded in it's forehead and it's eyes glowed yellow in the moonlit night. The Pokemon grew closer and Lynar, Layla, and Silica shuddered at the strong presence of it. Lynar was feeling mixed emotions when it came forth… was this the being of emotion that was mentioned in the archives?!

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice a presence of new Pokemon. I just wanted to meet you." spoke the Pokemon in an almost happy and childish voice. The Pokemon then came closer and Xulkan twitched at how close it came. It then took a long look at each of the group and then smiled.

"With closer inspection, I could tell that you aren't even from Sinnoh. Yes… a far away place called Chizue… ah yes, I remember it like it was yesterday… Oh, how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Mesprit." Mesprit said.

"Well, our names are-" Silica was about to address us all, but then Mesprit raised his hand. "No need Silica, I already know all of your names." Mesprit said with a little snicker.

"Well, I guess that saves us time…" Silica said, "Anyways, I knew there was something about this lake that drew me here. So, you are the being of emotion that has been mentioned…?"

Mesprit nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's correct. So, how are all of you enjoying your visit to Sinnoh?"

Everyone replied in a positive way and said that Sinnoh was great. Even Xulkan. Lynar then came forth and looked face-to-face with Mesprit.

"How do you know about Chizue?" Lynar asked. Mesprit's smile then faded and it sighed.

"…Let me tell you, those were terrible times… times when people were using Pokemon for warfare. Here, I won't tell you… I'll show you." Mesprit said. It's eyes began to glow yellow. "All of you, close your eyes." Everyone did as Mesprit had asked, and the group were seeing a sort of flashback into the past. Lake Verity was still the same, but the forests around them were lit in flames and Pokemon and Humans were fleeing for their lives. From out of the flames came Humans and Pokemon in battle suit armor and destroying everything in sight. Pokemon and Humans were injured and killed by this army of Pokemon and Humans.

"It was at a dark time, when people used Pokemon for warfare for their own selfish reasons. Reasons being from taking land, to achieving the most powerful Pokemon for their army. Many Pokemon, as well as humans, were killed in the crossfire between two large armies. The armies have shown no rest. They were going to fight until the other army and the entire Sinnoh region are completely wiped out." Mesprit's voice was loud and deep, very different from his voice earlier.

The images were horrible. It showed Pokemon and Humans screaming and running away from the armies. The ground was stained red and the flames engulfed villages, people, Pokemon, forests… everything! Layla and Lixue were quivering with fear, while Xulkan, Kyran, Halyn, and Lynar were looking at the images with rage. Silica, was the only one in the group who was calm.

"The warfare showed no end, and many Pokemon were getting killed or were forced to work for the armies. Same went with humans, they were also killed or forced into their armies. Friends killing friends, families ending families… indeed, these were dark times. Not only Sinnoh, but the many other regions were suffering heavy casualties and were left to almost complete ruins." Mesprit's voice then quivered. "And it was all our faults… I, along with Azelf and Uxie… were able to take any surviving Pokemon and send them to a land. A land where we knew that humans have not savaged or raged. Those Pokemon were all of your ancestors!"

The images shown a handful of Pokemon, each from different regions, sailing toward the direction where Lynar and the group came from. Lynar has spotted a Lucario that had a scar on his left eye. He seemed to be the leader of the group of Sinnoh Pokemon.

"Yes Lynar, that was your great-great grandfather. He has led the group of Sinnoh Pokemon to safety and was a brave soul." Mesprit explained. Lynar was shocked and continued staring at the Lucario. Then, the images changed to an image of Mesprit, along with two other Pokemon that Lynar assumes to be Azelf and Uxie. They looked over the ruins of Sinnoh in sadness and then turned to each other and nodded.

"We had to stop this war somehow. So, we three then gathered up all of our strength, and were able to finally stop this horrible war." Mesprit's voice said.

Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie began to glow and a large, blinding light enveloped Sinnoh. Lynar and the group opened their eyes and found theirselves back at Lake Verity. Layla and Lixue were on the ground trembling in fear, while everyone else were shocked at what they have seen. Mesprit was on the ground, also trembling. It seemed like it was crying and finally spoke.

"It was all our fault! If we haven't given them emotions, knowledge, and willpower… maybe there wouldn't be such a thing as warfare! I can't believe I let this happen!" Mesprit's voice returned to a childish voice. It then began to cry and stayed on the ground. Lynar then began to walk up toward Mesprit, but then he remembered how if he touched Mesprit, all his emotions will be gone in three days time. Lynar was heartbroken, Mesprit needed someone to comfort him, but all the group could do is watch and wait until Mesprit has gained the courage to stop and speak. It must be really sad… not being able to be comforted when you really do have to.

Mesprit finally stopped and then floated back up. It's eyes were filled with tears still, but was able to smile. "But, all that is in the past. Though there are still people who are evil, the world is now back to being peaceful and prosperous. I sense in all of you that there are many questions that are left unanswered." Mesprit then turned to Lynar and floated toward him. "Especially you."

"All I could say to you, is that you must explore Sinnoh. Explore and find the answers to your many questions. Find the beings of knowledge and willpower. They might have the answers you seek." Mesprit then sighed and turned to the lake. "I'm glad that we have met. I began to have my doubts about the safety of the Pokemon of Chizue. Thank you for clearing it up for me."

Silica and the group nodded and Mesprit then turned to the group. "It was great meeting you. I hope you will be able to find the answers you all seek. Goodbye."

Mesprit then turned back to the lake and floated toward the middle of it. It then waved back at the group and disappeared in the depths of Lake Verity. Silica then turned to the group and told them to go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow. Everyone, without hesitation, agreed. Perhaps it was the events that had happened today that made everyone relieved about going to sleep. Everyone was then asleep and Lynar had another nightmare. The nightmare showing all of his friends being captured and gone…

In the morning, Silica announced to the group, while eating berries that morning, to get ready to travel to a place called "Sandgem Town". Everyone was then packed up and ready to go. They began to travel on a route to Sandgem.

Before leaving, Lynar noticed two people in the grass next to the other side of the lake. One was male and the other was female. They both wore bluish-greenish hair…


	13. Conflict With A Human

The way to Sandgem Town was a short one. Route 201 didn't have many people, and the Pokémon seemed to be intimidated by the powerful group of fully evolved Pokemon. Many of the Pokémon stared at Lynar and the group as they walked past them through the forests of Route 201. This made Xulkan become very uncomfortable.

"…Xulkan, get a hold of yourself. We're almost there." Halyn said as Xulkan shot a venomous stare at a small Bidoof staring from the bushes. Xulkan lowered his stare and continued to walk on.

The smell of salt water came upon Lynar and the group with a sudden breeze that shook their fur (and feathers) in rhythm to the breath of the sea. The usual soil that was beneath their feet now turned into warm, soft sand. Concealed in the brush of the forest, they could make out a small town with few buildings. Just a little ahead of the town, was a sparkling ocean that would've excited Aldan if he were here.

"Sandgem Town. It's a beautiful town. But no time for sight-seeing. We have to get to another one of these lakes. …Xulkan, which one is closest?" Silica asked. Xulkan got out his map and scanned it for the lakes.

"… Lake Acuity seems to be closer, but the roughest to get through. As you can see…" Xulkan pointed at a large mountain range. "That mountain range is called Mt. Coronet. It runs up and down most of Sinnoh. Now, the other option is Lake Valor. That lake is a little longer, but there would be less things to get in our way."

Silica hesitated to come up with an answer. She took some quick glances at the map, and then looked at the directions of Lake Valor and Acuity. Then she took a huge sigh and finally said an answer.

"We'll go to Lake Valor. And also, we'll try to stick close to the road. Mesprit told us to also observe some of the changes here on Sinnoh. Let's quickly get through this journey and return to Chizue." Silica said.

Lynar didn't like the idea. Or at least, something within him didn't like the idea. It was the same feeling he felt yesterday…

"Lynar, we're leaving. Damn, you seem to get more and more distracted every time…" Xulkan said. Lynar snapped out of his daze and caught up with the group. Soon, they left the smell of salty water behind them and entered Route 202. Like the previous route, there seemed to not be a lot of people in this route. There were more types of Pokémon in this route than the common Starly and Bidoof.

Xulkan gave a big yawn. "Jeez, I would rather be back at Chizue fighting Autumn's entire fleet right about now. I mean, come on! This is really boring! I want something to happen right now!" Silica sighed and spoke. "Xulkan, I understand that you're getting restless, but the time will come when we will have to defend ourselves. Then, you could fight and demonstrate your strength to the enemy." Xulkan nodded and took out his map.

The peaceful silence was broken by a scream. Lynar, quickly ran ahead of the group and looked for where the scream came from. The scream was that from a Pokémon and it sounded like it was in pain. It was also a cry for help.

In just moments, Lynar had found the source of the screaming. Hiding carefully in the tall grass, he moved closer to the source. With one paw, he moved the grass to find a Shinx on the ground, still crying for help. And just as quickly as Lynar noticed the Shinx, it was struck with a stick. The attacker was a human, and it threw what looked like a net at the Shinx. The Shinx was struggling to get free but was swiftly kicked by the human. Blood escaped it's mouth and then it was knocked out.

"Stupid Shinx. I bet the entire route heard your damn screams. Why didn't you just let me poach you nice and quietly like your friends over here?" The human pointed another direction. Lynar then looked at where he was pointing at, and he saw some sort of vehicle containing numerous Pokémon in cages. Lynar made a tiny gasp, and the human turned to look at the grass. Lynar quickly silenced his breath and tried not to move. The human moved closer and closer until it seemed that the human was practically in front of him.

The human was silent and appeared to be listening for another sound. Then, the knocked out Shinx stirred back to life and looked at the grass. It saw Lynar and then it cried out.

"Please help us!" the Shinx shouted. To the human, it was just meaningless cries from a Shinx. The human turned to the Shinx and leered at it."Now's my chance." Lynar whispered. Lynar jumped from the grass, and gave a swift kick to the human knocking him back and hitting the vehicle. The Pokémon in the vehicle stirred to life and began chattering. They shot glances at the human, and then at Lynar. A huge smile lifted on all their faces and they cheered.

"Lynar! What have you done?!" This was Silica's voice that answered. Although, Lynar had never heard her voice so raised and venomous. Lynar turned around to find the group behind him and they were shooting a horrified glance at Lynar and then looked at the already knocked out human.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to hurt humans! Damn it, I thought that Xulkan would be the one to break that rule, but unexpectedly, it was you!" Silica hissed. Xulkan wore a confused expression and then looked at Silica. "…Um, what were you pointing out…?"

"No, this is just a misunderstanding. This human is evil! Just look at that Shinx!" Lynar pointed his paw to the Shinx who was still cheering for Lynar. As the group walked up toward the Shinx, the Shinx quieted down, possibly intimidated by such powerful looking Pokémon. Silica spoke first.

"…What is your name?" She asked. The quivering Shinx then answered. "…N-Navya." Silica smiled and tried to make a very welcoming face to comfort Navya. She, Navya, then calmed down a bit as Silica used her psychic power to lift the net. Xulkan was breaking out the Pokémon in the cages.

Silica looked at the injuries of the Shinx and gasped in horror. "…Who could've done this to you?!" Silica asked Navya. Navya began to shake and slowly turned her head to the already stirring human. Silica's warm and welcoming face quickly faded as she turned to the human. The human stood up and looked at his cages, noticing that all of them were empty.

"What the hell?! Where did they go?!" The human shouted. He turned around and was surprised to see the group. He took a step back and smiled. "Wow, I guess my payday is going to be a lot more when I catch you guys. Better than the damn Shinx and Bidoof I catch all day-"

The human was caught off guard and was sent flying toward the nearest tree and slammed into it. Purple psychic energy surrounded the human as he was held against the tree. Everyone looked at Silica, her eyes glowing purple and filled with rage. She walked toward the human and increased her psychic energy to make the bark on the tree crack and the human shout in pain.

"Silica, I don't think you should be doing that-" Xulkan's voice was immediately silenced by Silica's murderous stare. Xulkan then backed down and Halyn came up to Silica. Layla quietly gasped as she has not seen Silica this enraged before.

"Silica, be careful not to kill him. Let's at least interrogate him." Halyn breathed calmly. Silica nodded and sent the human flying back to the ground before them. Blood coughed out of his mouth as he landed into the ground.

"Human… why are you attacking these poor Pokémon? What sick reason would motivate you to hurt them?!" Silica hissed. The human smirked and looked up to see his captors. "Well, I could tell you guys aren't from around here. You are a bunch of evolved Pokémon hanging out together… at bit strange, isn't it?" The human spoke coldly. He struggled to get up, but was powerless under Silica's powerful psychic energy.

"Answer my question, human." Silica spoke just as coldly as the human has. "Money talks, I don't care how 'immoral' or 'evil' the job description is… as long as I'm getting something out of this!" The human laughed.

Silica threw the human back at a tree trunk and spoke. "So… a simple thing like money would make you do such things… you disgust me…" And with a powerful psychic blast, Silica sent the human flying a couple of feet away from them, breaking several branches as he flew through the trees.

"He'll live. He may have a few broken bones and sorts… but he'll live." Silica murmured. She then walked up to Navya, who was shivering in fear, and lifted the net off of Navya with psychic power. Navya gasped, and closed her eyes. She was badly injured and needed help.

"…I… don't like suggesting this idea… but… take me to a place the humans call… a Pokémon Center…" were the last words Navya breathed before fainting. Xulkan quickly rummaged through his pack for a map and pointed at a red dot in a city called Jubilife City. Silica was at a distance away from the group and was breathing heavily. Layla then walked up to her to see what was wrong, but to be pushed away lightly with psychic energy.

"She has to shake off what just happened. Let her be." Lynar told Layla while placing a paw on her shoulder. Layla nodded and turned her head to Silica. Silica was trembling and with their Aura powers, could sense she was feeling fear of what had just happened. Xulkan, which is of rare occasion, is actually showing a face full of concern. Xulkan turned and walked to Lynar and Layla.

"…Damn, she was always the one telling me to calm down. Now, it's the other way around… I find that very ironic…" Xulkan sighed. Halyn came up to the group with Navya on his back.

"Guys, we're going to have to go into human territory to save Navya. I know what you're thinking, maybe the humans might want to capture us while we're there… well, the way I see it… I think we should trust Mesprit's judgment on the humans and take Navya to the Pokémon Center." Halyn then walked to Layla. "Here, take Navya. I trust that you will be careful with him. You're our fastest one in our group. You'll be able to run with Navya if there is any sign of trouble." Layla took Navya into her arms and nodded.

"Halyn! The city isn't far from here!" Kyran shouted from above. Lixue then came back from the shadows. "There aren't any humans around the route ahead. There are loads of them in the city though…" Halyn nodded and turned to the group.

"You guys ready?" Halyn asked with a grin. Everyone nodded at once. Silica then came to the group, still trembling a bit. "Alright then… let's go."


	14. The Instinct

The beautiful and peaceful plains of Route 202 were flying by as the group rushed into the direction of Jubilife City. Nightfall was already coming, and nocturnal Pokémon were waking up to the rising moon. They watched as the group ran past them in curiosity.

"Kyran! How much longer?" Halyn shouted. He was immediately answered when they reached the top of a hill. Though it was complete nightfall, there were lights as bright as day in this place. There were many sounds coming from the city… shouts, and many other strange noises all mixing together.

Lynar closed his eyes, and attempted to see any form of Aura he could find in the city. The readings were incredible. The aura was radiating from streets, buildings… human and Pokémon alike. Lynar staggered back from such a large reading. Layla did the same.

"…There are a whole lot of humans… and Pokémon. I… have never felt such a large aura reading radiating from one location…" Lynar said. Kyran nodded. "From above, there are a lot of them. I have already located the Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, it's deep into the city. Almost to the center…" Kyran then sighed and looked at Halyn for a decision.

"…What else can we do? We can't turn back and try to heal Navya ourselves. She has sustained fatal injuries… our only hope is that Pokémon Center. …We'll run." Halyn decided. Everyone has hesitant, but simultaneously nodded after he made the decision.

"…Everyone… just keep running. Layla, stay ahead of us. We'll back you up if anything happens. Our main objective is to take Navya to the Pokémon Center… nothing more. Layla, don't stop for any human or Pokémon… even if it means we are captured. Let's hurry… Navya looks really bad…" Silica announced. She looked calm right now, but Lynar and Layla knew that she was worried.

Navya suddenly screamed in pain and then ceased. This made everyone turn to Navya, then quickly to Silica. Silica nodded and the run through Jubilife City has begun.

"Silica, the gate to the city is just ahead." Lixue shouted as she floated alongside the group. Silica acknowledged and they were now into the city. People and Pokémon moved out of the way of the running group, and some shouted curses while others screamed. "What's going on?" "What an odd group of Pokémon…" "Look out!"

The road beneath Lynar's feet felt rough and hard, unlike the soft grass and dirt they were used to. It was dark, and warm. Many of the bright lights around the group were blinding and, for a moment, Lynar almost lost his footing. Lynar looked ahead and shouted, "What's that?!" The group then noticed the large object coming toward them. It was some sort of vehicle, with two lights. It made a loud sound and veered left, while the group quickly jumped right. There was a loud crash, but the group didn't stop to see what happened and continued running.

"There it is! The Pokémon Center!" Lixue shouted. The group started to speed up but was stopped by more vehicles that blocked the way. There were red and blue lights flickering above the vehicles, and many people dressed in black came out of the vehicles. They lined up orderly so that they could block them from going any further.

"Stop right there!" A human in the group shouted. Then, all the humans took out the same dreaded, round object decorated in red and white and threw it in the air. Light escaped from all of them, and formed into many Arcanine and Growlithes. "Just what do you group of Pokémon think you're doing?!" the human that appeared to be the leader of the group shouted.

"…Sir, I think you're taking this group of wild Pokémon too seriously. They're just Pokémon… not a convict on the run. I think we could reason with them." Another human said to the lead human. The leader sighed and agreed. An Arcanine was then beckoned forward and walked toward the group. The Arcanine was then suddenly hit with a powerful Hidden Power attack. The Arcanine howled in pain and lay motionless on the ground. Silica turned to Xulkan. "Xulkan! Why did you do that?! Now they think we're enemies!" Silica hissed.

"Hostile Pokémon! I need backup now!" The leader shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop this right now! Can't you see that they're trying to take an injured Pokémon to the Center?!" shouted a familiar voice. A teen human then ran in between the snarling Arcanine and Growlithe and the group. He was dressed in a blue jacket, with a yellow undershirt. He also had long blue pants, wearing a backpack. Though he dressed different, it was…

"Oh no, it's that cursed human from before…" Xulkan sighed. Locke then turned to the group and smiled. He then went up to the leader of the large blockade of humans and spoke to him. The leader nodded and ordered the people to break up the formation, to let Layla and the group pass. Locke then turned to the group and winked at them. Though he didn't mean to do it, Lynar grinned at Locke and nodded. Silica then ordered the group to run to the Pokémon Center. Navya's breathing was slower and slower as time passed by. Layla quickened her run and they were soon at the front of the Center. The doors then unexpectedly opened by themselves and they went inside.

There were many people and Pokémon inside this place. They all gasped at the sudden appearance of such an intense looking group of Pokémon. They all moved out of Layla's way as she ran to the center of the building.

"Help! I need help! Someone help us! Navya needs help!" Layla shouted. Many of the humans were shocked to hear her loud voice echoing into their heads. A woman that wore a red dress and a cap with a cross on it came forward. Layla turned to the woman and held Navya tightly.

"It's okay, I'm going to help her. Quickly, she's in critical condition." A Blissey then ran up next to her and looked at Layla. "Please, we must get her healed and quick!" The Blissey said with a gentle voice. Layla hesitated, but then handed Navya to the human.

"Thank you, human." Layla answered to the red-dressed woman. The woman nodded, and then quickly took her through a door with the Blissey following her. Layla then turned to the group and nodded.

"Our objective is complete. Let's get out of here." Silica said. Everyone nodded… all except Lynar. Silica then turned to Lynar. "What's wrong?"

"…I'm worried about Navya. What would they do to her once she is healed up? No, I won't leave until I know about the condition of Navya. I saved her, and I must make sure her freedom is safe and secure." Lynar said. Everyone was silent, and even the Center was quiet because all the people by now have run outside of the Pokémon Center. Layla then finally broke the silence.

"…If Lynar's not leaving, then someone has to stay here and help. I'll stay with Lynar." Layla said in a calm and gentle voice. Lynar was about to object, but then decided not to. No point in trying to change her mind. Silica and the group were quiet. Xulkan then sighed. "Jeez, you're going to need more protection than just another Lucario. You need some Typhlosion firepower." That said, Xulkan walked toward Lynar and turned to Silica. Lixue and Kyran then exchanged glances and nodded. They then walked toward Lynar and stood by him. Halyn and Silica were the only ones remaining. Halyn's frown then slowly turned into a grin. "It can't be helped Silica." Silica then smiled and laughed.

"You're right. It can't be helped." Halyn and Silica then walked together to join Lynar. Xulkan then slapped Lynar on the back and laughed. "We never leave one of our own behind!" Xulkan said. Lynar, then felt a comforting paw on his own. Lynar turned and faced Layla, who was gently smiling with her face real close to his own. She leaned closer and closer to Lynar…

"Hey! Is Navya alright?!" A sudden voice shouted. Lynar and Layla then jumped away from each other to face the voice. It was Locke. _Damn it… of all times…_ Lynar thought.

"Ah… the annoying human… heh… bad timing, eh guys?" Xulkan sneered at Lynar and Layla. Lynar sighed and faced Locke. Locke ran up to the group, making sure he kept some distance away from them.

"You caused quite a disruption here in Jubilife City… the police were going to imprison all of you. Luckily, I was already here to help you guys out!" Locke said cheerfully. Xulkan scoffed, "I won't say 'luckily' if I were you." Xulkan was quickly silenced by Silica's glare.

"…What are you doing here?" Silica asked Locke in a dangerous tone. Locke looked toward Silica and smiled. "I had to make some sort of agreement with the police. I had to make sure you guys get out of Jubilife City once Navya's healed up." Locke then looked around. "…And I also got to make sure no one else should come in. I would think that other people might frighten you. …It seems that you already scared everyone off. …I just hope no one has a Pokémon that needs help…"

"…I thank you, human." Silica said. Locke shook his head and sighed. "Stop calling me 'human'. We have names like you do. My name is Locke, and I'd rather be called that. I wouldn't think you would like it if I call you guys by your species…"

Silica thought for a moment and sighed. "Agreed… Locke. My name is Silica. The Umbreon next to me is Halyn. The two Lucario are Lynar and Layla. The Pigeot outside is Kyran. The Typhlosion is named Xulkan. And finally, though hiding behind Xulkan, is a Froslass named Lixue. …We are indebted to you for helping us."

"Hmph. Some less than others…" Xulkan scoffed. Silica turned around and leered. Locke then sat down on one of the many seats of the Center and turned toward the group.

"…I just have one question. What would a group of strong, fully-evolved Pokémon be doing here? Were you abandoned by your trainers?" Locke asked. Silica hesitated to answer.

"…Mesprit's judgment has not failed us Silica. That human that hurt Navya… yes, it was just one example of humans who have not changed the error of their ways from the past. But… look at this boy." Halyn suddenly spoke. He walked toward Locke and sat next to him. "This boy is someone who has changed… like Mesprit had described." Although Locke couldn't understand Halyn, he made no face of confusion. It was like he was listening attentively…

Locke then extended a hand toward Halyn very slowly. Halyn allowed Locke to pet him on his head. Layla and Lixue emitted a silent gasp while everyone else was speechless. For a long time, everyone was quiet as Locke was petting Halyn. Halyn then finally went away from his hand and walked up to Silica. "…I think this human could be trusted. …You do trust my judgment… Silica…?"

Silica was silent, thinking about what Halyn had said. She then sighed and smiled. "Of course I trust you. And if you trust him, so will I. You have never failed me before, Halyn." Silica then walked up to Locke and spoke.

"As you have figured out before, we are not from around here. We came from a distant land… a land where it was peaceful and a haven for all Pokémon to escape from the humans…"

For the next hour, Silica had explained their entire story. Locke, listened carefully and showed no signs of confusion. His eyes opened wider when it got to dramatic moments like the fight with Darius and meeting Mesprit, other than that… he hasn't averted his eyes away from Silica.

"…Wow… that's amazing… I can't promise that I understand your story, but I do understand this. You and your group have dreams to fulfill. All I could say is to fulfill them… and be careful. That is all…" Locke finally said after Silica explained the story.

"…You are the only one in this region that knows our secret. Please don't tell anyone else. There are evil people… like the one I encountered earlier… that would love information about Chizue. We are here to merely explore… not lead humans back to our haven." Silica said. Locke nodded and yawned.

"…It's really late guys… you all look really tired. I think we should sleep here tonight. I don't assume that Navya will come out anytime soon… she looked pretty roughed up. She'll be all better in the morning. Now you guys need a good long rest. There are rooms around the Pokémon Center offered for trainers. We'll stay there. There are only 4 beds though… oh well, I'll sleep on the floor!" Locke said with a silly grin.

"My Piplup… I still have yet to name him… is with the nurse. I'll check in on him in the morning. I think he'll love to meet you guys!" Locke said as the group and him were walking down a hallway to his room.

"Here we are." Locke opened a door and lead to a large room with 4 beds and a window that showed the passing vehicles, people, and Pokémon from outside. Xulkan quickly made himself comfortable by laying down on one bed. Kyran perched herself on a chair and slept. Halyn and Silica slept on one bunk while Lynar and Layla slept on one bed. Lixue chose to sleep by herself.

"Heh, I didn't expect you guys to be sleeping next to each other. Lucky me, I get a bed to myself!" Locke laughed and looked at Lynar. "I knew you two probably like each other!" Locke then winked while Lynar leered back at him. Layla silently giggled at Locke's comment.

All of them then finally slept. Everyone except Lynar. He climbed out of his bed silently to gaze outside. He didn't pay attention to the passing objects, but to the sky. The moon was full and beautiful.

"Always staying out of bed… you sure are stubborn." A quiet voice suddenly said. Lynar turned around and saw Halyn staring not at him, but also through the window.

"Ah yes… it is the very same moon that I have gazed upon while I was in Chizue… now, I am looking at it from a distant land… it's beautiful…" Halyn then walked away from the window and went to Locke's side.

"…I wanted to ask you something Halyn… about what happened with the battle I had with Locke… I seemed to have been acting differently… like something was taking me over… and I think Silica experienced the same thing…" Lynar said with worry in his voice.

Halyn looked at Lynar, then looked to Silica. There was a long silence. Halyn finally sighed and said, "Yes. I have noticed it. Layla spoke to me and told me something very unusual… while you were fighting Locke, your Aura grew stronger and it's formation changed. She said the emotion radiating from your Aura is a very powerful anger… an anger that is, if not stronger, like Autumn and Darius. She also said that the same Aura radiated from Silica while she was questioning the human… or what Locke calls a poacher."

"…What do you think it is that's causing me to act differently? I'm scared…" Lynar said. He then looked at Layla, who was smiling silently while she was sleeping. _This instinct… what if it comes back and makes me harm people who are closest to me?_

"…This is just a theory, but… I think it is some sort of ancient instinct that has come from your great-great grandfather. He has fought a lot of humans to save many Pokémon. …He even killed many humans to protect them. When he and the group of Pokémon came to Chizue, he taught them all that humans are evil and must be avoided. As the years passed by, he passed away. His teachings were taught from generation to generation. No one teaches such things anymore… but it still lives inside us… engraved in our hearts that humans are evil. I also assume that this instinct is stronger in some more than others. That is why you haven't seen anyone else other than you and Silica falling prey to this instinct…" Halyn explained.

Lynar thought about the things that Halyn mentioned. This theory that he has spoken of was far too accurate. Accurate enough to make Lynar shiver in fear. Maybe he is right… this instinct has come up when he was in combat with Locke. And it also came up when Silica was fighting the poacher.

"…What can I do to stop this? Or at least suppress it…" Locke asked. Halyn shook his head side to side. "The only way to stop this instinct from taking over again… relies completely on you. Perhaps you must learn to trust humans… it could be as simple as that… or more complicated… I'm not sure. All I could say is to be careful not to let it take you over again."

Halyn then looked at Silica. "Silica is a brave spirit. She could probably fight it back. The instinct is getting weaker in her now that she trusts Locke. And now Lynar, you must do the same. And you may never know… maybe even Layla or someone else in this group might have the same instinct that is yet to reveal itself." Halyn then took glances at everyone in the group. The thought horrified Lynar and he made a silent gasp.

"…I'm sorry if what I said might've worried you… but get some sleep. We all had a long day today and it's going to be even longer tomorrow. So please, rest up." Halyn said.

Lynar nodded and went to bed.


	15. An Unexpected, Unwanted Reunion

Oh, hello readers. Yes, this is the author. I hope you're enjoying the story... Merry Late Christmas and A Happy New Year!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Locke shouted. Everyone in the room then awoke suddenly and faced Locke. "I just noticed that Halyn is a Shiny Pokémon!" There was a painfully long silence and it was quickly broken by Xulkan.

"You freaking idiot! You woke us up because of that?!" Xulkan shouted. Of course, Locke couldn't understand a single word that Xulkan said. Perhaps it was better not to, because Xulkan went into a cursing fit and began stomping on the ground.

"Whoa, Xulkan, I'm sorry… I didn't know I was so loud…" Locke apologized and laughed nervously. He slowly got up and faced the group. "Well, it's morning. I bet Navya and Piplup are ready to get out of the Pokémon Center. Let me get dressed." Locke then quickly disappeared from the room to come back in his same clothing he wore when he stopped the police. Same blue jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, and blue pants. He quickly then put on his backpack.

"I see no point in wearing those things. Isn't it much lighter without those clothes?" Halyn asked. Locke laughed nervously, "Well, we don't like seeing ourselves naked…" Locke then opened the door to the hallway leading to the lobby of the Center.

"Well, we don't have any clothes and are practically naked. What's wrong with a human being naked?" Halyn questioned again. Locke then shook his head. "I'd rather not answer these questions, they're kinda awkward…" Halyn obeyed and dropped the question.

Once inside the Center's lobby, there were many people and Pokémon waiting. Many people turned to see the large group and stared. Xulkan began to snarl, and Layla started to whimper.

"Everyone! Could you please move out of the building? You're making these group of Pokémon very upset…" The nurse shouted. Everyone seemed to groan or mumble. "What?" "You've got to be kidding me…"

As everyone left the Center, Locke walked up to the nurse and thanked her. "Navya, how is she?" Lynar questioned the nurse. The nurse smiled, "She's doing fine. She should be able to come out today." She then handed Locke a Pokéball. "Your Piplup is fully healed. We hope to see you again." The same Blissey from last night then came with Navya closely behind her. The group ran up to Navya while the nurse and Blissey exited through the back.

"…The nurses always say that…" Locke said while scratching his head. He then joined the group to see Navya. Navya began to growl at Locke's sudden appearance. Locke took a few steps back while Xulkan walked up to Navya.

"Though he may look large and stupid, that human won't hurt you. He helped you get to the Pokémon Center." Xulkan said. Navya then stopped growling and turned to the group. "…Why are you guys here? I thought you would leave me here and go-"

"Because we wanted to make sure you live as a free Pokémon. I don't trust these humans to just heal you and let you go… we're just here to make sure that you return to the wild." Lynar interrupted. Navya then turned to Lynar and bowed her head down at him. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And to all of you for that matter."

"Don't thank us just yet. We still have to take you back." Lynar smirked. Navya nodded and sat next to Silica. "I'm ready when you guys are." Navya answered cheerfully.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Poor Piplup must want to come out now…" Locke said. He then took the Pokéball out from his hand, and clicked on a button to let out a stream of bright light. The light then took form of the Piplup that Lynar faced earlier. It shook it's head and looked up at Locke. "Sorry Piplup, I bet you wanted to come out now…" Piplup then shook it's head. "It's alright."

"Oh, and before we go… I have a favor to ask of you Lynar." Locke said. Lynar turned to face Locke. "What is it…?" Lynar asked in a low voice. "I want you to ask Piplup for me what it's name should be. You know, I wouldn't want to name him something he doesn't like…" Lynar nodded and walked up to the Piplup.

"Oh, you want to go again?! This time I'm ready-" The Piplup was quickly interrupted by Lynar placing his palm on it's forehead. "I'm not here to fight you again. I'm just going to ask you a question." The Piplup then stopped squirming and listened. "My question is, what do you want to name yourself?" The Piplup averted his eyes and thought about it for a while. Then he turned his pupils to Lynar and spoke. "I would like my name to be… Caiden." Lynar nodded and took his palm away from Caiden. He then turned to Locke.

"He chose his name to be 'Caiden'. Now that that's over, let's get Navya back to Route 202 and head to Lake Valor." Lynar then turned to the group and nodded. Locke petted Caiden and returned him into his Pokéball. "…Silica… I've been meaning to tell you this… but that same poacher seemed to have escaped from the police." Silica's eyes widened and was silent. Everyone else was also silent for a moment, while Navya whimpered. "Though, I don't think he would get very far. They confiscated all his tools and Pokémon. Worse thing that is possible to happen is that he goes back to his group. He's from a small group of poachers. He escaped west of Jubilife City and I'm warning you now, for that is the direction you have to take if you want to go to Lake Valor…"

Navya sighed in relief, but Silica and the group remained quiet. "…A group you say…? So there are more of those foul humans?!" Silica broke the silence and asked in a venomous voice. Locke nodded and backed away from Silica.

"…No matter. Let's take Navya back home. If we find any of those 'poachers'… I'll make sure none of them would come to the police alive…" Silica hissed. Lynar noticed that her aura was becoming strangely intense…

Locke and the group then walked out of Jubilife City into Route 202. "Well, I guess this is where we must take different paths. I'm already heading to Oreburgh City, to face Roark the Gym Leader. …I have no time of explaining it. I'm late as it is. It's been fun guys. Hope we could run into each other again." Locke said with a smile. He then turned back into Jubilife City and dashed off.

"Jeez, I wonder what reason he could possibly have for running like that…" Lynar said. He then turned to Navya and asked, "Are you able to find your way back home?" Navya nodded, "Yes, I recognize this place well. Also, I don't want to be problematic for your journey…"

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to your home safely." Silica said with a smile. Navya nodded and took a few steps forward, but stopped. "Thank you… for everything. I'll never forget you guys." Navya then bounded toward a thick forest and disappeared from sight.

"…Well, now that we all feel warm and happy, let's go." Xulkan said with a smirk. Silica nodded and motioned the group to head into the forest. Instead of going through Jubilife City, they're going to go around it. Doing so will avoid human encounters.

Although they were in the shadows of the forest, Lynar could still sense the powerful aura emanating from the city. For about fifteen minutes, the group was quiet as they walked around the city gates. Soon, a clearing appeared and a sign post indicated that the group were in Route 203. A more noticeable region is the large mountain range that was closer than it was when the group was in Route 202.

"…I assume this to be Mt. Coronet…" Silica said. Xulkan nodded as he held up the map. Lynar and Layla looked at the mountain range and reminisced about the large mountain that they have once lived on in Isamu Village… in Chizue…

"So… it says here there is a cave that we must take to get to Oreburgh City. From there… we have to get through that city and we'll be at the base of Mt. Coronet." Xulkan said. Silica nodded and motioned the group to head east. Not too long after that, they have reached a large cave entrance.

"The cave isn't supposed to be that long. It will be dark in there though… Silica, I think I should lead because of my… natural abilities." Xulkan said while pointing to his back. "I'll lead too," Halyn announced suddenly, "I, too, have 'natural abilities'." Silica nodded in acknowledgement and without another word, gave the signal to enter the cave.

Xulkan was telling the truth… or at least, the map. The cave certainly was dark and moist. The calling of Zubat above the groups heads bounced off the wet cave walls as they ventured deeper into the cave. Thankfully, Xulkan's fire and Halyn's rings on their bodies provided a warm light in this cold and dark place.

"Ow! Damn it, that's the fifth Geodude I tripped on!" Xulkan shouted as the Geodude he tripped on began to argue with him. He quickly finished it off with one swift Hidden Power. "When are we going to get out of this freakin' cave?!"

"So impatient…" Halyn sighed. Halyn then spotted a light at the end of the cave. "Well, looks like you've been answered." The group then finally made it out of the cave and breathed in fresh air.

"Finally!" Xulkan shouted. They looked ahead and spotted Oreburgh City not far from where they are. The city was smaller than Jubilife was, and was surrounded by mountainous walls.

"No time for sightseeing. Let's get through here as quickly as possible." Silica announced. Lixue was then sent to scout their course of direction. They waited for a few moments for Lixue's arrival. Lixue then finally emerged from the shadows with a worried look.

"It looks like there is no way of hiding anywhere… we might have to run through the city. There aren't a lot of people on the roads, so it won't be problematic." Silica nodded and turned to the group. "Looks like we're going to have to rush through there. The gate to Route 207 isn't that far. We'll be alright as long as we stay together." Everyone in the group nodded and they quickly began in a sprint. Kyran soared above them while Lixue quickly disappeared into the shadows.

During their sprint through Oreburgh City, Lynar has noticed many things. One particular thing he noticed was a tall building. A sign was posted that said "Oreburgh Gym". A man with a strange hat came out of the building with another person that looked like…

"Was that Locke?" Lynar asked. Silica nodded, "Yeah, it is. Let's keep going though." Lynar agreed and they continued their sprint through town. The last thing that Lynar saw was the man handing Locke a something small, but shiny.

Lixue was right. There weren't many people out on the roads. The few that were watched the group swiftly pass by. Lynar was surprised that all these events happened in only a matter of minutes as they passed the gate out of Oreburgh City.

"Phew… good work everyone. We're in Route 207 now… let's just hide in the grass… and take a break…" Silica said through exhausted gasps. There, they stayed and ate berries to replenish their health. While Lynar was eating his Sitrus Berry, Layla sat next to him.

"…Lynar, do you feel something odd…?" Layla asked. Lynar then closed his eyes and felt a force that seemed to be coming from the mountain top. "Yeah… I do feel it." Lynar looked up and spotted the peak of Mt. Coronet. "…I wonder… if that's-"

"Spear Pillar, you are correct again." Halyn interrupted. "I'm impressed with how much you have read in the archives…" Halyn then looked up at the peak of Mt. Coronet. Lynar hesitated to think about a question. "…Does that mean… that the deities of time and space…?" Halyn turned to face Lynar. "Perhaps. But our journey is not to look for powerful deities. We are here to learn as much as we can about this land. Finding Azelf and Uxie would help us doing so."

Lynar nodded and continued to eat his Sitrus Berry while gazing upon Mt. Coronet. Suddenly, Lynar and Layla felt another presence. A presence that they have felt before…

"Lynar! Look out!" Layla screamed as she pushed him away. A large explosion appeared where Lynar once sat. Layla and Lynar landed gracefully on their feet and looked around to see what caused the explosion. A Shadow Ball attack soared toward Layla, but was deflected by Silica's psychic power.

"Well darlings, surprised to see me?" A familiar voice asked. Two objects were obscured by the smoke, but Lynar and Layla knew from their auras that they were…

"Autumn and Darius?!" Lynar asked in a shocked voice. The same sinister laughter that they have heard before ringed in the group's ears. "Yes darling, it's me. We missed you so much that we decided to follow you here… and make a new friend…" Autumn then turned around to face another human. The human was also another person they have met before. He raised two Pokéballs and returned Autumn and Darius back inside.

"Well, you guys are familiar faces. Especially the Espeon." the poacher laughed.


	16. Bloodshed

Authors Notes: Sorry I made you wait so long... it's because I had trouble whether I should continue my story or not because of a recent review I had...

Oh well... enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunset was beautiful in Route 207, but this sight was ignored by the group. Standing before them is reason enough to put aside the scenery. The poacher walked to the group slowly, and with each step he took, the group walked back another step.

"I've kept my word to capture you guys." The poacher then stopped and looked directly at Silica. "You've roughed me up pretty badly. A broken rib or two… but here I am! So…" the poacher then lifted up the Pokéballs that held Darius and Autumn, "…these friends of yours? They seemed to know you guys really well and decided to help me teach you guys a lesson." He then threw the Pokéballs and Autumn and Darius were released.

"How did you get to the mainland of Sinnoh?!" Silica hissed at Autumn. Autumn simply smiled and laughed. "Answer me now you damn-" Silica then used a Shadow Ball which was quickly dodged by Autumn.

"My dear, you have really underestimated the power of the Ghost type. For we," Autumn then disappeared into the poachers shadow and the aura that she gave off disappeared, "…have many traits that make us able to come along for the 'journey'."

"So… you've been hiding in our shadows the entire time?" Lynar asked. Autumn nodded and spoke, "And let me tell you, it was hard to keep my darling Darius under control from murdering each and every one of you. I kept telling him to be patient and see what you guys were up to. And it paid off when we met this fellow-"

"How the hell did you even get into our shadows?! You were fighting Daisuke!" Lynar spat. Autumn once again laughed and spoke, "Daisuke? That weak little mongrel? Oh, once again you have underestimated our powers… we are able to conjure illusions. That illusion you saw of us fighting Daisuke wasn't true. We have taken down Daisuke and his pathetic group of Sneasel with ease. I hid in your shadow while Darius hid in your girlfriends. It would be better to keep a closer eye on you two… because of your special traits that would've made us noticeable. As far as Daisuke goes… he might be dead for all we know-"

"Shut up!" Layla shouted as the spike on the back of her hand formed into a claw formed by shadows. She then rushed at Autumn, but was punched back to the group by Darius. Lynar quickly broke her fall by catching her. Layla growled and stood back on her feet. Lynar then felt a powerful presence growing from Silica. Her eyes narrowed and the pattern of her aura changed dramatically.

"You're… helping this human?! This… pathetic human who views Pokémon as nothing but mere objects?! How do you know… if he won't betray you?!" Silica spoke in a dangerous tone. Silica then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, you know what they say darling… the enemy of your enemy is your friend. Which is why we joined with him. Though, the poor thing couldn't understand what we were saying… so we spoke to him through his nightmares. When he was unconscious, we entered his mind and told him… everything. That's right. Even about Chizue. Though, he was captured by the authorities… and his Pokémon have been taken… we hid in his shadows and helped him escape. And our first target was finding you guys." Autumn chuckled.

A powerful psychic blast came from Silica that inflicted pain on Autumn and knocked the group down on their backs. Everyone got up immediately and you didn't have to be a Lucario to know what's going on…

Silica's aura has increased so dramatically that even the rest of the group could feel it. An aura filled with rage… it made Lynar and Layla quiver in fear. Silica's breathing began to quicken as she glared at not Autumn and Darius… but the poacher.

Autumn and Darius had gotten up and looked at Silica. The poacher took a couple of steps back. "Autumn, Darius… I don't know what you guys were talking about… but that damn Espeon is looking at me…" Autumn turned to face the poacher. "Oh dear, I almost forgot about you…" Autumn then nodded and the poacher's facial expression changed into a smile.

"Silica… let's not waste our time with these guys…" Halyn said. Silica then turned to Halyn and leered at him. The cold stare that Silica had given even made Xulkan tremble. Suddenly, Layla appeared behind Silica and before Silica or the group could say anything…

"Ugh…" Silica sighed as she collapsed onto the ground. Layla's shadow-infused claws then transformed back into a single spike on the back of her hand. "Sorry Silica…" were the words that Layla uttered.

"Don't be alarmed everyone… Layla and I planned this just in case this ever happened… even Silica told us to do so." Halyn spoke as he walked toward Silica. Halyn then slid his head underneath Silica and lifted her up on his back.

"…We need to get around these three… they're just wasting our time. We'll discuss other things later." Halyn then looked toward Autumn, Darius, and the poacher. "…We need at least two people to occupy them."

"Wait, even if we do beat those idiots up… how are we going to find you?!" Xulkan spat. Halyn hesitated, and then looked at Layla and then Lynar. "They could find us. Their aura sensing abilities allow them to. They also make a great combination… it's just one thing that disturbs me about leaving these two…" Halyn continued to stare at Lynar.

Lynar knew what he was talking about. Lynar then sighed, "You have no other choice. Go, and we'll find you later. Don't worry, we'll be able to take down these two. We did it before. …And I will be careful… Halyn…"

Halyn once again hesitated, but then nodded. "Alright, we'll see you later. And good luck." Halyn then turned to the rest of the group and made a motion to move ahead. The poacher then looked at the group and cursed.

"Why the hell are they leaving?! We have to catch them-" But then he was silenced by Autumn's cold and murderous stare. "Sure… let's forget them…" He then muttered something that sounded like 'I don't… nightmares again…'. Autumn and Darius then turned toward their new opponents.

"So, looks like we're going to battle again you damn loudmouthed Lucario!" Darius shouted. Lynar then smirked and said, "Wow, you've been really quiet this time! What? Things a little rough with your so-called fiancée?" Darius then leered and lunged forward at Lynar.

"I'll shut that little mouth of yours once and for all!" Darius formed a fist that filled with flames. This was the moment Lynar was waiting for. He quickly dodged his attack, and landed behind Darius. Lynar quickly closed his eyes and concentrated his psychic powers to hold Darius in place. Lynar then looked toward Layla and motioned her to attack Darius. Layla then jumped with a Shadow Claw ready to attack, and slashed down at Darius. The attack left Darius in great pain as Lynar let go of him.

"Autumn, help me!" Darius shouted. Autumn then formed a Shadow Ball attack and aimed at Layla. "You disgusting little Lucario… you seem to be one of the powerhouses of your little group… perhaps I should take you down first." She then released the Shadow Ball, then it veered right at Lynar instead of Layla. The attack hit Lynar and the explosion sent him flying back and landing on his back.

"Ugh… that damn…" Lynar muttered as he got up. "Fake-attacking me, huh? Kinda cowardly if you ask me." Autumn smiled. "Cowardly or not, it seemed to have worked."

"Alright! Keep this up and I could make some money off of these Lucario!" The poacher shouted greedily. Something sparked inside Lynar when he spoke…

"Enough talk! Let's get this over with!" Darius shouted as the shadows beneath him began to twist and lunge forward at Lynar. Lynar kept jumping back and noticed something. Autumn was missing.

"Shi-" Lynar uttered as he realized that Autumn was behind him and immediately hit with a Shadow Ball after that. He flew forward and landed face-flat onto the ground. As Lynar tried to get up, Darius's Shadow Sneak attack landed a hit on Lynar. He then flew back toward Autumn. "This should finish you off you little worm- Ugh!" Autumn shouted in pain as she was sliced by a Shadow Claw attack.

"You alright Lynar?" Layla asked as she ran up to him. Lynar nodded and smirked, "Looks like I'm the one that needs saving." Darius then groaned, "Why can't you be like that my darling?"

"Stop joking around darling, and finish these damn brats now!" Autumn shouted. Darius then lunged at Layla with a Fire Punch. Layla was preparing to jump, but was held grounded. "Heh, didn't expect that I see…" Autumn laughed as her eyes glowed of blue telekinetic power.

Layla was then hit on the stomach, and flew back even farther from the force of the psychic energy. She landed right in front of the poacher, clutching her stomach and motionless. "That's one Lucario for me." The poacher said as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Don't you dare!" Lynar shouted in rage as he fired an Aura Sphere at his Pokéball. The attack landed on his hand with a loud explosion and began to scream in pain. His hand now turned into a bloody stump and the Pokéball was shattered on the ground. The red pieces of the Pokéball seemed to merge with the blood on the ground. The poacher then fell to the ground, clutching his bloody stump and screaming in pain.

"Oh, look what you did to the poor darling…" Autumn snickered. Lynar then ran to Layla's side and picked her up. He then jumped away from the poacher, Autumn, and Darius. He looked at Layla and could see that she was badly burned, and her breathing was shortened to tiny gasps. Lynar then shouted into the air as he felt a power surging inside his body.

_An image flashed in Lynar's mind. It was a Lucario… very similar to Lynar, and had a scar on his left eye… clutching another Lucario… a female Lucario. The male Lucario turned to face a dark outline of a human._

"_You… damn human! You killed her! I won't show any mercy to you anymore! I'll kill you!" The Lucario shouted. As the image faded, the sound of the Lucario's shouts and the screams of humans filled Lynar's ears._

Everything reverted back to where Lynar was. Route 207... Layla in his arms, and Darius and Autumn looking at him. The poacher was still writhing in pain on the ground. Lynar slowly looked at his palm, and his once blue aura has turned into a bloody red color. Lynar then got up and faced his opponents with evil, menacing eyes. This made Autumn cringe and Darius raise his defenses.

"…I will show no mercy…" Lynar said in a low and evil voice. Lynar then formed evil and menacing thoughts inside his head and released it all at once. The attack seemed more powerful than the other times he has been using it. These thoughts… they were filled with murder and hate. _No, this isn't right… I shouldn't be thinking such things! _Lynar thought as images of killing the poacher rushed into his head.

Both Autumn and Darius were hit hard, and were on the ground, barely moving. Lynar then walked toward the poacher. He had stopped crying in pain, as he had wrapped his own shirt over his bloody stump. He cringed as Lynar raised his palm toward the him.

"I will kill you." Lynar spoke. His Aura Sphere changed from a bright blue to a bloody red sphere. Just as Lynar was about to fire at the poacher, bizarre sounds came from Oreburgh City.

"Damn it… it's the cops!" The poacher shouted. Lynar turned back toward the human and charged his Aura Sphere again. Suddenly, Lynar felt a burning impact on his back. Lynar fell to his knees and collapsed.

As Lynar was losing consciousness, he saw the poacher grab two Pokéballs and called back Autumn and Darius. He then darted away…

Faint voices of humans surround Lynar as he slowly blacked out. "Lynar…?! Layla… they're hurt! Get them to Oreburgh… We're on it, sir…"

Finally, darkness had consumed him and silence had arrived.


	17. Chizue's Legacy

_Images of warfare rushed into Lynar's mind. Images that showed humans and Pokémon fighting each other… the land around them were stained red and enveloped in flames as far as the eye could see. Sounds of screaming and mourning wails filled the air as swords clashed and claws sliced…_

_A Lucario ran away from the battlefield holding a female Lucario in his arms. With blood-stained paws, he fired Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere at any enemies getting into his path. Many other Pokémon followed him to a large boat. Lynar followed them into the boat and found many injured Pokémon, of all kinds, crammed into the boat. Many of them were struck with fear and look around the boat for any friends or family._

_Once all the Pokémon climbed in, many Water Pokémon pushed the boat and began to drift away from the "blood-stained land". All of the Pokémon then turned their eyes away from the land and looked toward the sole Lucario that Lynar saw earlier. His eyes were filled with tears as he held the female Lucario who lay motionless in his arms. Many Pokémon stood silent and some murmured, "Noah… we're so sorry…"_

_The Lucario named Noah then shouted a cry of anger, sadness, and pain that made every Pokémon cringe and made Lynar wake up from this nightmare._

Lynar opened his eyes slowly as the sound of wails disappeared and the sound of a small gentle voice rushed into his ears.

" 'If everyone cared, nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died…'" a familiar voice sang.

Lynar then turned his head from looking at a white ceiling to find Layla, sitting in a comfortable couch and had a bandage surrounding her stomach. There was a tiny black box in which it's lines awkwardly ran up to Layla's ears as she sang with her eyes closed.

Lynar tried to get up, but was quickly agitated by a pain on his back. The white room smelled pleasant and gave a feeling of hospitality. Lynar then turned to face Layla again.

"Layla!" Lynar shouted. Layla didn't respond and kept singing. For about five minutes, Lynar kept shouting at Layla until she finally opened her eyes and saw Lynar.

"Oh, you're awake Lynar! I'm so glad!" Layla exclaimed as she took the strange lines away from her ears and walked up to him. "I know you're injured, so…" Layla then took Lynar's paw and rubbed it. "You were pretty roughed up back there. I knew that you wouldn't like it when Locke and the other humans would handle you… so I carried you on my back as we came over here." Layla explained with a smile.

"How thoughtful… but I thought the worst has happened to you when we were fighting… and I had such a strange nightmare…" Lynar said. "What happened to those guys?"

"They ran away. Locke said the 'police' are trying to find them now before they reach back into their syndicate. But let's not worry about that… you do your best to recover." Layla said with a smile as she let go of Lynar's paw. "I could take care of myself, so don't worry. I haven't gotten so much of a thrill of fighting for a long time…"

"…What _is_ that thing that you had in your ears?" Lynar asked. Layla then took the small black box and showed it to Lynar. "It's called an 'Ipod' apparently. Locke uses it to listen to music. Sure, the music isn't like listening to Kricketune chirping… but I like many of the songs myself. Here, listen to some of them."

For the next hour, Lynar and Layla have been listening to music. Finally, Locke and another human entered the room. The other person was the same one that handed Lynar the shiny object from before and wore a strange hat.

"Ah, so it seems Lynar has woken up. My name is Roark. I helped Locke when you were injured. Just checking in real quickly about your health. Now that I have, it's back to the mines for me. I hope you have a speedy recovery!" Roark shouted as he dashed out of the room.

"…That guy is in a rush…" Locke said as he scratched his head. He then turned to Lynar and smiled. "I see you found my Ipod. I don't think it has music you might like though…"

"Why did you save me Locke? I… I don't know what was happening to me while I was fighting the poacher… I could've killed you…" Lynar spoke. He remembered the blood-red aura enveloping him and blood spilt on a broken Pokéball. Locke walked into the room and sat down on the couch with a worried look.

"When the police and I found you guys… there was blood on the ground and a broken Pokéball. Witnesses say that the poacher was running away with no hand… Lynar, what did you do?" Locke asked in a worried tone. Lynar looked away from Locke's stare and hesitated to answer.

"…I just saw Layla on the ground… I thought of the worst that happened to her… and after that… I felt a powerful rage that engulfed me and I had images flashing into my head of my great-great grandfather… Noah… that was his name… and then… I just remember… a powerful emotion to kill the poacher… and my aura turned into a bloody red color…" Lynar then stopped. From the look of Locke's and Layla's faces, they heard enough. Layla walked up to Lynar and broke the silence.

"…So, it's the same thing that happens to Silica? Except… Lynar… your aura is so pure… I don't understand why it would just dramatically change color like that… it's unnatural. The side effects are more powerful than Silica's will ever get to… perhaps it's because you are of 'Noah's' descent. …We have to get Halyn's side of this…" Layla then turned to Locke and handed him back his Ipod. "I'll get some rest. Lynar, once you recover… we'll look for the group. They should be on their way to Lake Valor." With that said, she walked out of the room. Locke and Lynar were the only ones in the room.

"Now, to answer your other question… I saved you because I thought of you as my friend. Though, I wonder if you feel the same way… Nonetheless, I will help you all if I need to." Locke said with a grin. He then pulled out a Pokéball and released Caiden.

"Thanks to my buddy Caiden, we already have our first badge." Locke then pulled a shiny object from a case in his pocket. It sparkled and was shaped like a Pokéball with, oddly, a boulder-like appearance. It was gray in color and Locke held it with pride as Caiden jumped in place.

"…So, what does it do?" Lynar asked. Locke shook his head, "This is a Coal Badge. Seven more of these badges and I'll be able to fight the Elite Four! Imagine that!" Locke's voice changed to a very excited tone as he also jumped in place. Lynar looked at Locke, "Who are the Elite Four?"

"Only the strongest trainers you have to face to fight the real champion! Once I beat all of them… I will be the strongest trainer along with my group of Pokemon! Caiden will help me on that quest, right Caiden!?" Locke asked. Caiden jumped into his arms in excitement and nodded.

"…I don't quite understand this… but if it means that much to you, I won't question it." Lynar sighed. Caiden then got off of Locke's shoulder and made it's way down to Lynar.

"Well don't you look pathetic." Caiden sneered. Lynar sighed, "How rude. If I wasn't in this state, I would challenge you right now…" Caiden then smirked, "I'm just kidding. I'm glad you're alright. I just have a funny way of showing things…"

"Well, I guess I'll leave you here then Lynar. Layla would be coming back. She had to go take her medications, but she'll be back within 10 minutes. Until then, get some sleep." Locke advised. He made his way out of the room but stopped suddenly, "Oh, and here's my Ipod. Layla might be asking for it later." He walked up to Lynar and placed the black Ipod in his paw. He then left with Caiden waddling beside him.

Lynar took the Ipod and placed the plugs into his ears. He then played a song called "If Everyone Cared" and listened to it. He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep as the lyrics to the song played.

"_Noah… please don't despair… we made it out of that horrid place…" a small Eevee begged. Noah then turned his head to the Eevee and sighed. "…Chizue… she wanted to see the new world… a world where all of us are hidden away from the evils of humanity… now… she's gone!" Noah then slammed his clenched paw into the boat. "No… she would not accept my behavior… I must make sure I keep her legacy… her dream!"_

_For days, they have wondered the ocean and finally found a new land. Everyone climbed out of their boat and took their first steps onto this new land. Lynar recognized this land… it was Chizue. Many other boats then made landfall and poured many other Pokémon from it's hull. Noah then walked ahead and turned to all the Pokémon facing him._

"_My fellow Pokémon… we have finally made it to a land. A land that is uninhabited by humans. A land where we could not have any warfare. A land… to raise our new generation!" He then motioned for many young Pokémon to stand before him. Everyone cheered and shouted in approval._

"_My brethren… this land… will promise us a long life! Let us name this land for one who has sacrificed her life and dreams so that she could fulfill ours! This land is beautiful… it has many climates for us to live! We shall name her… 'Chizue'" This is the 'Land Of Chizue!'" Noah shouted. Once again, everyone made an uproar of approval and began to charge into the forests, mountains, rivers, and caves of Chizue._

_While everyone began to build villages from the elements of the earth, only one Pokémon stood on that beach. Noah… he then turned his head to face the ocean and gazed coldly over it. "We will never come back to our homelands. Humans will never change their ways!" Noah spat. He then turned to face the Land of Chizue and smiled, "Chizue… may you rest in peace my love… Your dream will not be laid to waste…"_

_Noah then turned to face Lynar. Lynar then moved left and right, but Noah's eyes were following him. His aura turned blood red as he gazed at Lynar. He walked up to Lynar and Lynar began to back away but fell to the ground._

"…_And you are going to ruin her legacy… young one. I will not allow that." Noah said coldly. He formed an Aura Sphere, made of red aura, and raised it toward Lynar. Lynar closed his eyes and Noah released it…_

"Gah!" Lynar shouted. He looked around and found himself back in the Pokémon Center. Lynar sighed and rested his head back on his pillow. He looked to the side of his bed and found Layla, with one ear having an ear plug. She snored silently and the music from the Ipod continued to play on one ear plug that still hung from Lynar's ear.

Lynar raised the Ipod to read the words on it. The song title was called "Dreams Of An Absolution". Lynar then began to listen to it and liked the lyrics of the song. He then began to sing aloud.

"…Cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you, cause every night I still lay awake and I dream of an absolution…"

Layla awoke to Lynar's singing. She smiled and began to sing aloud. Both of them sang and sang until both fell asleep.


	18. Secrets

"_You murderer! Why did you kill him?!" Noah shouted as he pointed at a motionless Eevee with blood trickling down it's mouth and eyes wide open in undeniable fear. Noah stood before a Mismagius that had the same sinister laugh as Autumn…_

"_Oh, I've been itching for a fight since we came here… It's been quite boring here. I fought this Eevee standing before you but… apparently, he didn't want to fight. I got upset and let's just say I got a little… carried away." The Mismagius laughed coldly as all the Pokémon surrounded her began to move toward her._

"_Edna… don't you understand?! We have all escaped from the wars and bloodshed so that we could live on without fighting! And you bring your sick and twisted thoughts upon this land… the thoughts that humans have taught all those Pokémon about… to kill everything in sight… You have spat upon Chizue's legacy… this land… and my mate's dream…" Noah said as he began to move up to Edna._

"_That damn Lucario you call a mate?! Why do you think she died, eh?! She was pathetic and weak. She didn't want to fight, so she ended up dead like this Eevee." The Mismagius then used Psychic to throw the dead Eevee at Noah. The Eevee hit Noah on the face, and landed on the ground with a sickening thump. The Pokémon gasped in horror at what has taken place. Blood from the Eevee stained Noah's face._

"…_You shall not be forgiven… Edna…" Noah said as his aura turned blood red. "…You have brought the teachings of the humans… teachings that resort to violence and death… Our young children shall not be turned into warriors that kill everything in sight…" Noah's back-hand spikes then turned into shadow-infused claws. "…I don't like to settle things through violence… but you leave me no choice." He then slashed at Edna. Edna was hit, and flew back. The place where Noah had attacked left three bloody marks on her body. Blood trickled down onto the ground._

"…_Chizue… I'm sorry… blood of Pokémon has stained this land already… please forgive us!" Noah then collapsed on the ground. "I… banish you from Chizue and it's villages… if you ever come into anyone's villages… I will be there to kill you…"_

_Edna smirked and laughed coldly. "You fools. I never wanted to be here." Edna then turns to the group of Pokémon. "You will all learn to fear me… in due time." Edna then began to walk toward Chizue's darkest forests. The Pokémon made a path for her to cross as she left a bloody trail from her injury. "You will learn to fear me… and my legacy…"_

Lynar awoke to find himself in the same room in the Pokémon Center. Layla's head rested on Lynar's shoulder. Lynar carefully got up so he would not disturb Layla. He then got out of his comfortable bed to stretch. His wounds seemed to have already healed. A man with a mining cap on his head came into the room.

"Good morning Lynar. I see you're already awake. I just came to tell you that Locke has already won his second badge at the Eterna Gym! At this rate, he'll beat them all in 5 days flat!" Roark said with excitement in his voice. "Locke also left this with you. A map of Sinnoh." Roark then handed Lynar a map.

"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm in a rush… it's because I am. I have to go. Take care, both of you." Roark said with a smirk. He then ran out of the room and left Lynar and Layla in silence.

"I see that you had a nightmare. How lovely." A cold voice echoed. _Autumn. _Lynar thought. He then looked around and noticed a tiny shadow in the corner. Autumn rose from the shadows and laughed evily.

"Surprised? Don't be. I'm in a good mood, so I don't want to kill you. I just wanted to give you a little background on my history. Tragic past, don't you think?" Autumn chuckled. "You should be glad I didn't bring my mate Darius. He would've killed you finding you asleep like this-"

"Why the hell do you want to show me this?!" Lynar shouted. Layla did not seem to stir from his sudden shouts. Lynar gasped and placed his hand over her chest. Lynar still feels a heartbeat.

"Don't worry darling, your little girlfriend is just under my hypnosis. As soon as I leave, she'll wake. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Autumn chuckled. Lynar stared coldly at her and waited to see what she has to say.

"…The Pokémon in Chizue… they're weak. They're cowards to run away from humans when we could fight back against them. We are made in this world to kill and fight. Nothing more." Autumn said with a serious look on her face. Lynar growled, "How could you live and say that?! Pokémon aren't humans war-slaves-"

"Oh, but we are. Even if you don't want to side with us… that little 'instinct' says different." Autumn snickered. _She knows about it…_ Lynar thought. "…How do you know about this 'instinct'?" Lynar asked. Autumn shook her head, "It doesn't matter how I found it you idiot. What matters is that it would give you some future problems… like what you did to my poor trainer's hand. Just imagine what you could do if you see him again…" Autumn laughed coldly as Lynar trembled at the thought.

"Well, I had enough talking to you. I'll be departing now. We _will _see each other again." Autumn chuckled as she disappeared into the shadows. Layla then suddenly woke up and spotted Lynar. "Oh, good morning Lynar… I see you're better now… what's wrong?" Layla asked as she spotted Lynar's troubled look.

"…It's nothing. Anyways Layla, I'm recovered… let's find the group." Lynar said as he began to walk out of the room. Layla closely followed, and both ended up in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. A nurse then came toward them. "I see that you are at full health… please take care of yourselves." The nurse then bowed, and exited them out of the Center.

Oreburgh City was quiet as Lynar and Layla walked through the streets. After about a ten minute walk, Lynar spotted a sign that pointed into a dark cave. The sign read "Oreburgh Mines". Lynar thought about something, and came up with an idea.

"Roark… he might know something about Chizue… I felt it as we were talking…" Lynar said. Layla shook her head, "That's not possible Lynar. No humans are supposed to know about Chizue."

"…Trust me Layla…" Lynar smiled as he walked into the caves. Layla sighed and followed.

The dark mines reeked of coal. Just like the coal that the Torkoal of Hotaru Village ate in Chizue. Miners moved in and out really quickly, not noticing the passing Lucario. Lynar closed his eyes to try to find Roark with his aura sensing.

Not long after that, they found Roark with a Cranidos beside him. The Cranidos turned and looked at Lynar and Layla oddly. "What… do you see something Cranidos?" Roark asked as he turned around. "Whoa, Lynar! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to-"

"Do you know anything about Chizue?" Lynar interrupted. Roark hesitated to answer, and sighed as he looked back at Lynar. "Yes, yes I do. In fact, only thirteen people are supposed to know about it's existence." Roark then pulled out a Pokéball and returned the Cranidos back into it's Pokéball.

"Just as I suspected…" Lynar whispered to Layla. Layla nodded and Lynar turned his gaze back to Roark. "If thirteen people already knew about Chizue… then why didn't we get attacked or something?" Lynar asked. Roark laughed and smiled, "Because we have been protecting Chizue all this time. We never wished to invade a place where civilization has grown… not to mention, that Chizue is a peaceful island. The only people that know about it are the Gym Leaders like myself, the Elite Four, and Champion Cynthia. We have kept Chizue a secret for the longest time now…"

"…I fear that more than just thirteen people know about it though…" Lynar said. Roark was silent for a while and then smiled, "Don't worry Lynar. We'll protect Chizue. It always has been."

"…I hope we could trust you." Lynar said as he turned around, "I assume you're busy at the moment. I'm sorry if we have bothered you."

"No, you didn't bother me. Take care now, both of you. Layla, you sure aren't what we call a 'Mary Sue'… so take care of Lynar." Roark chuckled. Lynar and Layla smiled as they waved back at Roark. Roark then turned around and began to inspect the walls.

A little later, they exited out of the Oreburgh Mines. "Lynar… how did you even come up with the idea that they knew?" Layla asked. Lynar shrugged, "Something inside me told me…"

The exit from Oreburgh City appeared before them in no time. From here, Lynar took out a map and examined it for a bit. "…They should be going to Lake Valor… I hope they're alright."

"No worries. Silica and Halyn are leading, so I'm sure they'll do just fine." Layla reassured. Lynar smirked and pointed the way they must take, "We have to go through a cave… a cave through Mt. Coronet."

"Lynar… another cave?! I'm not too excited about this… especially now that we don't have Xulkan or Halyn lighting the way…" Layla said with her tone full of worry. Lynar patted her shoulder, "It's alright. We'll use our aura senses to get through the cave. And I'm sure you'll be able to lead when danger comes."

Layla smiled, and both looked before a cave standing in front of them. Both turned to each other and nodded as they ventured into the dark cave.


	19. Prophecy

Happy Late Valentine's Day Everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every cold drop from the cave's stalactites sent shivers down Lynar and Layla's spine. And for every drop that landed on the ground sent echoing waves from the cave and disturbing the sleeping Zubat that hung over their heads. An occasional Golbat would leer down at the two Lucario and screech in annoyance.

Though Lynar and Layla couldn't "see" any of the Zubat and Golbat, they could sense their aura well. Both of them walked through the cave with their eyes closed and sensing for the groups aura. Lynar and Layla then stopped to hear a tiny voice calling out to them…

"The prophecy… Chizue… deceiver… where the ones who were injured hid…" the voice whispered. Lynar and Layla quickly turned to the direction of where the voice came from. Both of them could sense the groups aura going in that direction, and the presences of aura other than theirs. The aura, though weak, had an ancient feel to it… filled with anguish and pain.

"Lynar… I sense the groups aura. They've been through here…" Layla said as she placed a paw on the walls of the cave. "…I also sense other aura here… aura that has been left here for a long time now… that voice spoke of the 'ones' who were injured… do you remember anything from your studies…?"

"Now that you mention it Layla… I do remember that many Pokémon who were neutral to the fighting… hid in the caves of Mt. Coronet. That doesn't explain that voice though…" Lynar said as he stared into the direction of the voice. Layla shook her head, "If the group went this way, then we have to follow." Lynar hesitated, but then nodded in agreement. Both of them then walked toward the direction of the group… and the voice.

Further going into the cave, the ancient aura became more and more noticeable. Lynar then stopped suddenly and clutched his head. Images rushed into his mind as he screamed…

"_This is terrible Noah… look at all of us…" Chizue said as she gazed upon the many bloody and injured Pokémon around them. Chizue also wore a scar running down her arm, and Noah had several bite marks and slashes on his arms and chest. Blood was dripping down from his back hand spikes._

_Lynar is standing inside the cave that he has entered with Layla. The place was lit with only the flames of many fire typed Pokémon… all standing in a pattern around the cave wall with either sad looks on their faces or sobbing. Instead of the sound of Golbat screeching and cold drops from the cave ceiling hitting the floor… were sounds of wailing, screams, curses, and shouts of pain. Pokémon were limping into the cave… escaping from the warfare outside…_

"_This can't last for long Noah! They will find us in here…" Chizue sobbed. Noah then paced back and forth, then stopping to look at a wall with writing on it. The writing depicted of symbols and drawings… forming what looks like a Lucario leading a bunch of other Pokémon to a place that looked almost like Chizue._

"…_This prophecy… it is far too coincidental… it states that there will be a great war… Pokémon fleeing… a leader that is a Lucario with a scar… I believe this prophecy is true…" Noah said with a tremor in his voice. "The author of this prophecy… is unknown… but it hasn't failed us so far…" He then placed one paw on a part of the writing and a tear fell from his eye. "We will leave now. Everyone! Follow me… I will protect every one of you… I will lead you to a new place… a peaceful place…" He then motioned everyone to follow him out of the cave… into the war zone. The cave was then quiet, and dark. Lynar moved to read the part of the writing that Noah covered with his paw._

_There was writing above a picture. The writing spells "Death", and the drawing shows of a Lucario with a scar holding onto a dead female Lucario…_

"…Ah, look, I told you he was alright! That's five Sitrus berries you're going to give me Kyran!" Xulkan laughed as Kyran leered at him. Silica and Layla's worried faces loomed over Lynar as he laid on the cold and wet cave ground. Layla's look quickly changed as she saw Lynar stirring to life and gave him a quick hug. Lynar smiled as he looked at everyone else.

"Hey guys… I'm not going to lie… I missed every one of you." Lynar smirked. Everyone smiled and helped Lynar up to his paws. Xulkan gave Lynar a strong pat on the back, sending him one step forward. Lixue, Halyn, and Silica watched with a smile as Lynar got up to his feet. "We weren't the least bit worried about you though." Halyn said with a stern look. Lynar was shocked by this answer and lowered his head. Halyn then smirked and began to laugh. "We weren't worried because I knew and told everyone to not worry… for I know for a fact you guys would come back." Lynar's head then quickly lifted as he smiled back at Halyn. Halyn then nodded his head in approval.

"…What's this?" Layla asked as she ran her paws through the walls. The walls were filled with writing, symbols, and drawings… just like in Lynar's recent 'flashback'. Silica then walked up to the writing and wore a stern face. "Yes, we were just looking at this. We were walking through the cave when we heard a voice… a small voice telling us to come here… No doubt that you two also heard it… am I correct?" Silica asked as she turned her head to Lynar and Layla. Both of them nodded and she then averted her eyes to the writing.

"We studied the writing, and it shows of a group of Pokémon. What's strange though…" Silica then took her tail and pointed it at a drawing. The drawing showed two Lucario, an Espeon, a Typhlosion-

"Wait a minute… this is far too coincidental!" Lynar shouted in fear. He then walked passed the group and examined the drawings and writing. No where did it say anything about Noah or the death of Chizue. Lynar then turned to the group and sighed. "When I was knocked out… I had a 'flashback'… about this cave. There were many injured Pokémon… and the writing was different… it talked about Noah and his journey to Chizue… and the death of his mate Chizue…" Lynar then turned back to the wall. "Now… what I read here is that a group… which is us… will travel all over Sinnoh to learn of the answers of life as of now… and here…" Lynar then traveled his paw over a drawing that symbolized the burning of the Land of Chizue. "…And Chizue would go under war… again… because of a group of deceivers…" Lynar then traveled his paw over a drawing showing of a Mismagius, Darius, and a figure that looked like it was scratched out.

"…Lynar… and if you look at this…" Silica then used her telekinesis to move Lynar's paw to the end of the wall. The drawing there showed the same symbol from Lynar's 'flashback'. The symbol of death was over a drawing showing that someone in the group will die.

"…No, no… this can't be right! We shouldn't be listening to random writing in this cave! No, it's wrong!" Lynar shouted as the Zubat and Golbat began to fly away from the sudden loud voice that disturbed their slumber. Lynar could feel a tiny tear from his eye drop to the ground. The sound was crystal clear as it landed onto the ground in the silent cave. Everyone wore faces that appear troubled and worried.

"Lynar… don't worry… these things have been proven wrong at times. You cannot be too sure about these things… perhaps something might go wrong in the prophecy…" Silica then walked toward Lynar and used telekinesis to move his head down toward her. She then stared at him for a long time and smiled, "…and it might turn out to benefit us. Have faith, my friend." Lynar thought about what she said, and then slowly formed a smile. "You're right as usual Silica." Lynar then faced the rest of the group and exchanged smiles from each of them.

"Alright Lynar, you're making this moment a little too tender… let's get out of this damn cave… I tripped on a Geodude about I don't know how many times…" Xulkan muttered. Everyone heartily agreed and began to look for the exit out of Mt. Coronet. Before leaving though, Lynar took one last look at one of the drawings. It showed a Lucario and another Lucario together underneath the moon with the symbols saying "Love will be formed and will never break like that of Noah and Chizue."

The exit out of Mt. Coronet took hours to find. Like Xulkan complained about earlier, Lynar and the group have been tripping on annoyed Geodude numerous times and getting ambushed by an angry mob of Golbat. Even with all these roadblocks, they were able to find the exit. Once everyone had gotten out of the cave, they took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled at the bright sun looming over their heads.

"Look at those bridges. Looks like we have to cross them… after that, we'll be on a road to head to Hearthome City. This is Route 208 alright…" Xulkan said as he pushed the map back into his pack. The group nodded and they began to travel among the bridge.

They crossed two bridges, and surprisingly, never ran into any humans. Once they crossed the bridges, the sun has already set to darken the sky red. The group then felt grass underneath their feet, symbolizing that they have traveled from Mt. Coronet's rough terrain to solid plains. The sun then finally went down and from the distance, they spotted Hearthome City.

"There it is. Hearthome City. I assume this one is, if not, larger than Jubilife City. Things could get tricky…" Silica announced. She then gave Lixue a look and both nodded. Lixue then disappeared and headed toward Hearthome City to scout.

"In the meantime guys, let's get some rest. I know you two should get some especially…" Silica said as she pointed at Lynar and Layla. Both nodded, and Silica then led the rest of the group into a forest where they all began to camp out for the night. The moon glowed over them, on it's first quarter. Xulkan, Kyran, Silica, and Layla quickly fell asleep, but Lynar and Halyn gazed at the moon before finally falling fast asleep.


	20. The Rainbow

Hello, my mysterious readers. Some feedback would be nice.

A quote in this passage is dedicated to a friend of mine. A quote that both of us came up with.

And my first attempt at humor, yay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Damn… sorry Chizue… tonight might be postponed. I didn't expect it to rain…" Noah said with a frown on his face. The small, yet delicate female Lucario next to him shook her head and smiled at him. "That's alright. You promised that we'll be together. That's all that matters now." She then gave Noah a kiss on the cheek that made him blush._

_Lynar stood underneath a tree, along with Noah and Chizue. They stood underneath the tree to find cover from the heavy rain. Lynar looked around to find that they were standing on a huge mountain. He looked farther up the mountain and recognized it as Mt. Coronet. Lynar then tried to look out into the Sinnoh region, but the heavy rain obscured everything. Clearly, this wouldn't be a good setting for any kind of romantic setting._

"…_Noah, are you happy?" Chizue questioned while looking out to the rain. Noah turned his head quickly to her and answered, "Of course I am! I'm with you… that's all I need for happiness…" Chizue then turned to meet his face with a worried look. "I've… heard rumors of a war coming up. I'm afraid Noah… very afraid." She then looked down and sat onto the ground, with a frightened look on her face. Noah sighed, "Yes, I've heard those rumors as well. I, too, am worried…"_

_Chizue then stood up and smiled at Noah. "The way I see it…if you want the rainbow… you have to put up with the rain." She then turned to face the rain. The rain suddenly ceased, and the sun appeared in a beautiful, glowing manner. A large rainbow then formed above Mt. Coronet. Noah and Chizue both stared in awe at this magnificence._

"_Heavy rain at times…" Chizue then turned to Noah with a smile, "But we'll long the rainbow more when it does come… through the heavy rain." She then gave Noah a kiss. Lynar then turned to see the Sinnoh region. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Noah and Chizue then broke apart from the kiss and held paws to look over to Sinnoh. Chizue then turned to face Lynar. Once again, doubted by whether or not she sees Lynar, took a step left and right. Her eyes followed, and she gave Lynar a wink. She then turned back to continue looking over Sinnoh._

_Lynar, a little dumbstruck, noticed a large rain cloud coming from the edge of Sinnoh. Many boats were underneath the cloud… as if some sort of omen was coming to the land. Both Chizue and Noah then turned to face this. Lynar closed his eyes and used his wave-guiding abilities to see what was coming out of the boats. A large army of humans and Pokémon climbed out of the boats, all with the intent to kill._

"…_We must brave the storm…" Noah whispered to himself as everything started to fade._

A sudden lighting bolt woke Lynar up. He looked frantically to try to remember where he was. He looked to the left of him, and saw Layla sleeping quietly next to him. The rest of the group was asleep, except for Xulkan, who ran to the nearest tree.

"Xulkan… I know you're a fire-type and all… but don't you think it's a bit unwise to stay underneath the tree during a _thunderstorm_?" Lynar questioned. Xulkan leered, "Shut your damn mouth. If you have some kind of item that could cover me from the rain and keep me dry… then I'll gladly-"

"Would this suffice to you?" Layla replied as she lazily got an umbrella out, "Locke gave this to me before we left. Apparently, he said to give it to you. It's called an 'umbrella'"."

Xulkan smiled as he ran and grabbed the umbrella. "This is perfect!" Xulkan said excitedly as he opened the umbrella. Silica, who finally woke up, smirked, "How cute. You should be thankful that Locke is looking out for you Xulkan." Xulkan then leered at Silica, "Don't think I'm somehow indebted to that idiotic human-"

"Save your breath Xulkan. Looks like some heavy rain is coming…" Halyn said as he stood up and looked out into the sky. Though no one else heard Halyn, he said, "…And this rain… it feels like some sort of dark omen…"

"Let's head to Hearthome City. Before this rain gets any heavier…" Silica announced to the group. With a quick nod, everyone followed. "Now, Locke said he would be here-"

"What took you guys so long? I already have four gym badges…" a voice suddenly said. Xulkan turned around and fired a powerful Flamethrower out of surprise at the voice, but was stopped by a powerful Surf attack, used only to stop the Flamethrower. Lynar and the group turned to where the Surf attack originated and saw an Empoleon stand before them with a smirk similar to-

"Caiden? So that means that Locke is here." Halyn said with a happy tone in his voice. Locke then appeared from the bushes with a huge smiles. "Jeez, and look how fast Caiden grew. Four badges, and now working on Pastoria City." Caiden then turned to Locke and nodded. Locke then turned back to the group and smiled again. "Well, I knew that you guys are probably beat from the journey. Perhaps I should show you to the Pokémon Center! Follow me!" Locke then paced down the road into Hearthome City. "Let's hurry, it's about to rain. And this storm is going to be pretty nasty."

The group hastily followed Locke as he began to break into a run as the sound of rain drew closer behind them. Xulkan, kept exchanging looks from the rain clouds to the umbrella. Most likely debating whether to use it or not. In the end, he finally opened it with a disdainful look and put it above his head. "I look freakin' ridiculous…" Xulkan leered at Lixue and Kyran, who were soaring behind him, as they laughed. The rain finally caught up with them, along with powerful thunder and bright lightning. Surely, this heavy rain has brought worry to the face of not only Xulkan, but Halyn as well. He looked up at the rain with a worried look and continued to follow Locke.

Hearthome City was larger than Jubilife and Oreburgh combined. Though, the streets and everything was large and wide… people were running indoors to avoid the heavy rainfall now coming down upon the group. The Pokémon Center appeared in their view, and Xulkan picked up his pace to go ahead of Locke and into the Pokémon Center.

Everyone went inside and dried theirselves, while Xulkan closed his umbrella and stayed with the group, growling lowly at the people staring at him. People and Pokémon came inside for shelter, and sat on the nearest convenient couches. Locke noticed that Xulkan was getting agitated, so he asked the nurse if there was an available room for them to sleep in. The nurse replied quickly that there was a room available, and led Locke and the group to the available sleeping quarter. Once there, everyone made theirselves comfortable. Lixue and Layla sat next to each other on the top bunk bed, Xulkan laid on the bottom, Halyn and Silica decided to sleep on the floor, Kyran perched on a chair and quickly slept. Lynar, slept on a top bunk by himself.

"Here, Nurse. Take my two Pokemon for me please…" Locke asked the nurse. The nurse nodded, and took the two Pokéballs away from him. Lynar stared curiously at the second Pokéball. The nurse left, and all was quiet in the room, excluding the loud thunder and rain hitting the window. Lynar then turned to face the window, and sighed.

"Locke… who's that other Pokémon you had? I knew you had Caiden… but who was the other?" Lynar asked. Locke turned to Lynar and answered, "A Lopunny, her name is Amora. I gave her the name, and she seemed to like it. Though…" Locke then rubbed his forehead, "She's a handful… every battle, she would flirt with another male Pokémon. It was cute at first, but now… Oh well, she's still a great fighter in my team. I expect to catch more Pokémon on the way."

"…You treat your Pokémon like… companions… nothing like what the humans did long before we came here…" Lynar sighed and turned to face the window, where the lightning flashed and lit the room for a second. Lixue was quivering at the sound of the thunder, but was comforted by Layla. Perhaps that's why Layla wanted to sleep with her tonight…

"We've been through this before, Lynar." Locke said. He then started to make his bed, and then laid down on the bed below Lynar's and continued to talk, "All humans aren't like that. If someone like me exists, then there's got to be more like me." Lynar thought about this, and then nodded. "…What do you plan to do in this city? Fight the 'gym leader'?" Lynar asked.

"Not only that. I plan to enter the Pokémon Contest that they're holding on here. Amora is a talented fighter, but she's even better at pulling off spectacular movements…" The nurse then entered the room and gave him back his two Pokémon, then quickly left the room.

"Pokémon… Contests?" Lynar asked. Locke sighed, "It's different from battling. You see, the Pokémon has to perform techniques to appeal the crowd and the judges. It certainly is different from battling, but I think I would do fine with Amora. I'm sure of it." Though Locke didn't notice, Lynar noticed that Lixue had one eye half-way opened and listened to Locke as he talked about Pokémon Contests. She smiled, and fell back asleep on Layla's shoulder.

"…Good luck on the contest then, Locke." Lynar said in a low voice. Locke chuckled, "This is the first time you actually said something that makes me feel better. Thank you Lynar!" And with that, Locke went to sleep.

"Lynar, are you still up?" A tiny voice whispered. Lynar replied, "Yes, Lixue… and I saw that you were awake as well…" Lixue then floated next to Lynar and made a small smile. "Pokémon Contests… they sound interesting. I may have to ask Silica… if I could go with Locke for a while-"

"What, are you crazy?!" Lynar responded with a harsh voice. Lynar then sighed to calm himself down and continued, "This isn't rational… you must come with us… your scouting skills are essential for our group… and also, I worry about your safety. Because, no offense, if a thunderstorm scares you… then I don't know how you would protect yourself with him." Lixue turned to face the storm and cringed. She then turned her gaze at the bottom bunk where Locke slept, and smiled.

"…Locke will protect me. If Halyn and Silica trust him… then I will too." Lixue replied. Lynar, shocked at her sudden change in character, smiled. "You too huh…? Well, I guess we are here to learn about the Sinnoh region… perhaps you could still be scouting for us." Lynar then took Lixue's hand and shook it, "We'll miss you Lixue. You were great… for now, go to sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning with Silica. Don't worry, I'm sure she would understand." Lixue nodded, and floated back to sleep against Layla's shoulder.

_They actually trust this boy… _Lynar thought. He then turned to face the rain, which was still down pouring heavily, and stared out into the darkness. Many thoughts raced through his mind, and finally, he fell asleep.

In the morning, Lynar was the first to awaken. Everyone was in their positions as they were when they first went to sleep. Except-

"What the hell?!" Xulkan shouted. Everyone quickly awoke to see a Lopunny laying on top of him and gazing down at Xulkan with a blush on her face. Lynar rubbed his eyes, for he could not believe what he was seeing, and found that Xulkan was also blushing. Usually, Xulkan wouldn't like this kind of behavior… but he didn't make any movement whatsoever to get Amora off.

"Amora, what's gotten into you?! You have never done this during battle… this is going too far… get off of him Amora… please…" Locke requested. Though Locke couldn't understand what Amora was saying, Lynar and the group (and Xulkan, for his sake) heard what Amora said. "But… I think he's different… I like him…" Amora then gave Xulkan a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was quiet, with their jaws dropped at what has happened. Everyone except Xulkan, for he turned redder than the flames that erupt from his back during battle.

"Ha! Look at Xulkan!" Kyran broke the silence, and she fell from her perch to begin laughing. Locke pulled out his Pokéball and returned Amora to her Pokéball. Silica then approached the still-red Typhlosion and asked, "Xulkan… are you okay?" Xulkan didn't answer, but instead-

"Oh my… he fainted…" Silica announced. Lynar jumped down from his bunk bed as everyone began to gather around Xulkan. No doubt about it, he has indeed fainted. Like a Pokémon would when defeated…

"He'll never hear the end of this one, the poor guy…" Layla said with a slight laugh in her words. "On more important news…" Silica announced as she turned to Lixue, "You have something to tell me?"

"I assume you know already, Silica… don't ask her." Halyn sighed. Silica nodded, "Indeed… so, you want to be in Pokémon Contests… personally, I think it might affect the group that you aren't here… and I'm worried about the presence of Darius and Autumn… they might be looking for you for all we know about…" Lixue then started to frown and look down, but psychic energy moved her head to face Silica and see her smile. "Locke will protect you. Like we protected you when you were in our group. We're going to miss you, Lixue." Lixue was speechless, but then her eyes began to fill with tears of joy. She embraced Silica and then began to hug everyone else (even Xulkan, even though he's unconscious). "I'll miss you all. Every single one of you…"

Silica then turned to Locke, "Lixue wants to join you on your quest. She also wants to participate in the Pokémon Contests." Locke then turned to Lixue, and then back to Silica. He finally smiled, "Sure thing. I'll be glad to have her join me. Don't worry, she'll be in good hands. I promise-" His mouth was then shut by Silica's telekinesis, and she smiled. "You don't have to promise anything. Lixue and I trust you." Silica then released his lips and walked out the door.

Locke then turned to Lixue. "I don't want to keep you in a Pokéball… so I want you to stand by me." Lixue nodded and floated next to Locke. "This is great… really…" He then began to cry joys of tears. "S-sorry, I get emotional at times…" Lixue then floated in front of Locke and wiped away his tears with her tiny hands. She then placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Alright, now that this is all said and done, let's go…" Lynar said. Layla bumped his shoulder, "Come on now, I think it's cute." Lynar sighed, "You think everything's cute. Even Xulkan's sudden fainting…" Both of them then began to laugh as they held paws as they walked out of the Center.

The sky was clear, bird Pokémon were chirping, and a large rainbow stood outside. Locke and everyone else stood there for a couple of minutes (Xulkan has awoken by this time) and then waving goodbye as both went their separate ways. But before either the group or Locke could walk away…

"I'm going to miss you, Xulkan…" Amora appeared suddenly behind Xulkan. Xulkan turned and was lunged at as both landed on the still moist concrete. Xulkan turned red again, as the Lopunny laid her body against his. She then gave Xulkan a kiss on the lips.

The group stared with jaws dropped, while Locke smacked his forehead with his palm. Xulkan, once again, fainted. Lopunny then broke apart from the kiss and hugged Xulkan's motionless body. She then happily bounced back to Locke, who was shaking his head.

"The rainbow has appeared, and you have went through the rain…" a voice whispered. Lynar quickly turned around, and to see a figure of Chizue standing in a dark alleyway. She winked at Lynar and then disappeared. Lynar smiled, and turned to face the rainbow.

"Indeed… we have found the rainbow…" Lynar said with a large smile on his face.


	21. Nightfall

Attention. Feedback, por favor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet there was some tong-" Kyran was interrupted as she swiftly dodged an incoming Flamethrower from below. Xulkan spat, "I told you to stop talking about that kiss, damn it!" Halyn and Silica gave Xulkan and Kyran an annoyed look and both immediately stopped. Halyn sighed, "You guys have been at this ever since Hearthome… let's just make this a quick trip to Lake Valor…" Silica nodded, and the group continued forward.

"I wonder what the names of your kids would be…" Kyran said with a mischievous smile. Xulkan turned around, flames high on his back and breathed a powerful flame toward Kyran. "Shut your damn mouth already! Jeez Kyran, I never knew you could be so childish!"

Psychic energy surrounded both Kyran and Xulkan, not allowing either to move or speak. "Speak for yourself, Xulkan. I've about had enough of both of your childish antics. Now, we could go to Lake Valor without any interruptions and move on your free will…" She then leered at both of them, "…or I'll carry you guys all the way over there." Kyran and Xulkan nodded quickly and Silica released both.

"Damn it, what happened when those two lovebirds Lynar and Layla were the scapegoats of your jokes?!" Xulkan spat. Kyran laughed, "Because I want to see your reaction instead of seeing Lynar's face change colors." Xulkan nodded, "True…" Xulkan then pulled out his map and studied it as they walked down Route 209. It was high afternoon, and there were many trainers on the road. Many of them, Lynar could tell, thought of battling the group. All of them backed down, for they are outnumbered and at a disadvantage.

"Lynar… they keep looking at us…" Layla complained. Lynar held on to Layla's paw as he leered at the humans and other Pokémon who looked their direction. Many of them turned away, but others continued to stare…

"Don't worry about these humans Lynar." Halyn said with a smile, "It won't be very smart if they try to fight us. Not to mention…" Halyn then turned his eyes to the Pokémon the trainers have, "I don't usually say this… but most of their Pokémon are weak… we could take them on easily. And if there was a trainer stupid enough to challenge us, we'll protect you-"

"Hey! Some wild Pokémon!" a young boy exclaimed. He ran in front of the group and pulled out a Pokéball. Xulkan rubbed his forehead, "Speaking of which…" The trainer then threw the Pokéball. Lynar, expecting a Pokémon to emerge, was surprised to see the red and white Pokéball fly towards him. The rest of the group sidestepped the Pokéball, but it hit Lynar on the forehead. It all happened so fast… a red light surrounded Lynar, and then he felt a sensation of being sucked into a small space.

Everything went dark, and Lynar began to panic. He kicked and thrashed at the empty space and darkness. Suddenly, light surrounded him once again as he exited the Pokéball. Lynar, laid on the soft grass, relieved to have left the darkness. He then looked around frantically to see where he was. The group was staring at him, and the boy looked very upset. "Aw man, it got out… Oh well, it was a dumb looking Lucario anyways…" With that said, the boy walked away.

"…That… was obviously one of the beginning trainers…" Silica sighed. Xulkan then helped Lynar up and laughed, "Wow, you actually went inside one of those things. How does it feel like?!" Lynar shuddered, "I'd… rather not explain that Xulkan…"

"Huh, that bad…" Xulkan said as he looked at Layla's worried face. Halyn coughed to get everyone's attention. "Everyone. We're going to have to cut through the forest to reach Lake Valor. We'll camp out once we reach a river and a landmark called the Hallowed Tower. I'm sure you would love to visit the Hallowed Tower, Lynar. You've done some research about it, right?" Lynar nodded, and Halyn continued. "Furthermore, I advise none of you to go to the Lost Tower. Perfect place for ghost types. And as you know… we have some Ghost types following us…"

The next few minutes were of silence as they walked toward the forest edge of Route 209. Sunset was near, and the Hallowed Tower appeared into view. The tower itself, didn't look anything like the books that Lynar read when he was still in Chizue. The group then looked over to a river. Silica then looked around and sighed. "Well, I know that many of you won't like this… but I'm going to have to 'throw' some of you to the other side… That said…"

Psychic energy then flowed around Lynar as he was lifted up from the ground and landed safely on the other side of the river. This was repeated for everyone (except Kyran and Halyn, in which Halyn had to ride Kyran), all except…

"Whoa! Be gentle, damn it!" Xulkan shouted as he was flung at the other side of the river. "What the hell is your-" Xulkan was suddenly stopped as he hit a tree trunk and slid down to the ground. Kyran, was laughing… while Lynar, Layla, and Halyn gasped. "…Serves you right for horsing around earlier. You were really annoying a little while back…"

Xulkan was silent, but then got up and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that Silica…" He then sat down and closed his eyes, with a smirk and fell asleep. "…Wow, I never knew he could be so tolerant…" Layla said. Layla then jumped on top of a tree, and waved to Lynar to follow. Kyran perched on a tree branch above Xulkan, and quickly fell asleep. Halyn and Silica slept next to each other, closer than before than the other nights. This made Lynar and Layla smile as they began to close their eyes and go to sleep.

"_The Lost Tower… look at it, Lynar… the place where deceased Pokémon now lay to rest… do you know how there were so many graves…?" a demonic female voice asked. Lynar looked around and noticed that he was standing next to himself. _Another nightmare…_ Lynar thought. The scenery then zoomed to the tower that Halyn had pointed out earlier. The Lost Tower. Lynar has also researched about this landmark. It is said that here, deceased Pokémon are buried. The scenery then changed as Lynar was zoomed inside of the tower. Many tombstones were symmetrically lined up with each other, with names of deceased Pokémon's names._

"…_Many of them perished… during the war of the humans…" the voice spoke again. "Look… their souls cry for revenge…" Screams of horror and rage filled Lynar's ears. Lynar covered his ears as blood began to drip from them. Dark figures of Pokémon rose from their graves and continued to scream and shout. Many of them had horrendous injuries and bled large amounts of blood. Lynar turned away from this disgusting sight, only to see more of them rising from the ground._

"…_They are in pain… and who do you think could've caused this pain?! The humans…the humans have caused this eternal pain and unrest in these poor, pathetic Pokémon…" The voice said. Lynar began to recognize the voice, and quickly looked around._

"_We have found you, Lynar." Autumn laughed._

Lynar quickly woke up and jumped down with Layla. "Wake up! They found us! They're in the Lost Tower, and they're-"

"Here. Yes, darling." Autumn chuckled. The group got up and gathered up in a defensive position. Darius and Autumn slowly exited from the shadows, eyes glowing and laughing. "Did you like the little nightmare I gave you Lynar? I've been practicing, and I should say… I think I scared myself…" Lynar leered at Autumn as the group turned to Lynar. "Oh my… if only our master was here… he gone and got himself captured again… too bad… we'll release him… after we have a little fight…"

"Finally, I've been itching for a fight you damn hag!" Xulkan shouted as he cracked his knuckles. Autumn laughed, "I never knew you've been so impatient for your own death. Fine, you'll be like the many other lost souls who have perished during the warfare…" Autumn then looked toward the Lost Tower, "…and you'll join them."

Layla then charged forward with a Shadow Claw attack at the ready. "Enough talk already." She then slashed forward at Autumn, only for her to swiftly dodge and hit her with a Shadow Ball. "Heh, don't you think that's getting old?" Lynar then charged and appeared behind Darius. He then released a powerful Dark Pulse attack, knocking Darius forward. "You damn… I'll get you for that!" Lynar then felt a stinging pain as a blue Will-o-Wisp landed on his chest.

Both Lynar and Layla then jumped back a couple of feet, giving some distance. Lynar clutched his chest, and felt his energy leaving his body. "Is that all you got?" Darius teased. Kyran then appeared from out of nowhere as her body was enveloped in a blue energy-like field. "Time for me to fight as well." The Brave Bird attack hit Darius, and badly too. Darius flew back a couple of feet, but retaliated and rushed to use a Fire Punch attack. Kyran, who was taking recoil from her recent damage, was hit underneath her beak and flew upward to the sky. She caught her balance and leered down at Darius. "…What the hell?" Darius shouted. Feathers rained down on his fists, covering them with a thick down that would seem very ineffective for physical attacks.

"…Pulled off a Featherdance attack when you hit me with Brave Bird… clever…" Darius smirked. Autumn then began to move toward Kyran, though Autumn seemed as though she was struggling. "Darius, damn it, she's using Faint Attack!" Kyran smirked, "Too late." She then dived at Autumn, making her crash back into the ground.

"…Easy…" Kyran smirked, but then fell to the ground. Lighting was coursing through her body. "Damn brat…" Autumn spat as she got up. "Why don't you take another Thunderbolt?!" She then let loose a stream of lighting toward Kyran. Halyn jumped in front of Kyran, and used Protect to stop the attack. Silica then used her telekinesis to stop Kyran from falling.

"Oh, don't you guys think you're quite the team…?" Darius questioned. "Yeah, and lastly…" Xulkan whispered behind Darius. The flames on his back erupted with flames and flew out of his back. The chunks of fire landed on Autumn and Darius.

"Oh yes… Eruption does the job really well… I think this battle is pretty much- Gah!" Xulkan shouted as he felt a powerful Thunderbolt from behind. "All too easy… you were attacking an illusion you idiot." Autumn laughed. Xulkan fell to the ground, unconscious from the recent attack.

"And in this corner, a surprise visit from me, Daisuke." A familiar voice appeared as a small figure slashed at Darius and Autumn. Daisuke then appeared in front of the group, dragging Xulkan toward them. He then looked at Lynar, "Long time no see, pretty boy. And Layla, you look all the more beautiful than I last met." Layla sighed, "Yes, I guess it's good to see you're still alive… what I want to know is how you got onto Sinnoh…

"Aw, that's cold. And also, I got a little help from that Floatzel… Rosario… Well, you know the drill… I'll handle these guys off while you go wherever the hell you're going." Daisuke then turned to Darius and Autumn. "These guys are surely not illusions like before."

"Bah! Like I'll get my life get saved by a damn Weav-" Xulkan was interrupted by Silica leering at him. "We thank you again, Daisuke. We must continue with our objective. Please come out of this alive…" Silica smiled, and then motioned the group to move farther into the forest.

Lynar looked behind himself as they ran further into the forest to see Daisuke. Daisuke then turned to see Lynar and smirked. Lynar smiled, and continued running into the dark forest to their next objective. Lake Valor.


	22. Loss Of Willpower And Emotion

A large mist enveloped around Lynar and the group as they raced toward Lake Valor. The group could taste it's humidity with every breath taken through the cold night. "I can't see a damn thing!" Xulkan shouted. Lynar and Layla were being relied on to be the eyes of the group.

"Wait…" Lynar hesitated. He then opened his eyes and shouted, "Xulkan, stop!"

"Oh shoot-" Xulkan shouted. A splash is heard in the distance, accompanied by Xulkan's cries for help. Silica and Halyn raced ahead of Lynar and Layla. Kyran perched herself on a tree branch as they reached Lake Valor. Xulkan was apparently trying to swim out of the water, but was getting tired from the effort.

Suddenly, Xulkan was lifted out of the water, and tossed to the shore. Xulkan, currently gasping for air, turned to Silica. "Thanks Silica." Silica shook her head and looked toward the lake.

"Azelf was the one who saved you, not me." Silica said.

Silica then sat to await the arrival of Azelf. She closed her eyes and smiled as Azelf emerged from the center of the lake. The water ripples traveled to the shore, carrying a feeling of a great power. Azelf then flew around each of the group members, eyes staring with alertness and curiosity. He then halted in front of Silica, hovering above the water and smiled, "It's great to finally see Pokémon from Chizue. Ah, it feels like it was just yesterday when Lynar's grandfather led the way to Chizue. The memories are flowing back to me…"

"It's great to see you as well, Azelf, being of willpower." Silica said as she opened her eyes again.

"So, how is your journey so far? That _is _why you're here, correct? To see for yourselves how this land has changed?" Azelf asked as he started to fly in circles around Silica.

"Yes, that is correct. Well, the group and I have mixed thoughts at the moment. Perhaps we could formulate a better opinion when we reach Uxie, the being of knowledge." Silica then turned to Lynar and then back to Azelf, "Could… you explain something for us? …How did you three stop the warfare… because if you did, why didn't any Pokémon of Chizue come back?"

Azelf then took a deep sigh and began to circle around the group. "What you're about to see is what Mesprit, Uxie, and I have done to sustain order when the war first took place. This war… there was no reasonable motivation. Many wars start because of differences, economics, politics, or simply taking the land from another section. No, this war was different," Azelf then closed his eyes and took himself and the group into a vision, "…One side was bent on completely killing the other. And everything in their path."

The horrendous setting of the warfare surrounded the group, as humans and Pokémon were running back and forth. Many Pokémon laid on the ground beneath the group, slain with their eyes filled with a deep sorrow and rage. Chaos is the only word that describes what is going on in this war. Layla tried her hardest not to cry or run to Lynar for comfort, and tried to bear with the horrible images. Silica and Halyn were somewhat calm, unless a Pokémon fell to the ground in front of them. Xulkan and Kyran were still, but their aura they give off was filled with silent rage. Azelf then pointed up to the sky. There were three small lights, that floated over Mt. Coronet. These lights were obviously the three Pokémon, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. There was a blinding light that consumed the entire battlefield. Lynar couldn't see anything, but hear the voice of Azelf.

"The warfare continued… we thought that they would've stopped… but years passed, and the bloodshed still proceeded. We had to take action." Azelf's voice was loud, but calm. The scenery then changed, and the group appeared to be hovering over the ocean. Many boats could be seen at different distances, all sailing to a small land. Chizue.

"As the years of warfare passed, Noah and other leaders were able to find Chizue. We let them stay there until the war stopped." Azelf then sighed.

"When it did stop, we came to look for Noah and give him the okay that it was time to go back to their home regions. He didn't take it too well, and the other Pokémon drove us out forcefully, saying that they will never come back to the humans." Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie floated toward Chizue. The scenery then changed to the shoreline, with the three talking to Noah.

"Noah believed that humans are evil and that even though we stopped the warfare, they will eventually start another one. We have made a terrible mistake to send off Pokémon away from their regions… they were unaffected by the deep hypnosis we placed on the humans to stop their fighting and clear their memories of the event. Unfortunately, the Pokémon who reside in Chizue were bent on the idea that humans are, in fact, evil. We could've put them under hypnosis too… but… what good would that do for them? They will be living underneath the lie that we have induced."

Noah started shouting something, and other Pokémon came and began to attack the three. Deflecting attacks while not injuring anyone, they flew off wearing looks of despair and sadness. The vision ended, and the group appeared in front of the lake. Azelf was floating above the water, wearing a sad expression.

"So, we wanted the Pokémon of Chizue to convince theirselves that this world has changed for the better. Many years passed, and no Pokémon had even thought about coming over to the other regions. We had begun to give up all hope…" Azelf then looked at each of us, "But now, I think we finally got through to you guys at least. I trust you will go back to Chizue and tell them about your records?" Azelf asked.

"Yes, that is correct. But, like I said earlier, we must continue our journey to Lake Acuity. When we do, we practically walked all around Sinnoh." Silica replied with a smile.

"Oh dear, I don't think it would be quite that easy. You see, I expect Chizue to continue having this hatred for humans." A chilling voice replied.

The group looked around frantically to find the source of the voice. Azelf, hovered calmly, looking at a specific direction towards the dark part of the forest. He then smirked and said, "Autumn, Darius, you two could come out of there now."

Two dark figures emerged from the forest, eyes glowing with malicious intent. Darius carried Daisuke by his arm and threw him toward the group. Layla quickly caught him before he hit the ground before them.

"Daisuke is really persistent… but alas, he wasn't a worthy foe that Darius couldn't handle." Autumn snickered as she stopped only a few feet away from the group. Darius stood silent.

Azelf suddenly laughed, "It appears that one of you have fallen into Mesprit's touch, am I correct?"

"Clever little devil, aren't you?" Autumn said with a sarcastic tone, "Unfortunately, my big brute of a husband was far too idiotic and tried to attack Mesprit a while back."

"So that's why Darius seemed so quiet… and emotionless…" Lynar said.

"Yes, that seems to be the case. Now, enough with pointing out the obvious. It's time I bring up something in your discussion. Have you forgotten about the prophecy in the cave?" Autumn snickered.

"That prophecy shouldn't be of anyone's concern. It shouldn't have been viewed by anyone," Azelf then leered at Autumn, "…and your grandmother Edna was the one who lured Noah and the others to view it, right?"

"Applause to you, Azelf. For you are correct! And now, history repeats itself… and I have lead this idiotic group to the prophecy that the three of you have predicted. You know everyone's fate… the entire fate of Chizue, to it's destruction!" Autumn shouted.

"It's… destruction?" Halyn asked.

"Don't listen to a word she says." Azelf snapped.

"Still lying to them, I see. Well, for you idiots to know, Chizue's going to go under war when humans reach the land. As far as how it would turn out, the prophecy doesn't mention. But I'm sure these three know…" Autumn explained.

"That's enough! No one is supposed to know about it!" Azelf snapped.

"Then why is it written inside that cave? Surely, you have some sort of motivation for such an antic." Autumn questioned.

"We, ourselves, don't know why it's written in there. That writing seems to reflect upon only the future of Chizue, that we have no control over. No one would have ever found it in Mt. Coronet, not even humans… but Edna has seemed to have led them to it. And if you're anything like Edna, you are trying to get all of those Pokémon killed! Because Edna believed that violence and warfare is the true act of peace! I'm right, aren't I?!" Azelf shouted.

Autumn's laughter filled the night air, and the water droplets of the mist seemed to get colder as they touched the groups face. Autumn stopped laughing, and averted her gaze toward the group.

"Yes. I'm trying to lead Chizue to it's destruction. To fulfill Edna's vengeance against Chizue. I will lead humans to Chizue to destroy it! And you guys are in the way… so you will be eliminated. Permanently." Autumn said with a murderous tone.

"I'm afraid that won't happen when it's only you against all of us, Autumn." Azelf said as he appeared behind Darius. He placed a finger on Darius, and a little light emitted from that touch. Darius then toppled over and landed on the floor, motionless. "…Loss of willpower…"

"Damn it… oh well, Darius was useless anyway. You're right. I can't handle this all by myself so I shall take my leave for the time being. But this won't be the last you see of me." Autumn snickered. With that said, she disappeared into the shadows. The group then turned to Azelf, who was hovering over Darius.

"Poor guy… loss of emotion and willpower… what a horrible degree of torture… I never wanted this…" Azelf sighed. He then floated toward the group with a sad expression. "I'm sorry… I should've told you this… Mesprit and I should've told you about the prophecy…"

"This prophecy… is it true about what it says about Chizue's destruction?" Halyn asked.

"…Yes, it's true." Azelf said. The group let out a small gasp, while Xulkan started to go on a cursing fit.

"Is there any way we could stop it?" Layla asked as she cradled Daisuke.

"There is always a way. And it will be up to each and every one of you to be able to stop this catastrophic event. Your willpower has gotten you this far, it's time that you use your willpower to stop this prophecy from coming true. Eliminate your emotions about humans being evil, will be your first step. Because going back now would not be of any help. You can't convince them otherwise about humans not being evil. So, gather up as much information as possible about Sinnoh. Then go back to Chizue… so you could convince them about how humans have changed."

"What about Autumn?!" Lynar growled.

"Be patient, Autumn will look for the nastiest and greediest of humans to invade Chizue. Doing so will convince the Pokémon of Chizue that Noah's conception of humans being permanently evil is true. The problem is, the prophecy never said who will win in this war… it just says that 'Chizue will be laid in ruins'." Azelf explained.

"All of this doesn't make sense!" Xulkan growled, "How are we supposed to convince them that humans are evil when there's going to be a war there soon?!"

"Because there are a few humans here who know about that prophecy as well. And you've met one of them, Lynar… Layla. Roark, a gym leader here from Sinnoh. As he has explained, the Champion, Elite Four, and Gym Leaders are the only ones who know about Chizue's existence. They also know about the existence of the prophecy, and the time is almost here when Chizue will be under war. They are already preparing as we speak… Especially Champion Cynthia." Azelf said.

"Generally… a race against the clock?" Lynar asked, "We have to visit Uxie… so we could say that we have traveled all over Sinnoh… and explain to Chizue of our opinion… before Autumn comes up with humans. And to await the Champion's arrival before the hunters…"

"That is correct." Azelf said.

"But… how do you know our opinions about the outside world would be… positive?" Lynar asked.

"Because, you, a group of Pokémon… who traveled to an unknown land… hoping to see change in this place… didn't travel here because of curiosity… it was because you all want to believe that the world has changed for the better. Now, you may have had some bad run-ins with some bad human beings… but you may have already noticed the dramatic differences in some human beings… like Locke, per say." Azelf said.

"…I'm going to have to agree with Azelf…" Halyn commented with a smile.

"A few of you have already formulated an opinion about the changes of Sinnoh. But some of you are still with mixed opinions, like Lynar for instance. When you go back to Chizue, you can't just have mixed opinions to explain to your fellow Pokémon. It has to be one answer. As to whether it is safe to come back, or not. That judgment, I shall leave to each and every one of you. But you can't form an opinion until you have seen Sinnoh's landscape and the humans who reside here. That's why we three, are making you travel to see each of us." Azelf explained, "I'm sorry if this is all confusing for any of you…"

"…We'll be on our way immediately to Lake Acuity then…" Silica responded. Azelf smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy. Happy that the group of Pokémon that the prophecy has predicted… are Pokémon who have the willpower to leave the place they called home… and to learn about the unknown… I'm sure you guys will be able to break this prophecy and return home to inform Chizue of a changed world."

"You can count on that." Silica replied. With that, Azelf disappeared from sight as he floated back into the middle of the lake, engulfed by the mist.

"…We'll have to rest tonight… as for Darius… I don't think he's going to move for a long time…" Silica announced. She then led the group into the forest, where everyone quickly fell asleep.

Lynar, before falling asleep, rethought about everything that will happen in the future. He also tried to formulate an opinion about the changed world, but, as Azelf has mentioned, he doesn't necessarily have all the information to make a judgment.

Lynar then closed his eyes, put his arm around Layla and quickly fell asleep.


	23. Preparation

"I wonder what those guys are doing… Lynar… wake up," Layla whispered, "What are those guys doing by the lake?"

Lynar awoken to the sound of birds chirping as drops of dew fell onto his eye. He risen up and nearly fell off the tree as he was braced by Layla's gentle touch. He turned to Layla and smiled.

"Good morning Layla." Lynar said, "Now, what was it that you're trying to tell me?"

Layla then pointed out a small group of people at the lakefront of Lake Valor. They were similar to the people that Lynar spotted at Lake Verity.

"Ah, that must be Team Galactic." Halyn said as he stretched. He then jumped onto the branch that Lynar and Layla rested upon and gazed out to the people he called, "Team Galactic".

"Locke told me about these guys. Apparently, they're a syndicate bent on 'changing the world'. He also told me that their syndicate leader, Cyrus, is a lunatic." Halyn's stare then averted away from them to the lake, "I fear for Azelf's safety… but alas, he told me during the night not to worry about it. As 'he will take care of those pesky guys'." Halyn then smiled and jumped down to Silica's side.

"He's right Lynar. We shouldn't worry too much. After all…" Layla then turned to Darius, who was still laying motionless a couple of feet away from their location. "…He did take out one of our enemies with little effort…"

"Amora… yes…" a voice from below whispered. Lynar quickly looked down to spot Xulkan, tossing and turning in his sleep. Kyran, apparently, also heard this as she was simply standing next to Xulkan trying her hardest not to laugh. Lynar, unexpectedly, let out a loud laugh.

"What, what happened…?" Xulkan questioned as he rose up from sleep. Kyran, however, began to laugh with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Having a wet dream about Amora, are we?! You're more pathetic than Lynar now!" Kyran mocked through gasps of laughter. Xulkan, didn't take this so well, and let out a powerful Flamethrower. Kyran, as usual, dodged his attack with ease. The Flamethrower attack then went toward Halyn and Silica.

"Guys, look out-" Xulkan was quickly cut off by a powerful Psychic attack sending the entire group backwards, making the Flamethrower attack disintegrate. Silica then let out a yawn and looked at the group with the slightest grin on her face.

"See? I could clown around too you know." Silica mocked as she lifted both Kyran and Xulkan to the air. "Now, are we going to continue horsing around… or should I keep my warning about how I will drag you all over Sinnoh with my telekinesis?" Xulkan and Kyran nodded without saying anything more. "Good." Silica then let Xulkan and Kyran go. Kyran flew in place but Xulkan…

"Ow! Make sure you land me softly, damn it! I'm not a freakin' bird!" Xulkan spat. Silica laughed and turned to the rest of the group.

"Sorry for such an unruly wake up call. But let's head onto more serious business. We have to get to Lake Acuity. Where Uxie resides, the being of knowledge. This is probably going to be the roughest journey yet. Explain to them why Xulkan…" Silica said as Xulkan came forward to address the group.

He opened up his map and pointed to an area where white colors covered the majority of it. "As you could see, this place, Route 217, is a very snowy area. We must prepare for the journey to get supplies. So, we will visit Veilstone City. Locke will be awaiting at the Pokémon Center there. How he's able to travel so quickly, I'm not sure." He then put the map away and joined the rest of the group.

"Bet you're excited to see Amora, huh Xulkan? I bet you'll get further in your… relationship." Kyran whispered. Xulkan, trying his best not to use another Flamethrower, turned to Silica, who stood in front of the group.

"Right. Well, Locke is going to be in Veilstone City. So, we head north from here. Let's make haste, it's not that far off." Silica then turned to the direction they will travel, "Let's hurry too. Those 'Team Galactic' guys are looking toward us."

"What about this guy?" Xulkan asked as he kicked Darius' motionless (but alive) body.

"…Leave him be. He has suffered enough, for he has lost all emotion and willpower. A sad way to end though…" Silica then began to dash off in the direction of Veilstone City. The group followed after her quickly.

Eventually, their tree-cover has ended and a small mountain came into view. Silica, reading the map, led the group through a path that seemed decent for travel through the mountainous region. Silica seemed to waste no time to be sight-seeing.

"…Hold it guys!" Lynar shouted as he turned east and looked down from the mountain path. Through the plains, Lynar could detect a horrendous Aura coming from a small pathway into a forest. The Aura itself, seemed menacing and made Lynar feel as if it's telling him to not venture into there.

"…Do you feel it Silica, Layla?" Lynar asked. Both walked up next to him, only to cringe at the very feeling Lynar felt. "I knew I felt something… the reading I'm getting from there is… different… the aura seems distorted and having no sense of pattern… as if it's-"

"Coming from another dimension, I presume?" Halyn asked as he stood next to Silica. "…Spring Path. I'm sure you studied it in the archives Lynar."

"You mean, that's the path that will lead to Sendoff Spring? Where the entrance to another dimension is and even… Giratina?" Lynar asked with a tone of fear.

"Correct. You studied well Lynar, I'm proud of you. Yes, that is where one could find Giratina. Thus by the name 'Sendoff Spring', the aura you sense from that area is telling you to go back. Now, enough of this. We have to head to Veilstone City. We're not here to look for powerful entities, I already told you that Lynar…" Halyn then turned to their normal path and dashed off. The rest of the group quickly followed.

Lynar, took a little longer to leave, as he began to look toward the Spring Path.

"_Leave… now!" _A sudden rush of menacing aura was sent to Lynar. The appearance of such a powerful aura felt similar to winds from a hurricane, making him take one step back. Lynar ran away as fast as he could and didn't look back as he caught up with the group.

"Where were you Locke? You aren't supposed to be behind…" Layla said as she continued to dash behind Silica. She then turned to Lynar, noticing his facial expression hiding the smallest hint of fear.

"I-It's nothing…" Lynar answered. Layla knew this wasn't the case. She sighed and turned her head back to the path they're following. _No point in trying to find out. Lynar is so stubborn at times…_She thought.

"Xulkan! Why are you ahead of me…?" Silica asked as Xulkan dashed forward. He slowed down to Silica's speed and looked embarrassed. Kyran, from above, began to laugh.

"Can't wait to see Amora no doubt! Am I right?" Kyran mocked. Xulkan tried his hardest not to blast her out of the sky as Silica leered at both of them.

Eventually, the mountainous path ended as they climbed down and entered forests. Many Pokémon the group passed by were still waking up to the morning sun. The forest, too, eventually ended as pavement touched Lynar's feet. _Veilstone City. _Lynar thought.

The city itself was very large, but not many people were outside. Possibly because morning has only recently arrived. The group went through the towns roads, passing by people who shouted in surprise to the large amount of Pokémon running through. The Pokémon Center was in sight. However, unexpectedly…

"I'm coming Amora!" Xulkan shouted as he dashed to the Pokémon Center. Kyran laughed from above.

"Xulkan, Xulkan, Xulkan… do you realize how pathetic you are?" Kyran sighed. Xulkan disappeared inside the Pokémon Center, and probably forgot about Silica and the rest.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Locke should be waiting inside… explaining Xulkan's sudden rush of adrenaline…" Silica announced as she went inside the Pokémon Center. Inside, virtually no one was inside except Locke and the Center's nurse. Locke waved toward the group with a large smile as Lixue, Caiden, and Amora stood next to him.

"Xulkan! I'm glad to see you again!" Amora shouted as she hopped to Xulkan. Xulkan, lost all his excitement and stood in complete paralysis as he looked upon Amora, blushing brightly. Amora jumped on top of Xulkan, making him fall backwards.

"How cute. So cute that it's going to make me barf." Kyran said with a tone of annoyance as she turned to Locke. Silica and Halyn approached Locke and made a single nod, acknowledging him.

"Hmph. Still going around I see?" Caiden suddenly questioned. Lynar turned to Caiden and smirked. Caiden, now an Empoleon, stood taller than Lynar. This however, didn't intimidate him.

"Yes, we're still around. I should be asking you the same question, Caiden. You sound confident, but care to back up that tongue?" Lynar challenged. Caiden smirked and approached Lynar, attempting to intimidate him.

"One day, I'll show you my strength." Caiden said as he bowed, "And I'll be waiting for that moment." Caiden then rose and shook Lynar's paw.

"Likewise Caiden." Lynar replied as he shook Caiden's large steel-like claws.

"Well, since you guys were away, all three of these guys…" Locke began as he pointed out Lixue, Amora, and Caiden, "…were able to get me six badges! And a bunch of ribbons from Lixue!" Locke then opened his badge case and displayed them to the group. Silica and Halyn looked at the badges in mild awe, while Layla gave Lixue a pat on the back. Kyran looked at the badges with the utmost interest. _…It must be because of it's… luster…_ Lynar thought as Kyran watched the badges gleam in the light.

"Congratulations Locke. How you accomplish these things with only three Pokémon and manage to travel so quickly… I may never know…" Silica answered with a smile. Locke then closed his badge case (Kyran sighed in disappointment as this transpired.). He then turned to the direction of Amora and Xulkan, where Amora was cuddling with the still paralyzed Xulkan. "…The last place I want to take them to is Solaceon Town's Daycare Center…" Locke shuddered.

"Alright. On to more important business… Silica. You guys have a room here already. Though it's early morning still, you guys probably aren't tired. It's still available if you need it though. Oh, and one more thing. All your supplies to head toward Lake Acuity are inside." Locke said ending with a wink.

"Thank you, Locke. I'm sorry for having you revisit Veilstone City just to give us supplies…" Silica apologized. Locke shook his head and smiled.

"No, the duty is mine. Like I said in Jubilife City, I want to help. Now, enough of this. I'm sure you guys are hungry. I have some food in your rooms, so go right ahead. I have to talk to Maylene later… apparently, she wants to meet you guys." Locke said.

"I think one of us is hungry for something else…" Kyran commented as she pointed at Xulkan and Amora with her feathery wing. Amora has already locked lips with Xulkan as she blushed red. Locke noticed this and ran to Amora.

"Amora, what have I told you about doing that? I thought we agreed not to give Xulkan a heart attack…" Locke asked as he lifted Amora away from Xulkan. Though Locke couldn't understand her, the group understood what Amora said.

"S-Sorry about that. It's just- I don't know… something got in me… sorry." Amora replied. Locke sighed, "You see, this is why I don't want you out of my sight. You'll jump on him when I look away…"

Xulkan finally got up and looked at Amora, who licked her lips at him. Unfortunately, this made his heart race and fall backward again in paralysis. Everyone in the room sighed.

"Don't worry Locke, we'll take care of him… you just go on with your business. We'll be in the room for the remainder of the day. I don't think… Autumn is going to go anywhere quickly without Darius at her side." Silica said.

Lixue then floated toward Locke and asked, "Can I stay with them while you're away?" Locke however, was confused and looked to Silica for translation.

"She asked if she could stay with us while you're away." Silica translated."Of course! I'm sure you missed these guys, and I'm sure they missed you! I'll leave you with time to reminisce with each other." Locke said as he pulled out two Pokéballs and returned Amora and Caiden.

"Well, I'm off to talk to Maylene. Be good everyone." Locke announced as he took his backpack and walked out of the Pokémon Center's sliding doors.

"Alright everyone, let's head inside the room. It's almost afternoon, and a lot of trainer's will enter the Center… let's not surprise them while we're in here." Silica announced. She then turned to Xulkan and used her telekinesis to lift him into the air. "I'm beginning to like this Amora too…" Silica laughed. Everyone then entered the large room. In the middle of the room, were what seemed to be supplies organized in a line.

Silica approached the supplies and inspected each of them. There seemed to be six bags of supplies, one for each of the group members. Lynar walked toward a bag that had his name scribbled on the outside and peered inside. There were scarves, gloves (of which, a hole is located for Lynar's back-hand spike) and a lot of Sitrus and Aspear berries. Kyran, seemed to have the largest bag and even a note written by Locke. The note said:

"Kyran. This task won't be easy for you since you're a flying type. There are strong blizzards that occur a lot in Route 217. So, I advise you not to fly or else the results will be fatal. I also provided a lot of Yache berries just in case a Pokémon of Ice Typing would come and attack. Also, the scarves that I have provided are of a strange material that will keep your bodies warm. Good luck everyone, and take care." ~ Locke

"Wow, that Locke is really nice…" Kyran said as she pecked around inside her bag. Silica, getting tired of holding Xulkan up with her psychic abilities, let Xulkan drop softly on a bed. She then walked over to a table and jumped on top of it. The table was full of assorted fruit and berries.

"Everyone, here's some food. Eat up, as we will need the energy for the big day tomorrow." Silica announced as she lifted an apple and placed it in front of herself. The entire group then approached the table and began to dine on the assorted berries and fruits. Xulkan, having regained consciousness, jumped down from the bed and joined in on the feast.

"That Amora is such a tease, isn't she?" Halyn laughed. Xulkan blushed red and turned away from the group in embarrassment. Silica and Halyn were eating next to each other, Kyran perched herself on the bed swallowing several berries, and Lixue was with Layla talking about multiple subjects and their adventures so far. After everyone was finished eating and filled theirselves up, the door opened and a young girl with pink hair and walking barefoot stepped inside. She was followed inside by a fierce looking Lucario.

"H-Hello everyone, I'm Maylene. Locke told me about you guys, and I thought I should meet with you…" She said with a timid voice. The group continued to stare at her, but it appeared to make her more nervous. The Lucario next to her growled at her as she began to shake, making her shake her head violently.

"Sorry, I was just a little nervous. I'm aware of where you came from, like all the Gym Leaders in Sinnoh… and I just wanted to see what Pokémon from there looked like… and you all seemed to be pretty high-leveled. It's really impressive that all of you could evolve by yourself… I wish I was that powerful…" Maylene then began to trail off and seemed to stare into space. The Lucario then gave her a little nudge, and she immediately went back to the group.

"Sorry, I tend to do that a lot…" Maylene apologized.

"Nice to meet you, Maylene. My name is Silica." Silica then jumped down from the table and approached her. The Lucario quickly went into a defensive position, as if looking for a fight. Maylene leered at her Lucario and shook her head. The Lucario then backed down and frowned.

"Yes. We are from the land of which we call, Chizue. We have traveled a long way to explore and to know the answer to all of our questions as to, 'Has the world changed?'." Silica said. "We're glad that you took your time to meet with us."

"Well, the way Locke described you all, I was a little curious." Maylene answered with a small smile. "And just to let you know, if a crisis was to ever occur at Chizue, we'll be informed as soon as possible." Silica nodded in acknowledgement.

"You there. The Lucario next to the female." Maylene's Lucario said as he pointed at Lynar. "I want to challenge you. I have never fought another Lucario before, and fighting a female just goes against my code of conduct. Will you accept?"

"Lynar, do we really have the time for you to fight with her Lucario?" Layla asked. Silica nodded, "Yes, I'm sure Lynar could finish the battle. We do have a day to stay here, so, if under Lynar's consent… he could battle that Lucario if he wishes to.

"…Um, what did my Lucario just say to you guys?" Maylene asked.

"It asked if I could challenge him." Lynar answered. Maylene, turned to her Lucario and sighed. "Of course, you would be one to ask for a battle…"

"I accept your challenge." Lynar answered. The Lucario smirked and pointed out the window.

"See that building over there? That's Maylene's gym. We will battle there." Maylene's Lucario said. "Now, follow me…"

"…Perhaps I should go with you, Lynar… and Layla, come with us too." Silica asked. "We'll watch the fight… in case… you know Layla…"

Layla quickly nodded and followed Maylene's Lucario and Locke. Silica quickly dashed off, "Everyone, stay in here. Halyn will be leading as of right now."

"Aw man, where is everyone going now?" Maylene complained as she followed her Lucario.


	24. Attack

Well, I'd say that I'm improving quite well with this story. What do you guys think? What do my mysterious readers think?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucario, aren't we going to eat first? You wanted to order take-out before we met Lynar…" Maylene complained. Her Lucario merely made a growl to keep her mouth shut. "Well, that's not fair Lucario. I'm hungry…"

The Lucario then lead Lynar and the rest to a large building that seemed very different and unique to the other skyscrapers and other structures. It's entrance welcomed Lynar as the slide doors opened. Maylene's Lucario was in a rush to get to the battle area, as he is walking in a brisk pace. Silica and Layla followed Lynar closely while Maylene continued to drag behind, her stomach growling.

Before long, they have reached an indoor arena in which Maylene's Lucario was found already warming up with punches and kicks that made the air around his attacks vibrate. He then ran over to the other side of the arena and said, "Lynar! I challenge you to this battle! Come to your respective side whenever you're ready!"

Maylene's Lucario then turned to his master and growled, "You're going to be the referee for this match. I don't need any help from you.""Lucario, you could be so competitive and stubborn at times. I know the main reason you're fighting Lynar is because you want to impress Layla…" Maylene mocked. This made her Lucario blush red and growl at her. "It's true. You probably wouldn't have wanted to even meet the group if it weren't for her."

"Young love…" Silica sighed. "Makes you do crazy and out of the ordinary things at times as well. I'm sure you're liking this attention, Layla…"

Layla blushed red and replied, "Well, my priorities lie with Lynar…" She then waved to him as she sat on a nearby bench watching the battle. Silica sat next to her while Maylene stood at the sidelines of the arena. Lynar then walked over to his side and waited for Maylene.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry… anyways, this match will now go underway. The rules is that… and I hope none of you try to… is that you fight until one makes another unconscious and unable to fight. We aren't trying to kill each other. Secondly, anything goes. Just… don't destroy my Gym like last time Lucario… and we begin now!" Maylene announced as she dropped her hand like a flag.

Her Lucario placed both of his paws next to each other in front of him and conjured a Bone Club. Lynar, thoroughly impressed, clapped his paws and beckoned him to attack. The Lucario didn't hesitate at all as far as attacking Lynar went. He dashed toward Lynar and used the Bone Club to sweep at Lynar's feet.

Lynar quickly jumped over the sweep, leaving himself in the air. The Lucario then swung his Bone Club diagonally up, sending Lynar flying upward.

"Ugh. You're pretty good…" Lynar complimented. He then landed gracefully on his feet and began to charge an Aura Sphere. The Lucario quickly charged toward Lynar and tried to hit him from above with a Bone Club attack. Lynar sidestepped and pushed the Aura Sphere into the Lucario, making him fly backwards and lose his concentration of his Bone Club attack.

"I should say the same thing about you, Lynar. You are certainly worth fighting." The Lucario smirked.

"Wow, Lynar's pretty strong, huh? For a wild Pokémon… that's kinda unexpected." Maylene said as she turned to Silica. "Are all of you that strong?"

Silica nodded, "Yes. The wilderness has toughened us up and allowed us to evolve and grow at high levels. Lynar, however, actually trained with Layla as far as fighting goes. Both of them are equal in power. Though, Lynar is only a long-range fighter… this could be difficult for him, depending on how your Lucario fights."

"You're trying to keep your distance… you're not that much of a close-range fighter, are you?" The Lucario questioned. Lynar was silent, making the Lucario smirk. "I thought so. Well, you see, I'm a mix of both long-range and close-range fighting!" That said, he began to charge an Aura Sphere and launched it at Lynar.

"Damn it-" Lynar was hit squarely in the face as he keeled backwards and lost his footing. He quickly got up before Maylene began to count. _This is going to be tough… he's a mixed fighter. I'm just a long-range…_ Lynar thought.

"I wonder how you've gotten so powerful and forget about the wilderness, my Lucario friend." Lynar mocked. The Lucario laughed, "You may be of the wild, but my trainer Maylene… though I am rough with her… helped me become what I am now."

_A human Lynar… he had help with a human… isn't that wrong…?_ A voice echoed in Lynar's mind. Lynar looked around to find the origin of the voice. It sounded familiar…

_Remember Lynar… humans are the reason… why I couldn't be with Chizue anymore… my only love… they are to be revered for their crimes… why do I not feel a sense of hate… Lynar? _The voice echoed.

Silica twitched, "Layla… do you… feel something…?"

_You must kill him… he's a disgrace to follow the actions and rules of a human he calls 'Master'. …Avenge them… avenge all your fallen ancestors by killing him and his master… _Noah demanded.

"Argh!" Lynar shouted as everything began to black out.

_Now Lynar… _Noah said as he appeared before Lynar's eyes. _Attack._

Everything came into view, but in a blood red color. Lynar could feel the red aura pulse throughout his body as his eyes turned fully red and his breathing became heavier. He fell on all fours like a Luxray ready to pounce on his prey. The red aura has grown so drastically that all in the room were aware of it's presence.

"What's wrong with Lynar, and what is this heavy feeling…?" Maylene asked.

Lynar fixed his red eyes on her Lucario and dashed toward him. The Lucario pulled out a Bone Club and tried to stop him by attacking with a downward slash. Lynar caught his attack with both paws and sent him flying to a wall. The Lucario used his feet to press his weight against the wall, making cracks appear on his strong landing.

Lynar turned to face Maylene and dashed toward her. "No!" Maylene's Lucario shouted. He pushed himself away from the wall, sending himself flying toward Lynar. He landed on Lynar and used a Force Palm attack to send him away from Maylene. "Have you gone mad?! Why are you attacking my master for?!"

"I don't like this… why did he try to attack me…?" Maylene asked with a tone of fear.

That earlier attack from the Lucario made Lynar furious as he once again dashed at his target. The Lucario charged up a Force Palm attack and tried to hit Lynar. He quickly disappeared, making the Lucario's attack miss. "What the- Argh!"

The Lucario was kneeling to the ground with Lynar's foot holding him down. Lynar then took one of his arms and twisted it backwards, attempting to break his arm. "You are a disgrace to all Pokémon… I shall kill you in a slow and painful death… to avenge my fallen ancestors…"

All of a sudden, everything began to go dark as Lynar felt a powerful blow behind his head. The world then disappeared from view…

"_Lynar… awaken my child…" a soft feminine voice echoed. Lynar opened his eyes to find himself in a forest, similar to Chizue's…_

"_Who's speaking…?" Lynar asked. A bright light then appeared before Lynar as a figure of a Lucario came into view as the light dimmed down._

"_Noah has died with the feelings of revenge and despair. His restlessness has reincarnated into you, Lynar. But… you, my son… have also received my forgiveness to the humans…" The voice echoed. The Lucario shape then walked closer to Lynar._

_Now that Lynar has a clearer view on who this person was, Lynar stepped back in bewilderment. This Lucario, this female Lucario… it was the one that was always in his dreams. The one who perished. The one who Noah has loved with all his heart. This Lucario was the one their sacred land was named after. This is the Lucario everyone known as "Chizue"._

"The instinct awoken again… this is serious… what if it comes back… I'm hungry…" were the voices and small phrases that Lynar heard as he regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he recognized the large, but hospitable room of the Pokémon Center. The entire group, along with Maylene and her Lucario, surrounded Lynar wearing worried looks. Their expression quickly changed as Lynar smiled and opened his eyes.

Layla was the first to express her happiness as she jumped on top of Lynar and gave him a warm hug. This agitated Lynar's aching back, but he didn't care. He was glad to see Layla's bright smile and ruby eyes before him.

"You are aware of what happened, right Lynar?" Silica asked as he jumped on his bed. Silica sighed, "The 'instinct' took you over again. Thank goodness Layla and I joined you. Maylene wouldn't know what to do and you probably would've killed her and her Lucario."

"I'm sorry… I… didn't know what happened… all I remember is that everything turned red… and then I passed out with a pain on the back of my head." Lynar shuttered. The mere reminiscence of the incident made Lynar quiver in fear. Maylene's Lucario appeared next to Lynar and smiled.

"It was a good battle. Though, you did change and started to attack violently… and break my arm… it was still a battle nonetheless. So, I congratulate you for your victory." The Lucario said as he shook Lynar's paw.

"But, I don't think it was fair… at least say a draw, but don't say that I won…" Lynar said. The Lucario laughed and shook his head. "No need to worry. I think you deserved it. After all, before you went crazy, you were very skillful. I respect such traits."

"I present to you this Cobble Badge Lynar." Maylene announced as she handed Lynar a small red badge that gleamed in the light. Maylene's Lucario growled, "You could be so absent-minded sometimes. What use would he have with a badge?!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just… it's a habit I do whenever someone beats me… whether at a Gym Battle… or a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scizors." Maylene replied as she blushed with embarrassment. She took the badge and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Well, I'm extremely hungry right now. It's nightfall and I haven't eaten since the morning! We're eating Chinese today Lucario! You at least owe me that much!" Maylene shouted. The Lucario sighed and nodded, "Fair enough."

"We'll see you guys another time!" Maylene waved. Her Lucario gave a bow and turned to follow Maylene out of the sliding door. Silica then turned back to Lynar with a serious look on her face.

"Halyn has already explained to you Lynar. You must have a trust with humans if you don't want this 'instinct' to come out again. You seem to target people who have any relations with anyone human. What if you begin to attack us? We can't allow something so dangerous to consume _both_ of our minds."

Lynar sighed and looked down in disappointment. She was right. He has to learn to trust humans or else this "instinct" will continue to rise up and grow stronger. Silica noticed that she was rather harsh on Lynar, and lifted his head up with her telekinesis. "Cheer up. You just need some rest. We have a big day ahead of us. So, good night." Silica then walked next to Lynar and kissed him on the cheek, making Lynar blush.

"Whoa, Silica never kisses anyone to sleep!" Kyran exclaimed, but then made a mischievous face. "Except for Halyn, that is."

Silica and Halyn ignored her comment as they walked out of the hospital room and back into the room that Lynar has told them to stay in. The rest of the group followed, leaving only Lynar and Layla inside the room.

"Good night, Lynar." Layla said as she gave Lynar a soft kiss on his lips. She then buried her muzzle into Lynar's soft fur and quickly fall asleep.

'_What if you begin to attack us?' _That quote echoed in Lynar's mind as he fell asleep after Layla.


	25. Frozen Tears

"_Lynar… there is something I wish to discuss with you…" a small, feminine voice echoed. The darkness around Lynar formed into the setting of a large and sandy beach. Lynar looked out to the ocean and then back at the land he stands upon. Chizue. And to no doubt, that voice was the Lucario known as Chizue. Lynar notices the same fragile form of her appearing out of the forest before him._

"_You're… Chizue… Noah's… mate from my dreams?" Lynar asked. Chizue nodded and walked next to him, continuing to look out at the sea._

"_I'm sorry. It's just that Noah… he has yet to understand about the changed world. Unfortunately, he continues to toil even in the afterlife… his rage, restlessness, and sense of revenge has been reborn into you." Chizue said with a small tone of worry. She then turned to Lynar and gave him a warm hug, making Lynar blush a bit._

"_You're… my mother…?" Lynar asked. "How is this possible? The events of the war were hundreds of years ago…"_

"_Perhaps. But we are of relation. The "instinct" within you has proven that much." Chizue answered as she released Lynar. She then turned to the sea and continued to look out to the sea, eyes filled with curiosity. "…Noah doesn't know this… my only wish is for the Pokémon of the land he has named after me… to go back to their homelands. In my… passing… I have learned of the drastic changes in the human regions. Noah, however, has no intent of returning. Neither do the many Pokémon of Chizue…" A small tear then rolled down from her ruby-red eyes and down her cheek._

"_I miss him. He's… been acting differently and restless. That's why…" Chizue then turned to Lynar, wiping any tears on her face, "I want you… to fulfill my dream and allow Noah to rest…"_

"Wake up lovebirds! How many times am I going to have to shout, damn it…" Xulkan shouted. "Today's the day. We're heading to Lake Acuity. Get prepared." Xulkan then left the room.

"Good morning Locke. I noticed that you were moving around while you were sleeping… had another nightmare?" Layla asked as she grabbed her bag of belongings. Lynar shook his head, "No. I'll tell you about this later. I promise."

After a quick breakfast, the group met outside the Pokémon Center with Locke and Lixue waiting for them. Locke gave everyone their preparations for the journey and wished everyone luck on their trip.

"We couldn't thank you enough, Locke." Silica said with a smile. She then turned to the group and announced, "Alright, this is going to be the toughest of journeys… so, is everyone prepared-"

"Not everyone, Silica…" Kyran interrupted. Silica turned to Kyran, "Who's missing?"

"Xulkan. I don't know where he is…" Kyran answered. Everyone began to look around to see any sign of Xulkan. "This is strange. Xulkan is never late to these things…" Kyran replied.

"We saw him earlier today. He told us to wake up…" Lynar said. At the time, the Center's doors slid open to reveal Xulkan, blushing heavily. He walked toward the group in a very disoriented manner and collapsed in front of Silica. Amora also appeared from the Center, blushing just as heavily as Xulkan was.

"What is the meaning of this Xulkan?!" Silica shouted. Xulkan, however, laid on the ground motionless. Everyone then turned to Amora, who was shyly covering her mouth. Locke sighed as he pulled out an empty Pokéball. Kyran couldn't help but cut the silence with her laughter.

"Perhaps… I went a bit too far this time…" Amora admitted, "I… just wanted to say goodbye to Xulkan… but…" Amora blushed and walked past the group and pressed the button to her Pokéball, and went inside.

"…I… really hope I don't randomly find an egg…" Locke sighed as he placed the Pokéball onto his belt. "She never willingly goes inside her ball. I really hope nothing serious happened…""My patience is thin, Xulkan." Silica hissed as she lifted Xulkan to his feet with her telekinesis. "On your feet Xulkan, we don't have time to joke around." Silica then released him, making Xulkan wobble in place but finally regained consciousness and his footing.

"Alright. As I was saying… I will explain to you the route to Lake Acuity. The easiest way is to walk along the coast to the top-most part of Sinnoh. That is where we will meet with Locke at Snowpoint City. From Locke's words, he says that he will defeat the Gym Leader Candice before we even arrive. Candice will also want to arrange a meeting with us at the Center over there. And now, Halyn will explain some rather important news…" Silica then walked to the group and faced Halyn, who was now standing before them.

"I'll be straightforward. Autumn and the Poacher have been spotted walking in Route 217." Halyn said with an indifferent tone. An immediate silence started when he ended his sentence. He looked over the entire group and saw the same thing in each one of their facial expressions. Fear and worry.

"We have to be a little more worried than just the strong blizzards that will be ahead… but everyone, don't worry." Halyn said with a smile, "It's us six versus Autumn and a Poacher with no Pokémon. I'm sure nothing bad would happen. Now, I shall let Silica take the stand." Halyn then exchanged places with Silica and gave the smallest of winks to Silica.

"Alright. Say your goodbyes, as it will be a while to see Locke or Lixue…" Silica then turned to Xulkan, "…Or Amora." Xulkan blushed a bit as Amora went outside her Pokéball and jumped onto him once more.

"Jeez, I'm never mentioned. Ah well, I just want you to remember, Lynar… still looking forward to that little match you promised." Caiden smirked. Lynar turned to Caiden, and shook his fin in acknowledgement. "Likewise Caiden."

"Looks like we'll see you in Snowpoint then, Locke." Silica said. Locke nodded and helped everyone with their preparations. Layla walked over to Lixue and said her last good-byes. "Be safe Lixue."

Lixue nodded, "I will. I should say the same to you." As Layla turned and walked away, Lynar noticed a slight change in Lixue's aura. An emotion. Sadness. _Perhaps it's just that we're leaving._ Lynar thought. _…But then… why is she also looking at Locke with such a sad expression…?_

"Alright everyone. Without further ado, let's leave now. Farewell Locke, we shall see you later!" Silica shouted as she began to dash away. The rest of the group followed as Locke, Lixue, and Caiden waved good-bye. Kyran glided down next to Silica, "…Aren't we forgetting someone…?"

Silica chuckled, "He'll catch up. Besides, I'm sure he would want to discuss his… new daughter." Halyn then dashed up next to her, "How long have you known about this, Silica…?" Silica nodded, "Always ahead of things Halyn. It wasn't that long though. As soon as he came out with Amora, I knew exactly what happened. One doesn't need psychic powers to know what happened."

Kyran laughed, "So this means Xulkan's a dad? Hmm… perhaps I should lower my jokes then. Not to mention, it won't be as much fun when it was just a simple crush. Looks like Xulkan has gotten himself into something much more complicated."

"Yes, please limit with the jokes right now. I sense a lot of anxiety with him. None of us has any experience about parenthood. Just try to help him by reassuring him that everything will be fine. Oh, speaking of which, here he comes!" Silica shouted as Xulkan dashed along with the group.

Xulkan shifted his eyes with everyone and let out a sigh, "Silica told you about it, didn't she?" Everyone laughed and began to congratulate and give best regards to him.

Snow began to fall upon the group as they continued their journey. Silica made a quick stop for everyone to get their preparations up for the trip ahead. Everyone took out their scarves and placed it around their necks. Kyran gulped a Yache Berry (For she must take one every thirty minutes for the effects against the blizzard to work) and nodded as a signal that she's ready to go. Silica motioned the group to continue forward.

"Silica, I sense a strong blizzard up ahead." Lynar said as he opened his eyes. Silica nodded, "Thank you Lynar. Everyone, prepare yourselves! We're about to head into the blizzard! Prepare yourself, Kyran!" The snow around everyone began to grow heavier and the winds blew harder. The scarves was something that Lynar has worn before. When they were still in Chizue. When they were looking for Lixue…

"…Layla, do you know why Lixue was sad?" Lynar asked. Layla turned her head to Lynar and answered, "I thought it was because we were leaving… but I felt something other than that… she was saddened by something else.

"I guess I'm not the only one then…" Lynar said as he dashed ahead with the group. The blizzard began to kick up and the thick blanket of snow slowed everyone down dramatically. As far as how long they have been traveling through this brutal storm can only be guessed by Kyran's timing of devouring Yache Berries. From her amount, one could conclude that they have been through the storm for at least three hours.

The coast was dramatically different from the sandy beaches they have traveled on. The shores edge, frozen with ice as far as the eye could see out into the ocean. The trees changed from the traditional deciduous trees to a vast amount of evergreen trees covered in snow and swaying violently with the blizzard's breath.

Occasionally, Lynar would be surprised when one of the trees were to move. Only to discover that it was a small Snover running up to his or her Abomasnow parent. It's hard to believe that any Pokémon would live in such harsh weather. Yet, these Pokémon seemed to adapt really well.

"Silica, I sense Snowpoint City is ahead." Layla said suddenly. Lynar opened his eyes and peered through the harsh blizzard. From the distance, warm lights gleamed out from the darkness of snow and hail. The closer they got to the city, the weaker the blizzard seemed to get. Eventually, they reached the city and noticed that the air around them was sparkling as the light from the moon gleamed off the dust-like particles in the air.

"Diamond dust. It's rare that Snowpoint City would have such weather… I guess we're pretty lucky then…" Halyn smirked. "Nightfall already? I wonder how long we've been in that storm… it was early morning when we first started…"

"Alright, so are we going to go inside or what?! It's freezing over here…" Kyran asked as she gulped down another Yache Berry. "I love these berries… it gives me this… warm, tingly feeling…"

"Keep plenty of them. Now, let's go inside the Center. I believe it's that building right there." Silica announced as she dashed inside. Everyone else followed Silica inside. Not many people were outside, but Lynar noticed the amount of warm lights in the many buildings and houses. He couldn't wait to feel the warmth rush to his face when he goes inside the Center. And so, his wish was fulfilled as the warm air surrounded him and melted all the snow around him. Everyone took off their scarves and walked to the center of the lobby. No one was around, except a sole nurse at her desk, watching them with curiosity.

"You must be the group of Pokémon that Candice was expecting… I'll get her. She's in the back." The nurse then left her desk and entered a door behind her. In a short amount of time, she came back and shook her head. "I'm sorry, she doesn't seem to be here at the moment."

"Would that be her out there?" Silica asked as she pointed out the window. Lynar and Layla walked to the window in curiosity. Standing outside, was the Gym Leader Candice. Strange hair must be some sort of trait that all the Gym Leaders have, as her hair had ponytail-like structures sticking out drastically from the sides of her head. Even in this cold weather, the only thing that seemed to be the right clothing for this kind of weather was a blue scarf tied around her waist and long blue and white socks.

"Beautiful. It's been a long time since we had diamond dust…" Candice said. She then turned to the window of the Pokémon Center and noticed Lynar and Layla. She smiled and started to wave at them as she ran inside.

"Ah, you guys must be the group of Pokémon from-" She then shifted her eyes left and right and whispered, "Chizue."

"Correct. It's nice to meet you, Gym Leader Candice." Silica said. Candice laughed, "No need to put that title 'Gym Leader' before my name. Just call me Candice."

"Candice it is. Now, could you explain to me where Locke is?" Silica asked. Candice's smile then frowned as she looked outside. "I don't know. I've been waiting for him for a while now. When I called him, he said that he will come over and beat me before you guys were to arrive. Such tenacity… I wish all trainer's were like that…"

"This is a bit worrisome Silica. What are we going to do now?" Halyn asked. Silica shrugged, "What else can we do? Personally, I was hoping he would come before we did… but we have to continue."

"…Layla… this is far too coincidental… first, we've been notified that Autumn and the Poacher were coming here… then that sudden sadness toward Locke that Lixue felt…" Lynar whispered. Layla remarked, "Don't think such negative things Locke! Lixue… would never-"

The entrance doors slid open, and a large Empoleon entered the lobby. It was carrying-

"Locke! Caiden! Amora! What the hell happened?!" Silica shouted as she dashed forward to stop Caiden from falling forward. Caiden gently placed Locke and Amora down. When Caiden placed Amora down, a loud thud was heard. Halyn began to inspect Locke and Amora. "Locke's going to be okay… but he's in critical condition. Candice! Please! Take him to a hospital!" Halyn shouted. Silica translated for her, and she quickly lifted him up and ran outside.

Halyn then quickly dashed to Amora and placed his paw over her chest. Her eyes were wide open with fear and frost hung over her fur. Xulkan was watching in panic as Halyn and Lynar were inspecting her._Fear… Her aura… it's…_ Lynar thought. He then removed his hand away from Amora. Halyn, too, removed his paw from Amora and shook his head.

"She's frozen solid… and I can't feel a pulse… I'm afraid… she's dead…" Halyn said with a small voice. Xulkan quickly pushed Halyn to the side and lifted her up.

"She's not dead! I could help! I could help…" Xulkan shouted as his back lit up with flames. Halyn lifted himself up and walked behind Xulkan. "Stop it Xulkan. It's no use trying to help now. She's dead."

Xulkan screamed in agony as he pressed his head against her chest. "No… No! NO!" Xulkan shouted between short sobs. Everyone in the group was quiet. They have never seen him so distraught with sadness. For what felt like an hour, they listened to Xulkan's cries of pain.

"…What happened… answer me Caiden…" Silica murmured. Caiden weakly walked next to her. "We were ambushed. Autumn and the Poacher appeared before us. Locke sent all three of us out to try and stop them… but then… Lixue attacked Amora with an Ice Beam and knocked out Locke. Autumn and Lixue then tried to attack me… I had no choice but to retreat. I saved them both…" Caiden's voice then trailed off as he slammed his fin to the ground. "She laughed! She laughed as I ran away! That damn witch! I… I failed my trainer… I failed… Locke…"

"Calm down Caiden. We'll avenge you… don't worry…" Silica hissed as her eyes began to fill up with an intense hatred. Caiden then stood up and walked to Xulkan. "…I tried my hardest… but I also protected this…" Caiden then pulled out a large, green egg from inside a bag and handed it to him.

"…Amora…" Xulkan murmured as he took the egg. He held the egg close to him and sat down. "Amora!" He then fell down on his side and began to cry, holding the egg close to himself. For the longest time, everyone stood inside the Center, watching Xulkan mourn and seeking their revenge for Autumn.

The nurse ordered a large Blissey to take Caiden and Amora away. Xulkan growled as the Blissey tried to lift Amora and made her quickly back off. Caiden was taken to the medical room to heal. All that was left was the group, an egg, and the now deceased Amora.

Lynar quickly ran to the window and noticed exactly who he thought it was. Autumn standing outside, making a small but evil smile as she quickly disappeared back into the forest.


	26. Red Snow

"Xulkan! Where the hell are you going?!" Silica shouted as Xulkan made his way out of the center and into the powerful blizzard. Xulkan began to run on all fours and ran as fast as he could. Silica quickly caught up and jumped in front of him, "Don't act so rash, idiot! You can't possibly think you could take on all three!"

"Watch me, now get out of my way Silica!" Xulkan shouted. The group quickly ran outside and stood several feet behind the arguing Pokémon. "Get out of my way Silica!" Xulkan continued to shout as he tried to move past Silica who kept preventing him from going any further.

"Don't act so blindly out of revenge Xulkan, that's what the damn witch is wanting you to do!" Silica shouted. This, however, didn't make him stop. "I'm not after Autumn, I'm after Lixue! I told you from the very first time we took her in that she was trouble! Didn't I?! Damn it, you think you're so smart at times! Hell, I even thought you were the smartest one alive! Now look! Look at the damn mess you got us into! Amora is dead and you think you could lecture me one more time about how I should listen to you?! You're dead wrong!" Xulkan screamed back.

"Shut up." Silica demanded in a cold voice. At that moment, he levitated Xulkan off the ground. "Do you think I'm not aware of this situation?! Do you think I'm not heartbroken at this betrayal by Lixue and the death of your mate Amora?! Do you really think I'm that emotionless and idiotic?!" As soon as she finished, she threw Xulkan back down in the ground, making snow erupt around his landing. He then got up and began to charge at Silica.

"Stop!" A sudden voice cried out. At that moment, a large Protect was formed between the two and Halyn stood in the middle. He shifted his eyes from Silica and Xulkan and let the Protect disappear. "That 'damn witch' is trying to get us to go find her. Don't give her the satisfaction when she finds out that she has also got us into fighting one another. Now stop this pointless bickering and come up with a plan!"

"You're right Halyn…" Silica breathed. She then sighed and looked at the group. Xulkan closed his eyes and breathed out, "Promise me this. We're going to somehow avenge Amora, right?"

Silica nodded, "Right. But I'm going to need your cooperation. This won't be an easy task for one to handle by themselves. So please, listen to my guidance once more." Xulkan hesitated, but finally nodded in approval. He took his place with the group and looked toward Silica for further instructions.

"Alright. The enemy is waiting for us in Lake Acuity. They know we're going to meet Uxie there eventually. And being the sneaky little… forgive my language, but being Autumn… it's going to be an ambush. She's sided up with the poacher… and to my dismay, Lixue."

Everyone in the group stood silent as the blizzard continued to send shivers down their spine. Whether or not it was the blizzard, a chill was sent to each one of the group members and a deep sorrow began to flow inside them.

"Remember, this poacher doesn't have any Pokémon on him. He might have some gadgets on him, so be cautious. And Xulkan… do whatever you wish to get your revenge. I have no idea what is going on inside your mind, but do what you think might satisfy you. We won't stop you." Silica then turned to the forest and shouted, "Alright! Let's go!"

Everyone swiftly moved through the forest and blizzard. The ice hitting their faces didn't slow them down. They were strong, and determined to take down Autumn and help Xulkan get the satisfaction he wanted. The snow was deep, and the blizzard was strong. Such harsh weather shouldn't be faced by anyone.

"_Self control Lynar… you must have self control." A voice echoed._

_Chizue_. Lynar thought. _She must be warning me… about the instinct._ Lynar simply nodded and continued on to follow Silica and the others. A clearing opened up, and the group found theirselves standing before a large, frozen lake.

"Glad you could join us, everyone." A chilling voice echoed as the wind blew. The blizzard then suddenly subsided and revealed Autumn, Lixue, and the poacher. All three of them were a couple of feet away from the group. Both Autumn and the poacher stared at the group with a cold look and devilish smile. Lixue, looked down to the ground and stood quiet.

"So much for surprise attack, Silica." Halyn whispered. Xulkan began to dash forward, but was halted by Silica's telekinesis. "Wait Xulkan. Perhaps there might be some kind of reasoning behind all of this." Silica then walked a little closer to Autumn. "You could've easily ambushed us Autumn. It's clear that you want to have a little chat."

"You know me so well, darling." Autumn cackled, "Oh yes, how well indeed… Well, I'm not going to waste time. For I have such a powerful urge to just kill you all… and I'm sure some of you feel the same way about me…" Autumn laughed and pushed Lixue towards the group.

"I could never have asked for a better double agent. You see, this little darling has been on my side all this time. You've made a grave mistake when you decided to let her travel with that pathetic human, Locke. "Aw, what's wrong Silica? Did you actually think she was your friend?!" Autumn laughed as she glided next to Lixue. "Now darling, tell your story to your friends."

Lixue looked up towards the group, but quickly looked down. She whispered, "I- I'm sorry… but all this time… I was deceiving you… I had to… Autumn took me in when I was young. She killed my parents, and took pity on me. She raised me like a mother… I'm… I'm sorry!" Lixue then burst into tears and glided down onto the ground.

"Ah yes, and an excellent daughter of mine she was. She listens to her mother very well. She didn't even hesitate when I ordered her to kill that damn sex-toy of a Pokémon Amora-"

"Shut the hell up!" Xulkan shouted as he unleashed a powerful Flamethrower. Autumn sidestepped, but Lixue didn't move away.

"Darling, you might want to dodge that." Autumn warned. Lixue shook her head and was engulfed in flames. Lixue didn't scream out in pain, she didn't even make a sound. She simply took the attack and collapsed on the ground.

"Xulkan… it's not true… I treated Amora as a friend… You were all my friends… Please! Forgive me! I didn't want any of this to happen! I just wanted to see the only person I considered a mother happy!" Lixue sobbed, "I loved all of you. At first, I was simply a double agent. It grew to much more than that! All of you… Silica, Lynar, Layla, Halyn, Xulkan, Kyran… I took all your names and faces into my memory and heart! The only people I have ever treated like a family! The time has arisen when Autumn called to me… I didn't want to listen to her! I didn't want to kill anyone! I just wanted to make her happy…"

"Bravo, darling, bravo. What a sickening speech when you're on the brink of death. Have you gotten your revenge… Xulkan? Do you really think killing Lixue would satisfy the death of your loved one Amora?" Autumn questioned.

"Stop messing with his mind! You will pay for making Lixue do all those terrible things!" Layla screamed. She appeared behind Autumn and attempted to slice her with a Shadow Claw attack.

"Whoa now, that's as far as you go you damn dog." The poacher laughed as he fired a dart from a peculiar weapon. Layla screamed and collapsed before the two. "Phew, close one. Thanks darling." Autumn sneered.

"_Do you feel it, Lynar…?" A voice echoed._

"No! Stop! I won't let you-" Lynar struggled.

"_Give in Lynar. If you don't, Layla would be killed by the human. Let your anger take over and avenge all the deaths of the Pokémon before you and kill this pathetic human!" Noah replied._"Please! Not here! Not now! No!" Lynar shouted. Silica turned to Lynar, "Damn it…"

"_Attack." Noah commanded._

Lynar quickly lunged for the poacher and bit into his right shoulder. The fresh taste of blood quickly hit his taste buds, and infuriated him further as he crunched down to feel his bone.

"Get him off me!" The poacher screamed. Autumn used a Shadow Ball attack and nailed Lynar on his back, sending him flying back. He quickly landed on his feet and looked at Autumn with red eyes, blood dripping down from his mouth.

"My, my… aren't you the feral beast? Can't let you kill the leader now. He's going to lead his syndicate right into Chizue." Autumn teased. Lynar leered at Autumn and began to proceed his attack. He lunged toward her, only to phase through her intangible body. "Normal attacks like that won't work on someone of a ghost typing." Autumn laughed.

"Take this you goddamn dog!" The poacher shouted as he fired a tranquilizer dart directly at Lynar. It hit Lynar on his shoulder, turning his attention to the poacher. He pulled out the dart and started to dash toward him at quick speed. Another dart hit Lynar on his other shoulder, and he began to slow down and collapse.

"…_You have failed us, Lynar…" Noah echoed._

"Ugh…" Lynar sighed. His eyesight was finally regained and he looked around. The entire group laid on the snow, with a dart to each of them. Lynar turned to see Layla, getting picked up by the poacher.

"They're all yours. Now, let's go. We have to get ready for the attack on Chizue." Autumn chuckled.

"Ghost typing. A strange thing, isn't it?" A voice asked. Autumn looked around to see who it was, and noticed that Lixue wasn't in sight. "Like how a diamond is invulnerable to almost anything, except by another diamond. I have a chance to take you out… to avenge my true family and my friends!"

"Now darling, don't be rash. Argh!" Autumn screamed as a Shadow Ball collided with Autumn's back. She flew forward and landed on the frozen surface of the lake. From the corner of Lynar's eye, Lixue collapsed into the snow. "What a pity, I thought you were smarter than that, Lixue…"

The lake then began to rumble and the ice formed above it broke apart and began to melt. Autumn quickly glided above this and flew off yelling to the poacher, "Time to go! Uxie's coming up!"

Everything began to grow dark as the tranquilizers effects started to take place in Lynar. Darkness clouded his vision, but was able to see a tiny object fly out of the water and towards the group.

"What do we have here? Ah, this must be the group…" Uxie said as he lifted everyone with his telekinesis. "Don't worry everyone… I'll get you all to safety."


	27. Meeting

"_**Sorry for the abrupt meeting, everyone. But… you were all unconscious and well… I didn't want your travel to Lake Acuity be completely in vain." A voice echoed. The group stood before Lake Acuity and Uxie, floating a little above the water and facing the group with a warm smile.**_

"…_**I don't get it… what are we doing here? I remember taking a dart to the neck…" Xulkan asked with a quizzical look. Everyone turned to face Uxie, who kept his eyes closed and simply smiled.**_

"_**You are all still unconscious. As of right now, your bodies current location is in a hospital in Eterna City. Locke and Caiden were in critical condition and had to be moved… that human Locke, however… didn't want to leave Snowpoint without having each of you move with him. You have an honorable friend. Not that many humans are like him." Uxie said as he turned to face the lake. "…He even ran out into the blizzard while in such a terrible mess… just to save you guys. Rest assured, you all will hopefully have a speedy recovery. Now that your journey through Sinnoh is almost over… allow me to welcome you to two others." Uxie sighed and then turned to face the lake and began to glow a dim yellow color.**_

"'_**When that Pokémon was born, intelligence bloomed among us, enriching our lives…'" Uxie said aloud. He made it sound as if he were quoting some sort of ancient saying.**_

"'_**When that Pokémon was born, emotions bloomed among us, giving us joy and sorrow.'" A feminine voice suddenly echoed. A bright pink light appeared next to Uxie and formed into the shape of Mesprit and dimmed down. Mesprit looked at the group with a light-hearted smile and waved.**_

"'_**When that Pokémon was born, willpower bloomed among us, spurring us into action…'" A blue light appeared next to Uxie again and revealed to be Azelf, looking proud and righteous.**_

"_**Always a dramatic entrance, my friends." Uxie smirked. He then turned to the group and nodded. "You all have done well. You have traversed through Sinnoh to achieve knowledge about this land. You have learned about the human nature as of now. You have also… made sacrifices in this journey… and now have to stop a major crisis from happening in Chizue. You… each and every one of you… are the bravest of Pokémon to be able to endure all that and still have the willpower to go through."**_

"_**I have noticed a distinct change in each, Uxie. They are all mentally stronger, and are ready to take on this crisis." Mesprit suddenly announced. Azelf took his place in front of the group and agreed, "I concur. But what's most important of all… what are your thoughts about the human realm that it is today?"**_

_**For the longest time, everyone next to the lake stood quiet and thought about his question. Even Silica, who never likes to take too long to answer anything, stood silent as she thought about it.**_

"_**No world is perfect. Neither the land we call home, Chizue… nor Sinnoh." A voice suddenly began. Halyn took his place ahead of the group and addressed to each of the three guardians of the lake. Each one turned their heads to face him, their facial features bent by interest.**_

"_**Humans. They are a peculiar race, indeed. In all the archives that Lynar and I have studied, they have described them as 'greedy, and evil creatures bent on destroying one another'. The archives would go on and on about it. For the longest time, I believed in that… but like Silica, I wondered if humans could be the same as Pokémon as far as mindset goes."**_

"_**We have our fair-share of evil within our very own race. Pokémon like Autumn have proved that. We aren't necessarily the victims in this war, as there were Pokémon aiding the humans while the "Great War of Regions" began. These Pokémon willingly sided with the warring humans and killed human and Pokémon alike. Yes, the ones that Noah led to safety were the innocent ones that didn't want to take any part of that war.""On the other side, there are also humans who tried to avoid the fight and even died to protect their very own Pokémon. This bond between trainer and Pokémon is peculiar. At first, I thought they merely used them as their slaves or pets. No. I was horribly wrong. They are their friends, companions… fighting to protect and serve their human companion."**_

"_**To summarize, if there has been any change to the world outside of Chizue… we may never know. But there is one thing I could say… and I speak on behalf of the rest of the group. There is evil still present in the human world alongside our very own Chizue. But… If there are people like Locke around, there is hope. Hope that the humans can change the error of their ways and be righteous, brave, and true. Just like our close friend Locke." Halyn finally ended his statement and bowed his head down, "That… is our opinion."**_

_**Another long silence. Only this time, the group nodded in approval and wore a small smile. The three lake guardians were motionless, under deep thought. For all the group knew, they could be talking through each others minds, seeing as how they know already so much about the group.**_

"_**Well said, Halyn…" A voice echoed. Everyone shifted their heads to the direction of the voice, and noticed Chizue, standing a couple of feet away. "It's wonderful… to have such curious… and brave hearts leave their homeland to explore and find out the truth. Many of the Pokémon in your homeland never even thought about leaving, brainwashed by the teachings of my mate, Noah. For the longest time, I have never truly rested in peace due to this. I have yet to pass on…"**_

"_**Chizue. It's a pleasure to see you." Uxie said as his smile quickly faded away, "Yet, it's not a good reason to still be seeing you. Your soul continues to live in the mind of this young one." Uxie then pointed toward Lynar and nodded.**_

"_**Yes, this child has suffered the most out of Noah's teachings. For this 'instinct' as you call it is the very mind of Noah that continues to live in him. I, too, have resided in this one's mind to balance him…" Chizue then walked in front of Lynar, and rubbed a paw against his cheek, "I'm sorry. For all this pain and suffering that you have endured…"**_

"_**He shouldn't be. He should be proud. He certainly has made me proud." Noah said as he appeared. He stood before Lynar, about as tall as he was. In a way, Noah was like a mirror image of him.**_

"_**Don't say such things, Noah…" Chizue responded. Noah sighed, "I can't believe you. All of you. To say that there is hope for these evil humans. Chizue… I really don't understand. How could you even forgive these damn humans?! They were the ones who took your life away!" Noah's breathing began to grow heavy as the feeling of red aura burned at Lynar.**_

"_**It disturbs me that both you and Noah continue to traverse even though both of you have supposedly perished." Azelf said as he watched both with indifference. "We'd like to settle this once and for all. We wish for you two to pass over and be at peace. For if both of you continue to live, this young Lucario Lynar would continue to be subdued to Noah's anger."**_

"_**Shut up. It's because of you that you have given humans the willpower…" Noah then turned to Mesprit, "…to engage their evil and greedy ambitions…" Noah then finally faced Uxie, "…for their quest for everlasting knowledge to gain power."**_

"_**All three of you are at fault! You should be ashamed of even existing! You are the reason why this war started! You are the reason why millions of my brethren were slain! You were the reason why I can't be with Chizue anymore!" Noah spat.**_

_**All three of the lake guardians looked at Noah in utmost horror. Mesprit tried to contain her tears, Azelf continued to stare at Noah with sorrow in his eyes, and Uxie merely looked down. It's apparent that they have each been hurt by these words.**_

"…_**Perhaps you're right Noah. Perhaps we too are the reason why both you and your mate continue to walk in this life. Perhaps we are the reason why all this has started…" Azelf said, but also smiled. "That's why… I think these fine group of Pokémon will make their homeland. Bearing the news about a changed world! Putting both you and Chizue at rest!"**_

"_**You could never satisfy my soul when you bring lies. The humans haven't changed a bit, and must be avoided. If there is some sort of crisis that's going to happen… I say… 'bring it'. This will show all the Pokémon on that land the true evils of humans and we'll fight back. Avenge our ancestors!" Noah shouted.**_

"_**You're wrong Noah!" Lynar shouted as he ran and punched him upwards. Noah flew up in the air a bit and landed back down. Everyone stood in silence as they averted their gaze to Lynar, who wore an expression of intense hatred. "How could you be so ignorant and assume that humans are creatures that would never change?! If you want to see it that way, then you're just like these "creatures" you describe as Noah! You're so blinded by hatred and revenge that you don't want to change your ways as well! Perhaps I should call you a human and not a Pokémon under your philosophical sight of them!"**_

_**Noah slowly got up, shaken by that powerful hit and looked at Lynar. "Such a pity. I thought out of all the group members, you would understand. My mate Chizue has already brain-washed all of you to believe such things in a human. Very well then, let's see if your own homeland would believe you. Let's see if you could stop this crisis. Only then, will I be able to sleep in peace. Chizue, you best stay out of my way. Because when Lynar sees a human… I'm not going to hold back. Just watch. All of you will be wrong. …Costing all of your lives." Noah then finally disappeared out of sight.**_

"_**Please. I beg of each and every one of you… to stop this crisis and bring Noah back to the way he was!" Chizue cried out. Lynar looked down, but nodded. "We will. It's been decided. We're going to stop this prophesized crisis from happening." Chizue smiled and disappeared.**_

"_**And with that, my young heroes, I shall return you to your bodies. A crisis of our own has just begun." Uxie said as everything began to fade away.**_

"**I have to leave nurse! Please, give them my warmest regards! I'm off to Mt. Coronet!" A voice said. Quick footsteps are heard as Lynar opened his eyes. Lynar groaned in annoyance as he realized he was on a hospital bed in the Pokémon Center. He looked around, and only saw Layla sleeping next to him and the nurse.**

"**Finally, you're up Lynar…" Layla yawned. "Everyone else woke up hours ago. And before you ask, yes… we all had the same 'dream' if you want to call it."**

"**Why am I always the last one to wake up in these situations…?!" Lynar groaned. Layla laughed, "Well, you did sort of took a beating while you went into Instinct mode. It would make sense why you're the most tired. But, I'm glad you're alright."**

"**Where is everyone?" Lynar asked. Layla's smile disappeared as she sighed, "…Amora's grave trying to cheer Xulkan up. I… wished to stay here until you were up."**

"…**Do you want to go to her grave?" Layla asked. Lynar nodded, "Yeah. I… want to offer my condolences."**

**Eterna City was a quiet and peaceful city. Much quieter than the other towns and places that the group has been to. A beautiful sunset illuminated the tall buildings with a red tint. A little later, Lynar found himself at the grave that belonged to Amora. Silica and Halyn seemed to be talking to Xulkan as he continued to stare at a large tombstone. Both of them shook their head and said a few more things before leaving.**

"**He's shaken up Lynar. Even we weren't able to cheer him up…" Silica said. "Locke also left so suddenly… I wonder if it has anything to do with that." Silica then turned and faced Mt. Coronet to point out a dark spiral that seemed to be getting larger.**

"…**Perhaps that's the crisis that Uxie spoke of that made him end our conversation so quickly…" Layla said. Halyn nodded, "Yes. Locke told us not to worry. That boy… I can't tell if he's brave or nuts to try and take on the syndicate Team Galactic by himself… all we could do is wish him luck and prevent our own crisis from starting. When you guys are done, be sure to head back to the Center. Tomorrow, we're heading back to Chizue." With that said, Halyn and Silica left Lynar, Layla, and Xulkan by themselves.**

"…**Xulkan…?" Layla asked. Xulkan didn't answer, and continued to stand over Amora's grave, casting a long shadow over it as the sun made it's course below the horizon.**

"**Useless. Like a fire-typed Pokémon in rainy weather." Xulkan began. The tone of his voice seemed very sad and yet, angry at the same time. "She wanted to name our daughter after the night rain. Amaya. I asked her why she would name her that… Amora said, 'Because, I think it's a cute name. And also… I always loved the rain at night. It's such a beautiful setting…' …And here I am now." Xulkan's voice started to tremble as he started to suppress tears. "Standing over her grave. She wanted us to stand outside in the rain. At first, she thought about not doing it… I was perfectly fine with it. Anything for her! Anything! And now… That chance has been taken away from me!" Xulkan breathed in, calming himself down.**

"…**I think it's going to rain." Xulkan said suddenly. Layla looked up and shook her head, "No, there isn't even a single cloud in the sky-"**

"**No." Xulkan said as a tear slid down his eye. The tear reflected the sunset, leaving a red streak flowing down his cheek. "It's raining alright."**

**Lynar and Layla stood silent for a while as Xulkan looked up to the sky. Layla broke the silence by saying, "Yes. Let's head inside before we catch a cold." Xulkan nodded and turned to the direction of the Center. Layla followed, but Lynar walked up to Amora's grave.**

**Lynar read what was inscribed on the tombstone.**

**Amora The Lopunny**

**May 14th**** 2008 - July 7****th**** 2009**

**A true friend and a loving mother**

"**I love you, Xulkan."**


	28. Homecoming

"Wake up everyone. Look outside." Silica announced. Everyone quickly rose from their beds and gathered around the window.

"What's going on up there…?!" Lynar asked as he pointed at the swirling dark cloud hovering over Mt. Coronet. The cloud grew to a much larger size than yesterday, and three lights could be seen circling the peak.

"Don't worry everyone, Locke said he'll be alright." Halyn smiled. He then pointed to another direction to show two large figures flying towards the Center. One was a large Salamence, wings reflecting the light of the morning sun, and the other was a Dragonite, flying at a faster speed than the Salamence.

"Look at that, Shelley and Azura finally arrived. Don't worry, they're Locke's Pokémon sent here to take us back to Chizue." Silica announced. She then opened the window (with telekinesis of course) and ran toward the two, who have already landed elegantly and looked down at Silica.

"Sorry we're late. Locke should be done by now… let's just say that he had a run-in with some powerful deities while he was up there." Shelley said as she motioned her head to the peak of Mt. Coronet. The black clouds began to grow smaller until they finally disappeared. The three lights that have been circling around the peak earlier floated away from the peak and went separate directions.

"It was pretty exciting. Locke was able to take down Cyrus, enter the Torn World, and even stopped Giratina from completely destroying Sinnoh. And we were fighting against him! Talk about exciting!" Azura exclaimed as she flapped her wings, "It was intense, and we took a brutal beating… but in the end, Giratina calmed down. Locke, doing the cool-guy act, didn't catch him!"

"Locke sent us to transport you back to Chizue. We'll be honored to help you guys out." Shelley smiled. Silica nodded and motioned for everyone to head outside ready in the next five minutes. When the time arrived, everyone was outside, alert and ready for the long trip back to Chizue.

"Alright, this is how it's going to work. Kryan doesn't mind if Halyn and I would use her as transportation. Lynar, Layla… you're riding with Azura." Silica pointed toward her as she waved at both with a smile. "Xulkan, you'll be with Azura-"

"I'm not going." Xulkan stated in with a mixed tone of anger and sadness. Everyone turned their heads to him and stared. Xulkan looked down and tried to hold back his tears, "I don't want to leave Amora… nor my child Amaya…"

"What's the point Xulkan…?" Layla suddenly responded. Everyone's eye averted to her, as she walked up toward Xulkan and gave him a punch to his face. "Snap out of it! What's the point of staying here sulking for Amora when you won't even avenge her death?! Autumn is still out there, and she continues to mock you! Avenge Amora! What are you going to tell Amaya when she asks about her own mother?! Huh?! Are you going to tell her that she's been killed by that damn witch and is still alive?! What if she asks about where you came from, and Chizue is your answer?! Well, it's going to be in ruins if Autumn continues to live!" Her voice began to tremble as tears rolled from her watery eyes, "Xulkan. You're a valuable asset to our group… but also know that you're our close friend. We want the best for you. And we want you to help us… We have come this far, so don't quit on us now!"

Everyone was quiet for a long time. Xulkan, rubbing the area that Layla punched, looked up to her and laughed. Everyone else looked puzzled at his sudden change.

"So, it takes a punch and sob story to get me back to my senses! And from Layla! I must've been really pathetic, huh?!" Xulkan laughed as he walked up to Silica. "Count me in. Old Xulkan's back."

"You didn't have to say all that…" Layla murmured.

"Wait, who's going to take care of Amaya? She's about to hatch…" Xulkan asked. A large Blissey with a nurse cap appeared from the Center and held a slightly cracked egg.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take good care of her. Just promise to come back for her, alright?" The Blissey said with a happy tone.

"Thank you!" Xulkan exclaimed and turned around to the group. "So, which one am I riding on again?"

"Good to have you back, Xulkan." Silica smiled, "Anyways, you'll be riding on Shelley-""What a girly name for a Salamence." Xulkan teased. Shelley winced and beat her wings in annoyance. Silica leered at Xulkan, making him quiet down.

"Alright. Well everyone… we're going back. But be aware… that we are on a mission. We are not going home just yet. We are stopping a crisis from happening. We are trying- no… we are _going_ to save our homeland and put Noah and Chizue to finally rest. So… gather up all your courage and let's do this!" Silica announced in a proud voice. Everyone made an excited shout that echoed throughout the city.

"Whoo!" Azura shouted. Shelley gave her an odd look and laughed.

"Why are _you_ getting excited?" Shelley asked with a smirk. Azura shrugged."All this talk and motivation… it's getting me exited as well!" Azura then turned around, "Hop on, next stop, Chizue! Aw jeez Silica, you got me pumped up…""She's good at doing stuff like that." Halyn smirked as he jumped on top of Kyran, who stumbled a bit.

"Give me a fair warning before climbing on!" Kyran yelled as Halyn clung onto her. Silica jumped next to Halyn and waited for everyone else to climb on. Lynar and Layla quickly jumped onto Azura's back and had a little trouble balancing due to her trembling excitement. Xulkan and Shelley simply leered at each other.

"What's wrong Xulkan?" Silica asked. Xulkan shook his head.

"I'm not riding with this scaly, overgrown dragon. I don't like her." Xulkan responded. He then realized that he was talking to Silica, all too late as he was levitated up into the air and landed on top of Shelley.

"No more fighting, right?" Silica asked in a innocent voice. Xulkan and Shelley immediately nodded, and Silica smiled. "Good. Now, let's go!" Kyran, Shelley, and Azura were off into the air. The ground below began to shrink and Xulkan waved back to the smiling Blissey down below carrying Amaya.

"S-slow down!" Lynar shouted at Azura. Her flying was much more faster than Shelley and Kyran as she flew in circles around the two.

"They're just too slow! You guys are lucky you're riding with me, we'll be there in no time!" Azura shouted as she began to pick up her speed. Lynar and Layla both used their Aura ability to cling onto her own aura to provide a strong grip on Azura. "Whoa, tingly. What did you guys do?!""Let's just say that we want to stay alive!" Lynar shouted. Sinnoh was quickly escaping from view as they zoomed over the ocean.

"…Why can't you fly that fast?" Xulkan asked Shelley. She simply smirked and began to fly faster.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked as Xulkan gulped. "Well, my good friend Azura is pretty fast. You sure you could hold on?""Try me." Xulkan smirked. "Just give me a fair warning before- Whoa!" Xulkan flied back and grabbed hold of her tail as she zoomed over to Azura. "H-hey, let me get on your back!"

"Just hold on!" Shelley shouted.

"…I wonder what's their rush…" Halyn said as he looked down to Kyran. "They make you look slow, no offense.""Hey!" Kyran protested with an annoyed look. "I'm fine with my own pace, thank you very much"

"I didn't say that you should fly faster, I just wanted to say that you look a lot slower when compared to those two." Halyn shrugged. "But, now that I mention it-""I'd rather not fly fast. Those three look like they're clinging on for dear life…" Silica interrupted.

"I suppose…" Halyn sighed. "However, it does look fun."

"Slow down Azura! Look down there!" Layla shouted as she pointed down to the ocean below. The number of boats there were close to at least a dozen, and each of them looked geared up for some kind of attack.

"…We better slow down and see what Silica has to say about this." Azura said as she slowed down to meet with Silica. Shelley did the same and growled.

"This is the syndicate that Locke warned us about." Shelley mumbled. The boats, though traveling slow, were large and held many poachers and (from Lynar and Layla's aura-sensing) numerous Pokémon onboard.

"What do you guys make of it, Lynar… Layla?" Silica asked as they glided side-by-side. Lynar took a deep breath and concentrated on the closest boat. He closed his eyes and looked into the boat, sensing human and Pokémon alike. However, one thing radiated strongly from each of the boats. Anxiety and a malicious intent to fight.

"…These emotions… why are they-""Feeling the need to fight? These Pokémon have been captured and brainwashed by the syndicate to follow their orders and… kill anything in sight. Anything. Which is why there is a huge price on each of these member's heads." Azura explained.

"I sense that Autumn is in one of them." Layla suddenly said. Xulkan was the first to twitch as he jumped off of Shelley, aiming to land on one of the boats.

"Xulkan, you idiot!" Silica shouted. Xulkan was then stopped in mid-air, and lifted up back to Shelley."Damn it Silica, I was going after her-""That wasn't me." Silica then leered and closed her eyes. "What do you want… Autumn?"

"You're good, darling. Very good." Autumn then appeared behind the group, levitating slowly and smirking. "As expected for my future opponents when we make landfall to Chizue at nightfall- Whoa now." Autumn quickly veered left to avoid an incoming Flamethrower attack from Xulkan. She continued to laugh as she dodged with ease against his attacks.

"Stop it Xulkan. She just wants to talk." Silica waved. Xulkan, however, continued to attack ruthlessly. Shelley ducked her head down so that she won't get hit by the attack from behind.

"Stop it!" Shelley shouted. Lynar sighed and formed a thin shield of Aura between Autumn and Xulkan, preventing any attacks from going past it.

"Thank you darling-"

"Don't thank me you witch. Just say what you have to say." Lynar hissed. Autumn chuckled as she averted her gaze to the group.

"We're going to reach Chizue at nightfall. We'll give you a chance to socialize and warn everyone on the island. Makes it more fun that way. …However, what do you plan to do once you get there? Tell everyone that a mass amount of humans and Pokémon are coming to kill and capture everyone? Just the thought almost makes me tremble. Almost." Autumn then laughed as everyone leered at her.

"What's the point of this entire journey, I ask? When an attack like this is going to completely drown out the feelings of curiosity and meager feelings of hope that humans have indeed changed their ways. Why am I doing this, you might ask… think of it as revenge for my great-grandmother Edna and… well… I enjoy a good, bloody battle. I'll see you tonight…" Autumn then waved and disappeared. By this time, the group had already flown past the boats and looked down to see nothing but ocean. Lynar lowered his "Aura shield" and Xulkan calmed down.

"…She's right Silica. What are we going to do? Warn everyone? They'll panic…" Halyn whispered. Silica looked down, apparently in deep thought.

"Help… is on the way Halyn. The Eight Gym Leaders and Elite Four have been alerted of this. Besides… if we don't tell anyone… I don't even want to continue that sentence. We have to tell everyone. The main problem is… that they won't trust us that more humans will be coming here to aid Chizue." Silica sighed.

"This is quite the dilemma…" Azura frowned. Everyone continued to fly in silence as Silica tried to solve the problem. Silica finally gathered enough confidence and jumped on top of Kyran's head.

"Ow, hey, watch my eye-" Kyran yelped as her flying began to go unbalanced.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Silica shouted. Everyone turned and faced her, eyes burning powerfully with confidence. _These eyes… much different from her curious and wandering eyes… _Lynar thought.

"We're going to warn everyone! We're going to defend our land! We're going to stop Autumn from destroying our peaceful homes! Cynthia, The Elite Four, and the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh will expect our people to attack them. They are talented trainers, and could hold down on their own without hurting anyone. If our own brethren won't listen to us, well… they'll be able to help nonetheless!""Silica…" Halyn whispered.

"So, is everyone ready for the fight of their lives?! Will you be able to protect the land our ancestors have bestowed and blessed upon us?!"

"Silica…"

"Will you be willing to risk your life for our people, for Amora, for Lixue, and for our homeland?!" Everyone made a loud cheer that made Azura and Shelley fly a lot faster toward Chizue.

"Silica!" Halyn shouted.

"What?!" Silica responded. Halyn calmly pointed down at Kyran, who began to lose altitude and the water below slowly began to grow larger.

"Pull up, pull up!" Silica shouted with a tone of laughter as she hopped off Kyran's head and onto her back.

"Damn it, you finally noticed!" Kyran shouted. "Any longer and we would've drowned!"

"Sorry, got carried away…" Silica shrugged. Halyn laughed as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I have never seen you so determined, Silica. Seeing you like that has made myself confident… regardless of us going down into the ocean." Halyn smiled.

"Thanks Halyn." Silica smirked as Kyran finally caught up with Azura and Shelley.

"Land ho!" Azura shouted as Chizue came into sight in the horizon. Everyone looked straight ahead in joy and excitement. They were finally home, ready for anything and everything.

It wasn't long until they finally landed down into the soft sandy beaches of Oki Village, where Aldan was waiting for them. Everyone rushed up to him to greet him and exchanged smiles and looked around at the homeland in which they came back to. It was only Lynar, who stood alone at the beach, just like Noah did in a recent flashback he had.

"Welcome home, Lynar" Chizue echoed, "Prepare yourself… as you do have a job to do…" Lynar nodded as he turned to the ocean and back to the land.

"Yeah." Lynar responded back.


	29. Crisis Part 1

"What?! Silica, elaborate on what the hell you're talking about. What 'crisis'?! What's this nonsense?!" Ignacio shouted as his breath exhaled small flames. His dark eyes leered at Silica as she sat calmly within the Meeting Circle.

The Meeting Circle, as it was respectfully called, was perfectly centered in the middle of Chizue. It's an open, circular field in which all the leaders of the villages gather to discuss important matters that deal with Chizue. Of course, such a thing hasn't happened for the longest time now.

Each of the leaders sat around a six foot long drawn circle, evenly spaced from each other. Each of them are part of the Eevee family, and are assigned to their village depending on their element. Ignacio, a hot-headed Flareon who watches over Hotaru Village, making a rather angered expression. Xue, a beautiful Glaceon who leads the snowy village of Yukiko Village, sat still and looked very calm. Laverne, a rather quiet Leafeon who leads the heavily forested Moriko Village, turned her gaze to Silica to await an answer. Raidec, a rather silent and intimidating Jolteon that leads Isamu Village, merely glared at Ignacio for his loud voice. Varun, a stern and wise Vaporeon of Oki Village, simply listened as his mind was in deep thought. Halyn, who is the leader of Kage Village, sat in the Meeting Circle staring at Silica in the middle.

"There are people called 'poachers' on their way here. They're lead by Autumn, and are planning to lay waste to this land… worst of all… capture and kill our brethren." Silica breathed. There was a long silence until Xue finally sighed and closed her eyes.

"Silica. What exactly were you thinking of heading into the outer regions…? You do realize humans are dangerous… I never thought anyone in Chizue would even think about leaving their homeland. Most of all, I never expected you of all others to be the one to leave." Xue sighed with a delicate voice. The others nodded while Halyn continued to stare at Silica.

"Had we had any knowledge of this, we would have confiscated the boat that Aldan made for you in our village." Varun murmured.

"Please, let's not talk about how we defied the ancient law. There are no punishable rules to bestow upon Silica and her group." Laverne remarked. "Noah was so confident in himself that there would be no Pokémon heading off this island from their own free will, so he didn't establish any ways to punish ones who defy that law."

"Damn. So there really isn't any point to punish them, huh?" Raidec growled. "Well then, let's move onto the bigger thing at hand."

"Agreed." Laverne nodded. "This 'crisis' sounds much more threatening. Now, what do you expect us to do, Silica? Start a war? This probably wouldn't be the best-"

"Why not?! I want to kill some of these human scum and those disgraces that call themselves 'Pokémon'!" Ignacio interrupted, small flames erupting from his breath.

"So idiotic of you Ignacio. We have lived in peace for the longest time now, we are the newest generation that will keep Chizue the way it is. We have been peaceful through times, and we must keep it. A war would surely destroy the dream that our ancestors, Noah's, and Chizue's… have dreamt." Varun sighed, his eyes calmly looking at Ignacio.

"Fools! So are we just going to lie on our backs and let them kill and capture us?!" Ignacio shouted as the grass before him began to crackle and burn.

"Of course not. We must defend ourselves, if we are to keep our sacred land safe." Xue replied. "Though, we must make haste. Nightfall is to come in less than six hours. All the females, children, and elderly will be moved to Isamu Village. Reaching those mountains would be difficult for the enemy. They must hide in the Labyrinth Caves, so you must open the passageway, Raidec."

"Will do. Ignacio, you must assemble any Pokémon willing to fight. For the longest time, they have been trained by you. Tonight will be the chance to finally show their power." Raidec said as he turned his head to Ignacio.

"The ports of Oki Village will be closed. We must not allow any enemies to sail into Chizue." Varun nodded. "We will also have our Fire Squad to be on standby at Moriko and Kage Villages in case a fire is to be started."

"We will bring all the medication from Yukiko Village to the Cave. If we don't survive, our 'future' will." Xue stated.

"If only we had more allies… the enemy might come in vast numbers…" Laverne murmured.

"Help is on it's way." Halyn simply stated. Everyone averted their eyes to Halyn, giving him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" Varun asked as he tilted his head sideways. Halyn turned his gaze to meet with Varun.

"Help is on it's way. There are humans that will come to aide us-"

Ignacio's laugh interrupted Halyn, and made all eyes lay upon him. "Humans. Aide?! Those two words are very amusing when used in the same sentence."

"Ignacio! Get a hold of yourself, you pompous idiot!" Laverne shouted. Ignacio's smirk was immediately wiped off and he fell silent. "Thank you. Now… what's this I hear? Humans… helping us? Care to explain such a thing?"

"We have made allies with many humans. One notably is a young fellow named Locke. He will surely come and help us-" Halyn stopped when Raidec raised a paw to signal silence.

"Is this… 'Locke'… a Pokémon Trainer…?" Raidec asked. "I ask this because in the past, many trainers have become corrupt and used their Pokémon to hunt down and capture other Pokémon. And in the worst cases, kill others. Used as killing weapons by their masters in charge. How do you know this 'Locke' and others wouldn't do the same?"

"This is Locke we're dealing with. He would never do such a thing!" Halyn shouted. "You all need to realize that there are changes within the outside world! Noah was wrong to seclude everyone in Chizue and stay away from the other regions!"

"If you claim that the other regions have changed, why do we have to deal with humans coming to lay Chizue to waste? If they have changed, the thought would never have crossed their minds." Varun protested.

"You must understand… that there are two balances in this world. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Even in this secluded piece of land, away from everyone else, has it's fair share of wrong evildoers. Autumn and her band of Pokémon have already proven that. There will still be humans who resort to the actions that have created a war-torn region in the past. But there were also humans, during that war, who tried to stop the fighting and were punished by death just like our ancestors." Halyn finished. A long silence was ensured and Silica gave Halyn a soft smile and nod.

"Nonetheless. We shouldn't take the chance." Xue announced. "Even if there are allies coming to our aide, how will we know which human is a friend or foe? No. We won't hesitate to attack any humans stepping foot on this place. Bloodshed is something we would avoid… but if they continue to attack, that might have to be our last resort. Council dismissed."

Everyone nodded in approval. Ignacio, Xue, Laverne, and Raidec left to their villages, and only Varun was left.

"Incidentally, where is the rest of the group that you have traveled with?" Varun asked. "Though you have defied an ancient law, I would like to see the Pokémon who had the guts to leave this land.""They're visiting their villages, for nostalgia's sake. They're also spreading the word about the battle that is to come tonight." Silica answered. "You must understand, so many things have happened during our travels. Terrible things have also happened, which have affected us physically and emotionally.""I understand. For now, we're glad that you're back home. Safe and sound." Varun then placed a paw onto her shoulder and smiled. He then turned to Halyn and did the same. "I'm rather surprised with you Silica. You of all people… to travel and disobey the ancient law. You were such a contributor for Chizue.""Well, some things allowed a change of heart. And to be honest, I'm glad I was able to find curious minds such as myself to travel with. We have experienced many things, and learned about the new region." Silica said.

"…Has the land changed at all? Is it still under warfare?" Varun asked. Silica simply shook her head.

"It has changed. For the better. Though, I think everyone in this meeting refuses to believe me…" Silica's ears dropped and her expression turned sad. Varun smiled and raised her chin with his fin.

"I believe you. You were my pupil after all. Well, try to spread the word. I'm going to Oki Village to close all the ports. Your friends Azura and Shelley have left the island not too long ago… are they… Locke's Pokémon?"

"Yes, they are." Halyn answered.

"Something about those two Pokémon… they're… not like the Pokémon during the war as described in the archives. They didn't attack anyone on sight… in fact, they kept talking about returning to their master, Locke. Saying things like "we miss him" and whatnot." Varun smirked as he walked toward the direction of his village.

"Well Silica, it's certainly a start. At least your teacher was able to understand." Halyn said with a smile. Silica nodded.

"Yes. Perhaps there is still a chance. After all, he was the one who taught me the phrase, 'everything has to undergo a certain change once in their lifetime. Whether it's for the better or worse, wanted or not wanted, it's going to happen anyway.'"

--------------------

"Lynar… do you remember this very rock you sat on?" Layla asked. Both have arrived at Isamu Village, already have greeted all their childhood friends and family and are now preparing themselves to meet Silica and the leaders at the shore.

"Yes. This was my favorite spot to look out into Chizue." Lynar sighed and looked out into the ocean. "However, I didn't look upon Chizue, but at the oceans. Wondering what wonders there are that haven't been seen yet."

Layla swiftly jumped onto the rock and sat next to Lynar, smiling as she peered out to the ocean. "To be honest, I didn't really miss Chizue at all. Yes, I do have friends and family here… but I miss Sinnoh. I miss Locke and that 'MP3' player." Layla and Lynar then laughed a bit, trying to ease up on this stressful time. "And besides, if it weren't for me, you probably would've either killed someone or have gotten really lonely.""I'd agree with the 'lonely' part, but I… wouldn't think about killing someone!" Lynar laughed. "Well, yes Layla. You were very helpful to me. And I thank you for protecting me." He then put an arm around her and allowed her head to rest against his side."And I thank you for allowing me to come along for the adventure. It was great. I was able to learn about a lot of new things… and…" Layla's paw then gripped Lynar's arm wrapped around her. "Appreciate the love we have now. If I was ever in Xulkan's case… I wouldn't know what to do… It must be tough…" Layla looked like she was on the verge of crying, but quickly yawned and smiled. "He's amazing. To still continue on like that… he has a brave heart.""Don't worry Layla. Nothing like that will ever happen." Lynar smiled. "Now, let's go. I could see that everyone's on the move already…" Lynar turned around to see many Pokémon moving higher up the mountain and into Labyrinth Cave, led by Raidec. But just about as many Pokémon heading into the cave, there were many heading down the mountain, on their way to the beach and the battle that will await them.

"It's time Layla. Do you want to go to the cave?" Lynar then lowered his eyes to meet with hers. Her eyes simply looked into his with a smirk on her face. "Stupid question, huh? Alright then, let's go."

--------------------

"Alright! My fellow brethren of Chizue!" Ignacio bellowed as flames shot out of his mouth. "Tonight, is the night where your training will be put to the test! Our chance to show our true power has arrived! Nightfall is almost upon us, and the enemy will appear over the horizon!" Ignacio then met his gaze upon the group, standing all together and prepared. He smirked and turned to the rest of the fighters.

"What _has_ changed about these humans is their weaponry. So, be on the lookout for any peculiar items they're carrying. And another important thing to point out… they're going to be using powerful Pokémon at their disposal. Yes, we have no choice but to fight back against our fellow Pokémon as well. They will come at you with the intent to kill. Any survivors will be captured by these damn humans. Don't let that happen! We must defend this sacred land! The land that the great Noah worked so hard upon and his mate Chizue have perished over! We will fight, and we will protect this land!" All five-hundred Pokémon replied with a loud war-cry.

"Now! Let's face the ocean! We shall see our enemy any moment now! Prepare to meet the strongest opponents one will face in a lifetime!" Ignacio shouted as he turned around to the ocean. Silence fell as everyone stared out into the horizon, the sun making it's final decent for the day.

"This is it everyone. I… was glad to have traveled alongside each and every one of you. Your curious, yet brave hearts have allowed us to witness things outside of Chizue." Silica whispered. "Let's be brave everyone. We will see Chizue once this night is over. We will see bloodshed. We will see friends fall before us. But most important of all…" Silica's eyes were then wet, holding back the forming tears. "We _will_ see each other after this is all done. Safe and sound."

Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled. Their gaze then turned from Silica to the ocean, where the many boats were coming into view. A lone figure glided towards them and stopped over the ocean, it's yellow eyes gleaming with a murderous stare. The sun has finally set and the lights on the boat shone onto the beach, revealing the figure standing before them as Autumn.

There were many shouts coming from the boats and the sound of Pokémon making a loud war-cry from within the vehicles. Autumn smiled wickedly as her gaze averted to Silica and her group.

"Well then, darlings, we're in for one hell of a night." Autumn laughed.


End file.
